All The King's Men
by OliviaJane
Summary: Devastated by a great atrocity & its explosive aftermath, I kept everyone at a distance. Then a man I thought didn’t exist appears. Should I push him away, or is this the Savior who would bring me out of the darkness into the light? AH-Full Summary Inside
1. All That Glitters Is Not Gold

**A/N: **Those of you who followed me over here from The Project series, while this story will be more dramatic and angsty at times, it will still be chalked full of healthy doses of the humor goodness my other stories are known for. (I just can't help myself. lol) We will start here at the bottom of the pit of darkness and work our way out and into the light rather quickly. (Links on my profile.) Thanks for reading, meet you at the bottom. :)

**STOP! WARNING! Please read first.** The first 500 words of this chapter deals with a rape. If this is not something you care to read, you may skip down to the first chapter break after the song lyrics here at the beginning. Everything will still make sense trust me. There will be no more chapters after this one that deals with this event in such detail. PROMISE!

******Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns any Twilight characters that may appear in this story. The remainder is my original work. Copyright 2009 by the author writing under the pen name, OliviaJane. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Complete Story Summary: **Devastated by a great atrocity and its explosive aftermath, I kept everyone at a distance. Then the man I thought didn't exist appears and starts to chip away at the well-polished veneer of my perfectly constructed life, threatening to rock my world. Should I push him away, or is this the Savior, the White Knight, who would bring me out of the darkness into the light? AU/AH/OOC/CANNON PAIRINGS

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**All the King's Men **

**Ch. 1 All That Glitters Is Not Gold**

**RPOV**

"_**On The Ledge"  
**__**by Hughes Turner Project**_

_Stare out my window until the light fades  
__The darkness overcomes me  
__Someone is lost, someone is saved  
__I wonder which one will I be  
__Searching for something  
__Just what I'm not sure  
__Some way to change my life  
__One thing's for certain  
__Can't take this anymore  
__I feel like I'm losing the fight_

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

How had the most perfect night of my life gone so wrong? How had my fairy tale become a nightmare? Those were the last coherent thoughts I had as the back of his hand made contact with my cheek. Certainly that was going to leave one hell of a bruise.

In that instant I became motionless. I no longer had the will to fight, especially if fighting was only going to result in such horrendous pain. I was definitely no masochist. From that moment on I stilled and willed myself to be as quiet as a mouse. My weeping only seemed to add to his pleasure.

There I lay, pinned to the bed, as Royce had his way with me. I had tried in vain, begging and pleading for him to stop. I even made a fruitless attempt at fighting back, but he was just too strong, too big. I had never been so wrong about a person in my life.

How could I have ever thought that Royce King, star quarterback of the Port Angeles High School football team, was my Prince Charming, who had come to rescue me from my shitty home life? I had definitely had my blinders on when it came to him, _obviously_.

_Why hadn't I listened to Jasper? How could I have been so stupid?_

From then on all I could do was concentrate on the sensations of what was happening to me: the searing pain as he forcibly entered me, his hot, alcohol tainted breath blowing across my face, the retching feeling welling in my stomach as his repulsive mouth laid a trail of slobber down my neck as he journeyed to my chest.

How I was able to keep the contents of my stomach down was beyond me. It had to be the absolute horror of what was happening to me. This must be what absolute fear felt like. _It will be over soon,_ _it will be over soon,_ I tried to assure myself.

But who was I kidding? It was never going to be over. My life as I knew _was_ over, that was the only thing I was certain of now. No one would believe me. They would all say I asked for it. Even my own father would be more concerned about the reputation of his "family" than he would be about what a vile boy had done to his daughter, my cold hearted step-mother would be certain to see to that.

Then, as it always did, my nightmare continued as if what Royce did to me wasn't humiliating enough, I had to endure the taunts and laughter of those around me. "Ha, ha, ha," they were all laughing at me now.

Battered and bruised. Tattered and torn. Ruined and spoiled. _What man will ever want me now? _

As I turned in circles the volume of the laughter became deafening as the crowd surrounding me continued to grow. I wonder who would step forward out of the crowd of hideously contorted faces and offer to be my savior? Who would be the one to extend to me the helping hand that I so desperately needed?

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

I woke with a start, tears streaming down my face, as they always did when I relived that horrific night in my dreams. I was still battered and bruised, but the only evidence of that could be seen on the inside. All outward physical signs of what had happened to me on that fateful night had long since faded away.

Even though they were gone, I still waited as I clung to the hope that one day my savior would arrive. But I was only deluding myself? I was the shattered shell of the girl I once was. Seriously, if all the king's horses and all the king's men could not put Rosalie Hale back together again, how could I ever expect anyone else to be able to?

Jasper rushed into my room to find me as always, arms wrapped around my knees rocking rhythmically with my muffled sobs, trying feebly not to wake him or Emma Grace. It was always a futile attempt, because no matter how hard I tried to keep it from him, he always knew. It must have something to do with the twin bond we'd shared since birth. We always had the uncanny ability to sense when we were in need of each other.

Ever the comforter, he lifted me effortlessly into his lap, enveloping me in his embrace as he soothingly ran his fingers through the tangled mass that was my hair. "Shh, Rose. I'm here. I'll always be here," he crooned, and no doubt he would be if I allowed it.

I had been so selfish when it came to my need for him. Just the mere thought of him leaving me could send me into a full-fledged panic attack. Surely if he had not selflessly agreed to go with me to Spokane after our _parents_ heartlessly decided it would be best to ship me off to Nana Hale's to sweep all traces under the rug of the "incident", as they like to refer to what happened to me, I would have died of a broken heart. Without him I would have never been able to put myself back together into something that resembled a civilized human being. I would most likely be residing in a loony bin with all hope gone.

I sensed however, a time for change was coming, a time when I was going to have to let him go. He couldn't, and I surely wouldn't, allow myself to be the center of his world for the rest of his life. He was the kindest, most tenderhearted person anyone could ever hope to know, and he deserved to live his life as his own.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

When I exited the Education building I paused briefly, closing my eyes to take in the warm breeze that blew across my face. _Freedom_, I thought, as I pointed myself in the direction of the on campus daycare center. All I had to do now was pick up my precious Emma, and we were out of here, free to do as we pleased for the next three months.

I hit play on my MP3 player after queuing up the song that had become my anthem for summer since seventh grade. As AC/DC's 'Schools Out For Summer' began to sound through my ear buds I grinned from ear to ear. _God, how I loved summer._

The hordes of students lulling around the campus became obstacles to my impending escape; they just weren't moving as fast as I would have liked. _Really, what is with all the hug-y feely crap anyway? It's only three months, for God's sake. Say goodbye and get the hell out of my way._

I finally arrive at the on campus daycare center, having taken at least five minutes longer than it should have; five minutes of my summer already wasted. _Idiots. _

_Chill Rose_, I sighed.

Sometimes I tended to let the littlest things get to me. Maybe that could be something I could work on this summer. Right now though, all I wanted to do was pick up Emma and go home and climb in bed. I never really fell completely back to sleep after being awakened by my reoccurring nightmare.

When it came to patience, I had a very limited supply. Jasper, on the other hand, drove me crazy at times with how patient and calm he could be in just about every situation. Even though it irritated me to no end, I loved him for it even more. He was my ever-present calm in the face of every storm that came my way, and as embarrassing as it is to admit, I had more than my fair share of storms.

_Okay, I confess, half the storms I conjure up myself. _I really do get worked up over the stupidest things, and this revelation only seemed to piss me off even more. It was a no win situation.

Standing at the counter with my little girl in her arms, Angela greeted me with a warm smile. She and I had become good friends over the past year, and other than Jasper and my grandmother, she was the only other human being on this earth I trusted completely with the care of the little angel that had become my entire world. Emma Grace was my air, and like with Jasper, I could_ not_ survive without her.

"You still on for tonight?" Angel asked.

_Dang,_ _I almost completely forgot that Mitch and I were doing dinner and a movie with her and Ben tonight._

_Mitch_. What the hell had I been thinking agreeing to a third date? I never agreed to a third date, much less a second, but something about Mitch had sucked me right in, and the next thing I knew I had agreed to date number three.

_Ugh!_ A third date in my book signaled a direction more serious than I was up for at the moment. Not only had we gone on two dates already we had hung out over at Ben and Ang's on several occasions.

_Shit, we are in a relationship. __When did this happen?_ _How had this happened? This_ _has to end before it gets ugly. _

I would have to remedy this situation tonight. Let him down gently. Oh, who was I trying to kid? The boy was smitten, and I must admit if I was in a healthier place I probably would be too, but that wasn't the case and probably never would be. Yes, I was destined to walk this earth alone.

Angela picked up on the strain that shown on my face. "What's wrong?" she asked, ever the good friend. "Are you and Mitch on the outs?"

I sighed, slipping Emma's bag onto my shoulder. "No, that's definitely _not _the problem. It's the complete opposite, actually. Things are _too_ good and I'm just not ready for…"

I paused. I never knew how to broach this subject; other than the people involved and my family, _NO_ one knew about my past and I planned to keep it that way. No need to tarnish my well polished veneer. I had worked damn hard to deceive the world and I had no intention on blowing my cover.

So I did what I always did; I used my daughter to excuse my behavior. Oh, I'd feel guilty about it as soon as the words came out of my mouth, but when I was backed into a corner my mind just didn't see it that way.

"It's just...I'm not ready for this kind of commitment right now. Emma Grace and school are my priorities. I just don't have the time to add a boyfriend in the mix."

The look on Angela's face told me she didn't believe one word coming out of my mouth, just my luck to end up with such an observant friend.

_"Right," _and there was my proof, "Because Mitch is _so_ high maintenance. Come on, Rosalie. He adores you and when you're with him you seem so relaxed, like it's the easiest thing in the world for you to be near him. I've never seen you look twice at another guy after the first date and here you are going on number three with him. If you count all the times he has hung out with you _and _Emma Grace at my place well...this would be like date number ten."

_Well crap, how am I going to get out of this one?_ I reached out for my baby, who willingly reached out for me. Taking her from Angela I reiterated my previous statement, "Time, Angela. He takes up to much time." I turned to leave.

_What a crock that was._ I knew she saw straight through my words. Mitch was the epitome of low maintenance; he was like a self-cleaning oven. That is exactly why I had to let him go before my heart got too attached.

"You're scared, Rosalie. I know you. You. Are. Scared." _Sheesh, can she just shut the hell up already?_

"Whatever Angela," I said my voice suddenly thick with despair. I yanked the door open having no intention of finishing the smart-ass remark I had intended to say.

_Weakness. _What the hell was wrong with me? I never showed those kinds of emotions outside of my home. It was true, I was already in trouble; I had become attached, and I hadn't even realized it. As much as I hated to say it, Mitch had to go and it _had_ to be tonight.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**A/N: So … thoughts, comments, questions? I'd love to hear them. I read and respond to all reviews. Thank you so much for giving my story a chance. I ask that you at least give it through chapter 3 before you throw in the towel. Happy times are on the way…trust me. I'm all about a happy ending. It's the story that makes it worth getting there. **

**Huge thanks go out to my awesome betas for this story … _Bronzehairedgirl620_ (Stop, Drop, and Roll), _qjmom_ (Indivisible), and my trusted _Tracey_. As I like to say, it takes a village looking over my work for me to feel comfortable posting my stories. Links to their profiles can be found on my profile.**

**AND as promised I want to send shout outs to everyone who sent me PM's offering suggestions and support to help me through my summary dilemma. I am really touched and blown away by how many of you offered me your assistance so freely. You guys ROCK! :)**

**xFire-Fairy87x  
SparklingTopazEyes  
alice the shopaholic  
****fanpire-68  
MYinnerNINJA  
Phantom-writer3739  
****eternally addicted  
Layla-Loves-Lime-Jelly  
Mariana Cullen Black  
****Teddy.4squody3015  
Sammy73**

**Links for a Pic of Emma Grace and to the song "On The Ledge" by the Hughes Turner band can be found towards the bottom of my profile.**


	2. Life Sucks & then, Well, You Don't Die

**A/N: Hey there, thanks for all the wonderful reviews/alerts/favorites for chapter one. I'm glad you all enjoyed it. Here we have chapter two, and the introduction of another one of the Twilight hotties, and my personal favorite. A link for this chapter's song can be found on my profile. :)**

**This chapter of course would not be reader worthy without the assistance of my awesome betas…_ qjmom_ (Indivisible - Navy Seal Emmett), _Bronzehairedgirl620_ (Stop, Drop, and Roll - Fireman Edward), and my trusted _Tracey_.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns any Twilight characters that may appear in this story. The remainder is my original work. Copyright 2009 by the author writing under the pen name, OliviaJane. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_Previously…_

_"You're scared, Rosalie. I know you. You. Are. Scared." Sheesh, can she just shut the hell up already?_

_"Whatever Angela," I said my voice suddenly thick with despair. I yanked the door open having no intention of finishing the smart-ass remark I had intended to say._

_Weakness. What the hell was wrong with me? I never showed those kinds of emotions outside of my home. It was true, I was already in trouble; I had become attached, and I hadn't even realized it. As much as I hated to say it, Mitch had to go and it had to be tonight. _

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Ch. 2 Life Sucks and Then, Well…You Don't Die**

**RPOV**

"_**Welcome to My Life"  
**__**by Simple Plan**_

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you  
Do you ever wanna runaway?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming_

_No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me_

_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life_

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Needing a moment to think, I stopped at the little park not far from my house. When things in my life started to spiral out of control I always had the need to go to the park and swing. The higher I swung the better. It may be childish, but sometimes the simple things from childhood could make everything right for a time. Swinging provided a brief sensation of the freedom I so longed to find.

Now that I had Emma it seemed to do the trick even more. She loved the swings, especially when I held her on my lap like I was now, and we went higher and higher.

"Sky, sky," she chanted, reaching up toward the cloud covered sky. Her little giggles sent a peace straight through my soul. I hugged her tighter to me. Saying a quick prayer of thanks for every moment I had with her.

Emma Grace was my angel, Heaven sent I was certain of that. There was no doubt in my mind that if I had not of had her; I never would have made it through the atrocity that had befallen me. My life at that time would just not have been worth living.

When I first learned that I was pregnant I literally thought my family was going to have to have me committed.

_How the hell was I going to raise a baby at seventeen?_

But more than that, how would I be able to raise a baby that looked like Royce? Wouldn't _it_ just be a constant reminder of what he'd done to me? Would I take the anger I felt towards him out on this innocent child? Would I make this little one pay for the sins of his or her father? The grief was all consuming.

All it took was for my stepmother and daddy dearest to inform me that I was going to take care of my little problem or they were kicking me to the curb to make me see the light. I despised Lucile, and even though I loved my father, no longer was he the man whose love and approval I so desperately longed for.

_My_ daddy had died when I was ten, the same day I lost my mother to brain cancer. He was never the same after that day. He let the _bitch_ come in two years later and clean out what little was left of the normalcy in our home. He had become her puppet, her project, and he went along willingly, never questioning anything.

It had shocked the hell out of the both of them when a cab driver showed up at our door two hours later asking for me. After their ultimatum, I went straight to my room and packed everything that had sentimental value to me. I was never coming back. _How dare they demand that I kill my baby? Who died and made them God?_

It amazed me how quickly this little being growing inside me had gone from something that had brought me sheer anguish to being _MY_ baby, and no one, I mean no one was going to take him or her away from me, _ever_.

My heart swelled with pure love at that very moment for the little one who God had placed in my care. I smiled. Something I hadn't done in three months. I would never doubt God's plan for my life again. Okay, maybe I jumped the gun on that one, but I had to admit, he did know what he was doing, even if I didn't always agree or understand.

The bus ride from Port Angeles to Spokane had been long and tiring. It had left me with way too much time on my hands to think and panic. I arrived on Nana Hale's doorstep looking the worse for the wear. When I told her what had happen she was absolutely heartsick over it. She took it as a personal slap in the face that her son, whom she loved with all her heart and soul, could let me leave. She just couldn't fathom how he could treat his own child as he had done me.

She cried right along with me for what seemed like hours until we both finally had no more tears to shed. From that day on she became my rock. I knew no matter what I did she would always forgive me and be right there by my side to help point me down the right path.

Nana Hale amazed me with the depths of her wisdom, how she always knew the right thing to say. In the year and a half that I lived with her, she became my mentor and my friend. How I wished that the miles had not separated us for all those years after mommy's death, but I didn't dwell on that because she was there now.

Jasper had been a little more than peeved at me for leaving without him. He had a few choice words for me in the heat of his anger. A side of him I rarely ever saw. He showed up at Nana's house three days later. I'd wondered how he'd gotten our father to let him leave with our car; one of the few luxuries he had afforded us.

I knew him giving us the old Toyota Camry was only done to appease Lucile. She had been a relentless hag, whining about having to "cart us all over God's creation." That was the one time I had actually been thankful for something she'd done. That car had been the freedom that Jasper and I had longed for. It brought us freedom from the hell that was our home.

Caught up in my daydream, I had not even realized that my angel with her cherubic cheeks and brown curly hair had fallen asleep. Pressing my lips lightly to her forehead, I remembered the day she was born, and the utter joy I felt when they announced she was a girl. I had chosen not to find out what I was having fearing that if I knew it was a boy I would agonize about the possibility of him turning out to be just like his father. Of course that would not have been the case. He would have been just as much mine, but I was pregnant and hormones sometimes can make you think the craziest things.

When the doctor held her up for me to see a wave of terror shot straight down my spine, my baby had dark brown hair. Not just any brown, but Royce's brown. "Dear God," I prayed, "please let that be the only resemblance they share." I am thankful to report that other than her hair color she looked exactly as I did in all my baby pictures. Honestly, she could be any dark haired man's child and no one would ever be the wiser.

Securing Emma in her car seat I headed home. As I got out of the car I noticed a moving truck in the driveway next door. I guess we were finally going to get some new neighbors. The house had been sitting empty for nearly a year and the possibilities of who could be moving in had me smiling. I hoped it would be someone with a baby girl Emma's age. Someone I could share stories and swap information with.

Jasper killed those fantasies as soon as I entered the house. Going on and on about the group of college kids that were moving in next door. After that revelation I basically tuned him out. Yeah, I might be only nineteen, but I was a mom. I neither had the time nor the patience to deal with the rowdy college scene, and now here they were moving in next to _MY_ house.

Thoughts of their loud parties and rude behavior made me nauseous. I would have to set them straight from day one. As a member of the neighborhood watch team I would let them know that such behaviors would not be tolerated in _our_ community.

Great, just the news I needed right now knowing what I had to do tonight. Tonight I was going to break the heart of a very sweet guy I had unwittingly let into my life.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

When we pulled into my drive, Mitch cut the engine to h is car. He stared longingly into my eyes and gave me the sweetest kiss I had ever receive from a guy, which immediately sent me into a fight or flight mode. As he lovingly caressed the side of my cheek with his thumb, I knew for certain what was coming. He was going to ask if we could be exclusive, if we could go "steady" as they used to say back in high school.

I couldn't allow him to proceed. I couldn't allow him speak the words, because eventually he'd learn the truth about me. He'd find out that I wasn't who I said I was. Yes, I most certainly cleaned up well, but under my well manicure facade I was dirty.

_No_, I was worse than dirty, I was pure filth. No matter how hard I tried, nothing was going to change that fact. Therefore, I would put a stop to this, whatever_ it_ was, because I knew that I wouldn't be able to handle his reaction when he found out just who the _real _Rosalie Lillian Hale is.

After letting Mitch down as gently as possible, my heart screamed with rage. I so desperately wanted what he had wanted, but I just knew that was never going to be a possibility for me. Some of the last words my stepmother had spoken to me before she banished me from my childhood home, sending me off to Nana Hale's to live for the remainder of high school were, "Once a whore, always a whore."

No matter how hard I tried to convince myself what she said wasn't true, I knew in my heart of hearts they were, that there would never be enough soap on this earth to wash me clean of my indiscretion. I had made my bed and now I had to lay in it.

I burst through the front door so mad at myself that I could have spit in my own face. My sudden entrance startled Jasper who was sitting in the living with some very large dark haired guy I'd never seen.

_Great! Just great! Just what I need, an audience. _

He must be one of the new neighbors Jaz had been rattling on about earlier. I knew the questions were coming when I saw the _"what the hell"_ look on Jasper's face. _Well damn, damn-it all to hell._

An interrogation from him was not what I needed right now. I just wanted to be left alone to wallow in my own misery.

Once I had looked in on Emma and made sure she was tucked in safe and sound I threw myself on my bed, covering my head with a pillow to stifle the sound of my wailing. I guess I must have cried myself to sleep because I awoke with a start only to realize I had a pounding headache. The sun was just beginning to peak through the slit in the curtains.

"Momma?" Emma cooed through the baby monitor.

_Crap, six thirty already? _

"Ugh. Why me?" I groaned rolling myself up into a sitting position. Butjust the sound of her sweet innocent voice babbling to Bob her teddy bear, was enough to make my heart smile.

I dragged myself out of bed and made my way, half blind, down the hall. Maybe if I put her in bed with me she'd go back to sleep. _Right, like that has ever happen._ My little girl functioned like clock work, down at seven up at six thirty, day in, day out.

The only time that she had ever varied from this course was on the rare occasion she hadn't felt well. I guess I should be thankful that I had been blessed with a very healthy baby, but damn it if it wouldn't be nice that get to sleep past seven o'clock just once.

I was in a foul mood and I needed to snap out of it before I went in to get her. That's all I need to put up with today is a crying baby feeding off of my downtrodden state.

_Get a grip Rosalie. Get-a-grip._

I pressed my forehead to her door, saying a prayer, asking for peace. I opened the door to my little angel. The smile that beamed from her face as soon as she saw me was enough to crack even the hardest of hearts.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

No sooner had I finished filling Emma's sippy cup with milk did the doorbell ring. _Who the hell could that be? _Better yet who the hell shows up unannounced at...my thoughts paused as I eyed the clock on the microwave...7'o frickin' clock in the morning?

UGH! I just wasn't ready to face the world yet, maybe after lunch or dinner even, yeah that sounded like a better time projection.

Emma toddled after me as I went to answer the door. "Dala. Cookie momma," she babbled as my hand reached for the doorknob.

"No, baby. I don't think its Darla. She hasn't been up to helping Bobby deliver the paper lately."

Darla is the paperboy's Irish Wolf hound who often accompanies him on his route, but unfortunately she'd been hit by a car a few weeks earlier and was still recuperating.

Darla had instantly become one of Emma's best buds when on a whim one shopping trip I picked up some dog biscuits at the market for Emma to share with her. Now anytime Emma saw her coming she would race to the door squealing as she retrieved a cookie from "Darla's" jar in the foyer. They were a sight to see, ginormous dog meets petite princess. Darla looked like a toddler size horse next to Emma.

I opened the door to find a very large, very handsome dark haired blue-eyed man standing on my porch. Okay, this guy was more than handsome; I don't think there are even words in the English vocabulary to describe a fine male specimen such as what stood before me.

I almost had to shake my head to remind myself what one was supposed to do when they opened their front door to a stranger. Then I nearly smacked my hand to my forehead, _what the hell was I thinking? _

Why hadn't I checked to see who was at the door before opening it? I mean seriously the guy was _hot_, but he could be an axe murderer for all I knew. I mean look at Ted Bundy. No one ever suspected him of being a psychopathic serial killer because of his amazing good looks and charming personality. It's always the ones you least expect.

"Yes?" I asked gruffly. _Shit,_ I hadn't even thought of my appearance. I tried smoothing down my hair as my other hand came to rest above my chest. I was certain I looked like I'd been to hell and back. I was wearing a pair of Jasper's "I've seen better days" sweats and one of his old holey t-shirts. Good grief I must look like Bozo the Clown.

Emma wrapped herself around my leg as she smiled brightly up at the magnificent stranger. Oh yes, did I mention I had a charmer on my hands?

My appearance must have amused him because a sly grin crossed his face. _Jerk!_ I already didn't like who ever this mystery man was.

"Good mornin', I'm Emmett. Emmett Cullen." He said it like this was supposed to mean something to me. Like I should recognize him by his name alone. _What an egomaniac._

"And?" _Crap,_ I really was in need of an attitude adjustment this _fine_ morning. I was surely screwing up this first impression.

"Oh, hey Emmett," I heard Jasper call from the hallway. "Come in. I'll be ready in a second."

"May I?" He asked gesturing through the door. "I come bearing gifts," he held up a Dunkin' Donuts bag and a carton holding three large coffees.

"If you must," I said standing back. I just couldn't seem to shake my mood. I knew I was being unfair, but by golly I think the guy was getting off getting a rise out of me. Okay, so he really hadn't done anything, but something about him was really pissing me off. Probably had something to do with the fact that I completely lost my use of rational thought when I first laid eyes on him. I hated when a guy got the better of me. I was definitely going to have to be on guard with this one _for sure. _

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**A/N: Aw, what a sweetie that Emmett Cullen is. Hopefully he can take Rosalie's ice storm and bring on the sun. Thoughts…comments, loved to hear them. :)**

**QUESTIONS & ANSWERS:**

**1)How old is everyone?  
R/J/Em – 19 just finished up their freshman year of college.  
****A/E/B – (when they enter the story) 18 preparing to start their freshman year of ****college.  
****Emma Grace – 21 ½ months**

**2) What happened to Royce?  
More on that to come. I can't give all the story secrets away ****just yet. Trust me; the answer will come at some point in the story.**


	3. I Just Can't Shake This Man

**A/N: Thanks for your continued support with my story. In this chapter our dear Emmett begins the slow and arduous process of chipping away Rosalie's iced exterior. How do you think he's going to go about it? Read on and see. (Song link on my profile.)**

**Thanks to my betas _bronzehairgirl620_ and _qjmom_ for helping me make this chapter reader worthy. **

******Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns any Twilight characters that may appear in this story. The remainder is my original work. Copyright 2009 by the author writing under the pen name, OliviaJane. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Ch. 3 I Just Can't Shake this Man**

**  
RPOV**

After Jasper and Emmett left to go on a morning jog, I decided to do my best to get myself in a better mood by the time they returned. I popped in my 33 Miles CD. _These boys are always good at lifting me up when I'm feeling down. _

After setting the volume to an acceptable level for my little one's sensitive ears, she and I had ourselves a dancing and singing fest. Her squeals and giggles of pure happiness were enough to lift anyone up.

_Thank You for everything  
Thank You for loving me  
It don't even matter what tomorrow brings  
I will sing my Thank You  
For sun and rain  
For what You give and take away  
For all Your goodness I will always say  
Thank You  
I say thank You_

We were so caught up in our singing and dancing that we hadn't realized we had an audience… until the song ended and the thunderous applause began.

"OH! Jasper! Uh…new guy!" I nearly tripped over my own feet as I spun around to face our audience. "You two just about scared me to death," I said slapping my hand over my wildly beating heart as if it would keep it from bursting free.

"Now don't stop our account," Jasper teased. "Might I have this dance my lady?" He said offering Emma his hand. She was more than willing to oblige, launching herself into his arms. He of course, was her second favorite person on in the whole wide world. He not only had filled his roll as the perfect uncle, but as an amazing father figure in her life as well.

A tad embarrassed, I bit my lip and slowly turned my gazed towards Emmett. Good grief his smile was enough to knock a girl right off her feet. "How about you? Would you care to share this next one with me?" Emmett inquired, sensuality seeping from his every pore.

_Be on guard Rose,_ I reminded myself.

"No, that's okay. I'm good." I had to look away or I might have lost my ability to speak again. Seriously, if he weren't standing right in front of me with those penetrating eyes gazing longingly back at me I would have literally kicked myself for the weakness that seemed to come over me when he was in my presence.

_Get a grip girl._ _What the hell is wrong with me?_

"Oh, come on. Cut the new guy a break." Before I had time to protest he claimed my hand, spinning me around into a quick dip. When I opened my eyes his face was just inches from mine.

I immediately went into panic mode. _Never let a guy get the upper hand._ _NEVER!_

Pushing off of him rather aggressively with enough force to cause him to stumble back and loosen his grip on me. I retreated as quickly as possible. "I...I...I have to get the cake out of the oven. I...forgot to set the timer. The timer, yeah the timer." For the love of God I sounded like a complete idiot.

"I don't smell anything cooking," my stupid ass brother had to add. God, he could be so clueless sometimes. _Men!_ Sometimes I could really do without them.

Once in the kitchen I leaned over the counter and I rested my forehead on the cabinet door. _What the hell just happened in there?_ He must think I'm unstable or something. He's probably wondering if I'm on meds or something. _Dang-it,_ now I was really going to have to bake a cake.

_ARGH!_

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Shortly after my ungraceful exit from the living room the guys headed next door. Jasper had volunteered to help Emmett with some woodworking. My brother was quite handy, but woodworking? First of all what exactly was woodworking? What all did that entail?

Honestly, at that moment I didn't care. It got the human version of the Michelangelo's David out of _my_ house before I made a complete and utter fool out of myself again.

_Twice._ Twice this guy, this stranger had made me come undone and it wasn't even noon yet. Now here I was baking a cake for crying out loud to conserve what little dignity I had left. Oh well, it gave Emma and I something to do to occupy our morning, and it also served as a distraction for me. I just couldn't spend another minute dwelling on how juvenile I had acted earlier. _What was I, twelve?_

Imagine my disbelief when the guys returned just before lunch looking for a hand out, like I was Suzy homemaker or something. I guess the scent of the cooling cake wafting from the kitchen helped to perpetuate that persona.

_Your own damn fault Rosalie, next time think before you speak. _

But therein lies the problem; I was having a hard time accomplishing that simple feat since I had opened my front door this morning to find the perfect male specimen known as Emmett Cullen standing before me.

_This was not good. Not good at all._

"Hey Rose, favorite sister of mine, could you do us working men a favor and throw together a couple extra of those amazing turkey sandwiches your making for you and Emma?" Jasper flashed his baby blues at me.

"Do I look like June Cleaver? I'm not your little woman Jaz, make your own damn sandwiches," I huffed, as my pissy mood started to creep back in.

It wasn't helping that Emmett was leaning casually against the doorframe smirking at the two of us. _Damn, he looks hot._ He should really be arrested for wearing his old worn out jeans so low and enticing with a snug wife beater, accentuating very plane and valley of his well toned chest.

_Snap out of it Rose._ It was really best if I just didn't look at him. I was having a hard time keeping my eyes in check. When it came to him they seemed to have a mind of their own.

"What?" I spat.

Honestly, I wasn't really in a bad mood, snippiness was just my defense mechanism. I just didn't know how to handle the rush of sensations that came over me whenever he entered the room, and I masked them quite well if I do say so myself by being a total witch. I was finding it hard to keep a handle on myself, and that is what was driving me crazy, well that and this Adonis who kept gracing me with his presence.

"Nothing." He held his hands up in surrender, the knowing look on his face telling me he may not be as clueless about my mood as I'd hoped.

_God, am I that obvious?_

Time to change tactics…_turn on the sugar honey, mean just ain't working for you,_ an inner voice whispered to me.

"Sorry," I mumbled. I did really feel guilty for the way I'd been treating him. All he had been was nice and every chance I got I bit the poor guy's head off. _Maybe he'll just think it's my time of the month. God I hope so._

I had to get them out and away from me before I did something else stupid and embarrassing. "I'll make the two of you sandwiches, just get the heck out of my kitchen, and give me some peace." I waved my hands, shooting Jasper the evil eye causing him to chuckle.

If Emmett was clueless about what he was doing to me, which I had the sinking feeling he wasn't in the least bit, Jasper definitely was not. He could always read me like I was an open book. Sometimes I really hated being a twin.

"Your kitchen? Okay, I'll remember that tonight when you expect me to make dinner and clean up afterwards," he mused.

He scooped up Emma Grace with the speed of a bullet train from her pile of pots and pans, turning quickly to leave following Emmett out of the kitchen as the towel I'd been holding slapped the back of the door landing in a crumpled pile on the floor.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

This guy, this Emmett Cullen, had a way about him that made it just about impossible to resist his charms. In the short time he'd been at the house this morning he had completely won me over. Of course I had absolutely no intention of letting him in on _that _little tidbit of information. No use feeding his ego, apparently it was about to burst at the seams as it was. Even so, to my dismay I had been a total witch, and despite the way I had acted, he still went out of his way to be kind.

Plus, it hadn't hurt that he had shown up offering me coffee just the way I like it. I was certain Jasper had something to do with that. I'm sure he had given Emmett fair warning that I was most definitely not a morning person and when I bite, I bite hard. Jasper could be a real shyster in swaying me to put a little trust in the human race sometimes. He saw nothing wrong in helping the opposing team out in order to help them get on my good side.

This guy just so happened to be like Gandhi, all that peace and love crap. Or maybe he was more like Teddy Roosevelt with his "speak softly and carry a big stick" theology. Oh yes, Teddy he is. Maybe if he wasn't able to win me over with peace and kindness he had other plans to seduce me with that glorious yet menacing body of his.

_Good grief this guy drove my mind straight into the gutter. I am losing my footing, and I'm losing it fast._

_Whoa, _I couldn't remember the last time I'd been so physically attracted to guy. I couldn't remember because the answer was never. Yes, I may have been infatuated a time or two, but never physically attracted. Roy had nixed that part of my teen development before it ever really got off the ground.

But Emmett, well...he set my insides to sizzle just by flashing that big goofy grin of his. His sweet nature was just the icing on the cake. _Geez,_ I'd just met the guy and I was fawning all over him. Something about him sucked me in, and made me feel as if I'd known him my whole life.

For crying out loud I made the guy a chocolate cake. _Oh God,_ I hope he likes chocolate cake. He obviously had enjoyed my turkey sandwiches, he ate two of them, as well as the half Emma didn't eat.

_See what I mean, who does this?_ _Who stresses out about pleasing a guy she's known for like two seconds, and then runs away the moment he shows her the least bit of attention._ _What is happening to the iced exterior of Rosalie Hale? _

This was most definitely going to end badly. It was only a matter of time before I crashed and burned.

I could not let him know what he was doing to me. He surely would lord it over me, and use it to his advantage. How then, would I be able to resist his charms?

I was brought out of my tumultuous thinking by the sounds of singing and dishes clanking echoing from the dining room. "Rose-is-great. Made us a chocolate cake."

I peeked into the room to see my daughter enthralled by this mere stranger. She was completely taken by him, and as it would appear, he with her as well. He was even eating the mashed cake she offered him from her gooey fingers. I must say, I wasn't even that good.

_Who is this guy? Where did he come from? _

Even Jasper looked completely impressed by the guy. I trusted Jasper's assessment of others whole-heartedly. He has always had an uncanny ability to read people, and I had yet to ever see him be wrong. The one and only time I had ever second-guessed his judgment it had turned my life upside down. _Never again. _I'd learned my lesson the hard way; I would never second-guess him again when he had a "feeling" about someone.

I couldn't imagine Emmett was just doing this for show. Everything he did seemed so genuine. He honestly seemed to be having the time of his life entertaining my little angel. If he was acting, he surely deserved an Academy Award for his stellar performance.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

It had been a week since Emmett had made and entrance into our lives. I swear some days I wasn't sure if he lived next door or was now residing with us. He was always around.

He had given himself a month to prepare the house his parents had bought for him and his sibling to live in while attending the university. His tasks of sanding, polishing, painting, and what not were quickly being accomplished with the help of his new best friend, my brother.

Emmett and Jasper were becoming fast friends, and I was thrilled for Jasper. But, with all his help Emmett was left with more time on his hands than he had planned, and therefore decided to spend that extra time hanging around _my_ domicile.

This worked out perfectly for Jasper, who now had a video game partner at his beck and call, but for me it was a whole other story. It was completely throwing a wrench in my plan to avoid the guy at all cost. After that first day of me making a complete fool of myself, not being able to think clearly around the guy, I decided it would be best to avoid him when at all possible. No way was I letting this guy wheedle his way into my heart.

Emma's utter adoration of the man was not helping my avoidance plan either. Whenever he was around she seemed to attach herself to him, it didn't seem to matter to her…a leg, his lap, or in his arms, whenever he was around she was sure to find him. My baby was completely smitten, and it would appear he was just as taken with her.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**A/N: So are you smitten with the cuddle worthy Emmett Cullen. I know I am. lol**

**Drop me a review; I'd love to hear your thoughts. Thanks. ;)**


	4. Hot Mess

**A/N: If you get a chance show my betas some love, _qjmom _(Indivisible) and _bronzehairedgirl620_ (Stop Drop and Roll) are awesome writers in their own right, and do an excellent job helping make sure I have all my "i's" dotted and my "t's" crossed before posting.**

**Links for the song and Rosalie's car are on my profile.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns any Twilight characters that may appear in this story. The remainder is my original work. Copyright 2009 by the author writing under the pen name, OliviaJane. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

**This chapter is chalked full of Emmett and Rose goodness. Let me know what you think. :)**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Ch. 4 Hot Mess**

**RPOV**

"_**Denial"  
**__**by Sugarbabes**_

_Cynical and hurt was just me  
You were never supposed to be  
Part of what I would call amazing  
It took so long to finally see_

_How I can flower bloom  
Just over a day?  
And at night  
You've got to let the water drain in_

_I didn't want to fall in love with you  
I didn't want to know the things I knew  
It wasn't until I look into the mirror  
Denial_

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

I loved being under the hood of a car just as much as I enjoyed being behind the wheel. It was a love I had inherited from my mother. From the time Jasper and I turned two, she handed us tools and put us to work being her little assistants. She was meticulous in her up keep of the family vehicles.

There was something about being in control of such a powerful piece of machinery that made me all tingly inside; cars just did it for me. The rush they gave me may even be equated to what some men can do for a woman, but having never felt that way about a man I wouldn't be a very good judge on that…although _that _Emmett Cullen, who was there at my every turn lately, could sure set my insides to sizzle at times. Not that I'm admitting it to anyone just yet; not even to myself. _Ignorance is bliss,_ or so I tried to convince myself.

Just to know that this machine and the person who depends on it are completely reliant on my _superb_ mechanical abilities for everything to function properly and run smoothly made me feel…well, powerful.

Today however, the task before me was just your average run of the mill maintenance necessity. I wasn't going to get that flash of heat I felt when I installed a part that would soup up the engine, make it go faster, and often run more efficiently. But no matter, just being under the car brought me a peace that others found when gardening, or reading a favorite book. Under the hood of a car is my sanctuary.

After putting Emma down for her nap, I methodically choose and laid out the hand full of tools I would need to do the quarterly oil change on my car; a fire engine red 1969 Camero with black stripping down the hood. You may be wondering how a nineteen year old jobless college student was able to acquire such an ostentatious car, but those means will go unmentioned at this time.

Once I had the car up on the ramps, I rolled myself under it on the new flat board Jasper had bought me for my (our) nineteenth birthday two months earlier, and got to work.

Changing the oil is a very simple car maintenance task if the person before you didn't tighten the plug down so tight it's nearly impossible to remove during the next oil change. Let's just say, after ten minutes of trying I hadn't budged the damn thing one bit, and I was cursing Jasper up one side and down the other. It was a good thing Emma was sleeping or she'd be hearing some very colorful language, which definitely should not to be heard by those with innocent ears.

What the hell had I been thinking when I agreed to let him change the oil for me? More so than that, what the hell had he been thinking wrenching this damn plug down so hard knowing darn well that I'd be the one to change the oil the next time around?

Yes, I am strong for a _woman_, but not as strong as my brother. A fact of course I would never freely admit.

To make matters worse, Jasper was at school taking a summer course, probably something to do with history if I knew him. _Who the hell wastes their summer in school when they could lounge around being lazy or doing other fun summery things? Oh, right, my brainiac brother. _He was in for a serious ass whooping when he gets home.

As if my frustration level hadn't reached its breaking point I heard a deep chuckling coming from above the hood. Not just any chuckling you see, but chuckling from a guy I had been completely unsuccessful in avoiding for the past few weeks, a very hot guy I might add. But don't tell him that, the man had an ego as wide as the Pacific Ocean is deep. _UGH!_

"What do you want Emmett?!" I nearly screamed in aggravation.

I didn't have to see his face to know it was him. The sound of his laugh, and a quick peek of his well tanned and firmly muscled legs from my position under the car was all I needed to identify the most irritating man who for some unknown reason had decided to make it his summer mission to crack my iced exterior. _Not gonna happen._

_Why can't he just leave me the hell alone?_

He was making me crazy. I didn't want to feel the things that I was feeling for him, things I swore I would never let myself feel for another guy _ever _again. I had decided long ago it was me, myself, and I against the world and there was no room in _my_ world for a man, especially one who was so full of himself. Plus, it just simply pissed me off that he, after all this time of resisting the ways of the male species, could have such a strong effect on me.

"Problems?" He asked in that irritating tone he liked to take with me when he knew he was getting under my skin, and let's say that was more often than not.

_Dammit Rose!_ I cursed myself. _Why are you always letting this one get the upper hand?_

"Only you," I muttered. Praying he'd take a hint and just go away.

Before I could protest he had grabbed my ankles and yanked (okay, rolled) me out from under the car.

_Damn flat board on wheels!_

"Emmett, what the hell do you think you're doing?" I screeched as he took my wrists and pulled me to my feet, everything happened so fast that my head spun and I wavered on unsteady feet.

Once he was sure I was steady on my own two feet he chuckled as he disappeared underneath the car. _JERK!_

"Now Rosie, you know darn well you're too ornery for your own good to ever ask for my assistance, and I'm too ornery to sit back and watch you struggling when I got the skills to assist you. _So_, I just took matters into my own hands," he said matter-of-factly from under the car.

_Double Jerk!_

I felt my whole body vibrate with anger...frustration…I'm not sure what. I just knew I must retaliate, take back control of the situation. I could not let him go on thinking that he'd won this round of Rosalie vs. Emmett Summer 2008.

There was a time in my life when I was well on my way to developing the expert skills of charming the boys, and making them putty in my hands. That was until it all blew up in my face and Roy shot my shining star right out of the night sky.

I still had the skills, but I rarely if ever used them. No need to draw unnecessary attention to myself from any of the always-on-the-prowl male population. I was already cursed with being a natural beauty, _thanks mom,_ something I had a hard time disguising under my faded jeans and a frumpy oversized t-shirts.

I was seriously sick and tired of hiding, and it was just one more thing that made me curse the day Royce King was born. It angered me that I let him have so much power over me, even now, after all this time. I had been blessed with fabulous looks, and one hell of a body if I do say so myself. No, I' m not being conceded, just stating an undeniable fact. I longed for pretty things…sexy things. I even dreamed of them, but I was just not comfortable enough with all the male attention that came along with wearing them.

_UGH! I hate my life._

Shaking off my bout of self-hatred, I decided this might just be the time to pull out my womanly wiles, and put them to good use. Emmett was a man, _obviously,_ and no doubt would succumb if I unleashed my womanly powers on him.

I smoothed back my hair, and knotted my shirt around the back so that it pulled tightly over my more than ample breasts; another unfortunate gift from my mother. I proceeded to get down on my hands and knees, hiking my ass up in the air ever so slightly, and peered under the car.

Damn if the man didn't look even hotter sprawled out all mechanic like underneath _my _car.

_Oh God Rose…Get. A. Grip_.

"Got it!" I heard him say triumphantly from his drool worthy position. Yep, this was all going to work out perfectly.

Shaking some sense back into my head I said in my most sultry, but fake I might add, voice, "Um, _Emmett_?" I wasn't really sure where I was going to go from there. With him being a _man_ _and all,_ I just crossed my fingers his eyes would go for the intended target, and then everything else would go as I'd planned.

"Uh huh?" He grunted absentmindedly while he wiped his hands on an oil stained rag. Swiveling his face and body towards what I hoped was my erotically posed body. One look at his face told me that I'd hit the jackpot.

_YES!_ I smirked inwardly while fluttering my eyes at him.

With his eyes on the _prize_, yep he's a man alright, he continued his swiveling motion on the back board knocking the oil collection pan out from under the cascade of oil pouring out of the car's engine.

What happened next is definitely one for the record books. _Why is it you never have a camera around when you need one?_ Not paying any attention, well except to my voluptuous bosom, his face crossed directly under that stream of blackened oil.

_Bull's eye!_

A face covered with oil was what brought the man back to his senses. I couldn't help myself; I fell back on my butt in a fit of laughter.

_God, I can't remember the last time I laughed like this._

The emotions that flittered across his face were not helping my situation. Shock, anger, amusement, they ran the gamut. But it was the vacant look that silenced my giggles momentarily, and had me jumping to my feet.

"You wouldn't dare Emmett Cullen!" I tried to sound commanding, but failed miserably as I hopped to my feet.

I was having a hard time sounding serious due to the fact that I still continued to snort and giggle. I turned and took off towards the front porch hoping to elude my pursuer.

"Wouldn't I?" He mused, sounding all dark and threatening.

He was quick, and hot on my heels in a flash. As I reached to yank open the front door, he grabbed me around the waist from behind, firmly pressing me into his chest.

"Gotcha!" He said as he proceeded to rub his oil stained face all over my cheek and disarrayed hair.

I froze momentarily. In any other case being restrained like this would have sent me into a state of panic, but for some reason that was beyond me, I wasn't afraid. I wiggled trying to get myself free from his clutches only to do nothing more than turn myself in his arms.

"Emmett," I laughed, with not even the slightest bit of authority in my voice. "Look at what you've done to me."

"You? What about me?" He chuckled.

It was then that I looked up and into his face. _Big mistake. _Not the smartest idea when you find yourself locked in an embrace with a man you've taken an oath to keep at a distance.

Our eyes met and we stood there like two grimy and filthy fools for what seemed like an eternity. I felt completely relaxed within his embrace. It felt…_nice._

His eyes drifted to my mouth and back up to my eyes as if asking for permission. My breath hitched.

_No? Yes?_ Honestly, I wasn't sure if I wanted him to kiss me. _Maybe?_

Taking my silence as an invitation he dipped his head and moved his mouth towards mine, but before those his tempting rosy pillows heavenly goodness met mine a feral cry came from the baby monitor I'd set on the edge of the porch, causing us both to jump and bump our foreheads together.

"Momma!" Emma Grace cried.

"Saved by the bell," Emmett chuckle giving me a peck on my forehead where his had collided with mine. He released me from his hold and I stepped back out of his arms.

"Uh…I, uh…I better go to her," I stuttered, feeling a bit lost without his arms wrapped around me. _What? _What has come over me? I'm never at a loss for words. Any other time, I would have gone running and screaming from a guy who'd taken up residence in my personal space. _What is it about this guy that makes all-this okay?_

I turned towards the door. "Rose?" He asked.

"Yeah?" I didn't bother turning back to face him, keeping my hand firmly wrapped around the doorknob.

I wasn't certain I could keep myself from jumping back into his arms. _Talk…_I was definitely going to have to have a serious talk with myself about these recent developments.

"Uh, never mind," he sighed, turning to go.

"Oh, okay." I closed my eyes tightly and cursed myself for my weakness. I turned to face his retreating form, "Um…Emmett?"

"Yeah?" Good grief, for two college students we sure had a very limited use of the English vocabulary.

"Thanks," I sighed.

"For?" He asked.

"Helping me." There was more than just the obvious meaning behind that statement, more than he would ever know.

"Anytime." He grinned sweetly.

No doubt about it, he knows he's got one foot in the door. _Crap!_

I may as well finish myself off. "Hey, you want to get cleaned up, and come back over for dinner?" I nearly danced with anticipation.

_Yep, I was in serious trouble. Dinner? Oh, he is a smooth one. _Obviously, he'd been removing bricks in my firm "NO MAN GETS IN" foundation.

"Sure," he sounded shocked but eager.

"Kay. Round sixish?" I said nibbling nervously on my bottom lip as I leaned back against the door. _Good grief girl, can you be any more obvious?_

"I'll be here, for food, my heart is yours." His smile was bright as the sun. I had definitely made this guy's day.

_UGH! _What was I thinking?

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**A/N: So, thoughts, comments, predictions for dinner? I'd love to hear them. Drop me a review and I'll send you a cyber Emmett…shirtless, I'd say pant-less, but no matter how much Rose tries to deny her feelings for this hunk a hunk burnin' love, her possessive side would go Rambo on my butt if I did that. lol ;)**

**Just a heads up, I'm leaving for nine days of hiking in the Smoky Mountains next Monday. I don't know if I'll be able to get the next chapter up before I leave. I wanted to let you know so you don't think I fell of the face of the earth. I'm taking pen and paper, and will be writing every free chance I get. **

**Be sure to add this story to your story alerts so you get the next chapter as soon as I get back. :)**


	5. Come On Over

**A/N: Finally! I'm back and even though I slipped and fell three times coming down the mountains of Tennessee and North Carolina, I survived. Did I ever mention that I tend to be alot like the Bella in the books when I'm hiking? lol Hope this chapter makes up for my absence.**

**Oh, is that the dinner bell I hear ringing? Let's read on and see. A picture of how I see Emmett with Emma Grace and song links can be found on my profile.**

**Thanks to my betas _bronzehairgirl620_ and _qjmom_ for helping me make this chapter reader worthy. **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns any Twilight characters that may appear in this story. The remainder is my original work. Copyright 2009 by the author writing under the pen name, OliviaJane. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Previously…**

No doubt about it, he knows he's got one foot in the door. Crap!

I may as well finish myself off. "Hey, you want to get cleaned up, and come back over for dinner?" I nearly danced with anticipation.

Yep, I was in serious trouble. Dinner? Oh, he is a smooth one. Obviously, he'd been removing bricks in my firm "NO MAN GETS IN" foundation.

"Sure," he sounded shocked but eager.

"Kay. Round 6ish?" I said nibbling nervously on my bottom lip as I leaned back against the door. Good grief girl, can you be any more obvious?

"I'll be here, for food, my heart is yours," his smile was bright as the sun. I had definitely made this guy's day.

UGH! What was I thinking?

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Ch. 5 Come On Over**

**RPOV**

"_**Come On Over"  
**__**by Shania Twain**_

_Make a wish-make a move  
Make up your mind-you can choose  
When you're up-when you're down  
When you need a laugh come around_

_Come on over-come on in  
Pull up a seat-take a load off your feet  
Come on over-come on in  
You can unwind-take a load off your mind_

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

As soon as I shut the door I ran over to the bay window. Sitting on my knees, I peeked through the sheer curtains to watch Emmett cross the lawn to his house, being careful not to be seen. _I would just die if he saw me watching him._

Seeing him so excited about being invited over for dinner made me giddy. Again I scolded myself for being way to into this guy. I'd let Mitch kiss me a few times yeah, but never did I let him hold me like I'd just let Emmett hold me on the front porch. I had felt comforted there, and it scared the hell out of me. This kind of thing wasn't supposed to happen to _me_. I wasn't supposed to allow it.

_Why, when it comes to this guy am I so weak about my convictions? _Right now I was torn between the excitement of these newfound feelings, and my commitment to stay man free for the rest of my life.

What I needed was advice from another more knowledgeable woman. But Angela was my only friend, and this particular conversation may be a bit awkward with her not knowing about my past. She would be at a loss to understand my resistance to pursue a relationship with a man who made me all gooey inside. She's a hopeless romantic, and would go all momma bird on me. Pushing me out of the nest before _I_ felt I was ready. I'd certainly crash and burn under her guidance.

I needed Nana Hale; she would know what to do. She always knew just the right thing to say that would calm me down, and see things more clearly. I looked over my shoulder to the clock sitting on the mantel, and saw that it was 1:30. _Dang-it._ Calling her was going to be a problem since she attended her garden club meetings at this time every Thursday. _I guess I'm on my own with this one. _There would be no time to talk to her before Emmett came back over.

"Momma!" Emma Grace screeched, having reached her limit of patience waiting for me come and get her out of her bed. She was just about at that age where she would start climbing out of her crib soon. _My baby was growing up to fast,_ I sighed. Soon we'd be making a trip to Sears to buy her a big girl bed.

I groaned, my head beginning to throb as I made my way up the stairs to my little angel. Besides the whirlwind of emotions swirling around in my head, I needed to get cleaned up. I was a bit of a mess after Emmett's shenanigans. Dinner was also on the agenda. I was originally going to serve up leftovers tonight. What was I thinking inviting him to dinner? Oh, right, I wasn't, I let my guard down, and the next thing I knew, I'd been bedazzled by one very flirtatious, be it cuddly, teddy bear who resided next door.

_Calgon take me away!_

Needing a distraction from the stressful thoughts pertaining to the night that lay ahead of me, I drew Emma and me what I hoped would be a relaxing bubble bath. She was a very good listener as I unloaded my mound of troubles and worries on her while she raced her little plastic sailboats around the tub.

The soothing sounds of her pint size giggles, and the soothing feel of the warm water, did wonders for settling my nerves. By the time we were dried off, and redressed I was ready to face the challenge that was Emmett.

I'd come to several conclusions, with the help of Emma Grace of course, about my predicament:

Maybe all men weren't so bad after all.

I wasn't feeling the need to run for the hills at the thought of having a relationship with someone of the opposite sex.

Emmett could possibly be the one I've been waiting for to help me heal my broken heart.

Even with all these conclusions there was still one major _but…_was I willing to open myself to possibly being hurt and humiliated all over again? The resounding answer was no. I not only had to think of myself this time around, but I was a mom now. I had Emma to consider.

So, to protect myself, and the one I held most dear, the one God had entrusted to me, I would have to settle for being friends. I just hoped Emmett was willing to settle for being friends too.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

As soon as I walked into the kitchen I nearly went into a panic. What on earth was I going to make for dinner? Grocery shopping was scheduled for the following day and we were running low on _everything_. I threw open the frig, and was relieved to find a hand full of stray vegetables. I didn't have a head of lettuce, so sliced up veggies would have to suffice. I went to the pantry and took out the ingredients for spaghetti I always kept on hand just in case I ran into an emergency situation just like this one. _Something quick, something easy._

As Emma made her way to her favorite cabinet and began dragging out several of her beloved pots and lids, I grabbed a large saucepan, handing her a wooden spoon in trade.

I quickly dumped the cans of sauce, diced tomatoes, and mushrooms, measuring in the necessary spices required for spaghetti sauce into the pan. Tonight we'd all be going vegetarian. _Deal with it!_

As I was filling a pot with water for the pasta, Emma serenaded me with Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star while she drummed rhythmically on her pot with the wooden spoon I'd given her. I jumped when I heard an unexpected knock at the front door.

Emma Grace laughed in delight. Abandoning her pot where it lay, she got to her feet, and as fast as any almost two year could move, made her way to the door.

"Em, momma. Em." Her delighted giggles rang throughout the house. "Open," she commanded, standing on her tiptoes grasping at the knob, still too short to turn it so that it would open.

Emmett stood grinning like a fool holding a bundle of daisies tied with a rather large pink bow. _Looks like Jasper struck again._ I'm certain my love of daisies was just another tidbit of information about me he'd fed to the beautiful man peering back at me through the window next to the door. _Friends Rose, just friends, _I reminded myself.

Reaching to open the door I glanced at my watch noticing it was only five o'clock. _Great._ Now I have to figure out how to entertain him for the next hour.

"Hey," he nearly purred causing my steady knees to waver. "I thought I'd come over early to see if I could help you prepare dinner."

"Sure. That sounds great." I did my best to keep any trace of sarcasm out of my voice. "How are you at slicing up vegetables?"

"I'm a master at wielding a knife. Point me in the right direction, and I'll get right on that for you." His warm smile nearly melted my heart as he handed Emma the flowers. "For my girl," he chuckled winking at me as he bent down scooping her up off her feet, walking past me, they trotted down the hall towards the kitchen with her, making galloping noises and chanting, "Hi Oh Silver, Away!"

Good grief, my friend plan was already beginning to falter. Once again I found myself leaning against the door sighing over what to do about this amazing guy who genuinely adored my baby girl.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

After collecting myself I made my way to the kitchen to find Emmett with the last few slices of a loaf of bread laid out across the counter. Emma was sitting on the counter holding a bottle of garlic powder watching intently as Emmett explained to her the importance of spreading the butter evenly over the slice of bread he was holding in his hand.

"What are you two up to?" I inquired. Again, finding myself wondering where this guy had come from. Seriously, what nineteen year old man, and I use the term man loosely, is this at home with a toddler? I didn't know of any other than Jasper, who would go out of his way to spend their time talking and listening to one?

I walked over to the bar and sat down on one of the stools, watching in amazement.

"Well I saw you're preparing spaghetti and I didn't see garlic bread anywhere, so little bit and me are making my famous Garlic Toast in a Pinch," he said as if the answer to my question was so obvious.

He turned back to his task as he sprinkled on a few spices, and then held each slice up so that Emma could shake the garlic powder on. They had a system and it seemed to be running very efficiently. I must say, I was impressed.

The look on Emma's face with each shake of the bottle was quite amusing. She was so serious, and would eye Emmett looking for reassurance that she was doing it just right. She giggled each time he nodded and held up another slice to be seasoned.

The range of emotions that came over me nearly took my breath away. My eyes pricked with tears. _This…_this is what my baby is missing out on by not having a father who loves and adores her. Yes, Jasper was great, but he had his own agenda, and rightly so. She wasn't his responsibility. Emma needed a man who would put her at the center of his world. _God, was I a bad mother for denying her this type of relationship by swearing off men for life?_

My sniffle drew Emmett's attention. His look of concern caused me to stiffen. _Shit! Never let em' see you cry,_ "Onions," I said attempting to shake off the feelings that were trying their best to overwhelm me. I quickly walked over to the stove removing the lid on the pot of boiling water and pouring in the pasta.

Onions? What onions? One would be hard pressed to find an onion in this house full of onion haters. God, please just let him pretend he didn't see me nearly blubbering like a fool.

Emmett picked up the cutting board I set on the counter next to the stove, and replaced it with the cookie sheet covered with his _famous_ garlic toast.

Placing a finger under my chin he turned my face to his. "You're a great mom Rose," he said simply as if he could read my mind. "Don't ever let anyone tell you differently."

"Thank you," I whispered. If I'd spoken above a whisper there would have been no way I could have kept the tears at bay.

I broke my gaze from his magnificent deep blue eyes when I felt a tugging on the hem of my shorts. "Momma, I have cookie?"

"No baby, no cookies until after we eat dinner," I smiled down at her. She really did make everything I'd been through have meaning. For without those experiences, how ever horrific they might have been, there would be a huge piece of my life's puzzle missing without her in my life.

Accepting my reasoning for no cookies without a fuss, she reached down picking up her wooden spoon and toddled over to her heap of pots on the kitchen floor.

"How about some tunes to liven up this _party_?" Emmett cheered, receiving an ear-shattering bang on one of the pots, signaling Emma's approval.

As the peppy twang of the country song piped through the speakers my sadden heart began to settle.

"Never would have taken you as a country girl Rose," Emmett mused.

"Not me, Jasper," I defended my rep. Anyone looking over Jasper's CD collection would take the boy for a country bumpkin sprung from the Deep South, not one born and bred in the Pacific Northwest.

"Sure," Emmett teased as he began to sing word for word, note for note along with Shania while he continued to slice up the fresh vegetables. I leaned against the counter as his hips swayed and bucked to the beat of the song. Okay, maybe I was watching too intently as he swayed to the music, because it was sure heating up in my little kitchen.

"Dance, dance," Emma begged, holding her arms up to Emmett signaling her need to be held.

He bent down flying her up and over his head, continuing to sing and dance with the song.

_Be a winner-be a star  
Be happy to be who you are  
Gotta be yourself-gotta make a plan  
Gotta go for it while you can_

_Come on over-come on in  
Pull up a seat-take a load off your feet  
Come on over-come on in  
You can unwind-take a load off your mind_

I laughed hard as I watched him move around the room with her babbling the words to the song with him. I didn't even realize I'd started singing the song too.

"Caught ya," he chuckle, wagging his brow at me. He offered his hand to me, "Come on join us."

I shook my head, "I don't think so."

"Aw, pwease," he mimicked Emma Grace's pronunciation of the word please, fluttering his best puppy eyes at me.

No way was I resisting that. I took his hand, and he spun me tucking me neatly into his side.

God he smells so good, all Irish Springy and male. Yum. Once again I found myself having to rein in my thoughts. Honestly, if they didn't stop soon I was going to have heat stroke.

He continued to move the three of us effortlessly and gracefully around the small dance floor that was my kitchen. I was impressed with his dancing skills. I bet he's had formal training at some point in his life. That would be something I'd be checking into. The thought of a little Emmett in tights made me laugh inwardly.

We were having such a good time that I didn't even noticed that Jasper had come in until I heard him clearing his throat.

"Ahem. I'm hurt. You planned a party and didn't invite me," Jasper sighed, clutching his chest as if broken hearted.

I jumped out of Emmett's arms as Emma squealed at the sight of him. "Jay, Jay." She hugged him tightly around the neck as he took her from Emmett.

I went back to stirring the sauce as if the scene Jasper had just witnessed never happened. But I wasn't kidding anyone, least of all him. As soon as our eyes met I knew he suspected something more than friendship was going on between Emmett and me, whether or not I was willing to admit it or not.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Jasper gave me several sideways glances as dinner progressed. He seemed rather amused that I kept giggling at the stories Emmett told about growing up in the small town of Forks with his brother, Edward and sister, Alice and their side kick Bella Swan. Bella is apparently Alice's best friend, and now after many years of dancing around each other, Edward's girlfriend.

"Small world, you growing up just an hour away from us our whole lives. It was like we were destined to be friends one day," Jasper mused, sending a wink my way.

What? Was he giving me the go ahead with Emmett? AS IF I need his approval. Okay, maybe I do. But, he was wasting his breath and energy, Emmett and I are just friends.

"So Emmett, tell me a little more about this fire cracker sister of yours," Jasper continued, seemingly enthralled by the stories Emmett had already shared about her.

Hmm…Alice, maybe I could use her to my advantage and deflect attention off myself and onto her. Jasper really seemed captivated by the stories of a girl he'd never even met, a girl for all intents and purposes would on any other occasion drive him up the wall from what Emmett was telling us about her. She'd be here in a week. I needed to get her number from Emmett in a round about way, and see what I kind of information I could get out of her that I could use to my advantage.

I was drawn out of my plotting when Emmett rose, thanking me for dinner, and apologizing for having to leave so early. Something about an early appointment with a counselor at the neighborhood rec center, I really wasn't sure having been so wrapped up in my plans for Alice and Jasper.

I tried blocking out all the feelings I was having for Emmett as I shut the door behind him, and watched his retreating form head home. When I turned to go clean up the kitchen Jasper was leaning behind me against the wall smirking back at me. Crap, obviously I was completely failing at hiding my feelings.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**A/N: So, who wants a little Emma Grace of their own? I know I do, well that's if she comes with a life size version of Emmett that is. lol**

**Reviews are better than my favorite pastry out of the Publix Bakery. Your thoughts and comments mean the world to me. :)**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Emmett's famous "Garlic Toast in a Pinch"**

Sliced Bread

Soft butter or margarine

Garlic Powder

Onion Powder

Italian Seasoning

Coarse Ground Black Pepper

Sprinkle of Salt

*Spread butter over bread.

*Season to taste

*Toast in the oven

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Nominations for The Indie TwiFic Awards, the Razzle Dazzle Awards, The Eddie and Bellie Awards, and the Immortal Cookie Awards are now open. Go on over and nominate your favorite stories. Links for all four sites can be found at the TOP of my profile.**


	6. Silent Confessions

**A/N: ****I can't thank **_**qjmom **_**(Indivisible) and **_**bronzehairedgirl620**_** (Stop Drop and Roll) betaing this story for me. They have been a Godsend.**

**Links for the song and Alice's car are on my profile.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns any Twilight characters that may appear in this story. The remainder is my original work. Copyright 2009 by the author writing under the pen name, OliviaJane. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Ch. 6 Silent Confessions**

**RPOV**

_**Sittin' Up In My Room  
**__**by Brandy**_

_Whoa, ooh  
Seems like ever since  
The first day we met  
There is no one else I think of more than you  
I can't seem to forget  
Can't get you out my head  
Cause the verdicts in  
I'm crazy over you  
How can one be down?  
Tell me where to start  
Cause every time you smile  
I feel tremors in my heart  
I have but one concern  
How can I get with you?  
Till my day comes here's what I'm gonna do._

_Be sittin up in my room  
Back here thinking 'bout you  
I must confess I'm a mess for you  
Be sittin up in my room  
Back here thinking 'bout you  
I'm just a mess with a thang for you_

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Today was the big moving in day at the "party" house next door. I hated to admit it, but Emmett had really grown on me over the past month. I was completely wrong in just about all of my assumptions of him. So, I was keeping my fingers crossed that I was also wrong about the partying part as well.

I was actually looking forward to meeting Emmett's brother Edward, sister Alice, and her best friend Bella. I just hoped that they were as accepting of me as he has been. The few times I'd talked to Alice on the phone had seemed promising. She seemed to be the complete opposite of me, but something about her chipper sunshine personality drew me in. Something told me, besides being a great friend to me, she and Jasper were certain to hit it off. I had a feeling she was exactly what he needed in his life.

I kind of got all warm and fuzzy inside at the thought of possibly making a couple of close girl friends outside of Angela. Close friends were something I'd had few and far between since the "incident". My friends seemed to fall away rather quickly after that. Some with the help of the hateful lies Royce and his friends had spread. The others I'd shut out myself. My life had been shrouded in darkness, and I shunned any light the few real friends I had tried to offer me.

Since that time I had no interest in opening myself up to possibly being hurt by anyone. That's why no one was more surprised than me by how open I'd been with Emmett. He was just so damn persistent, it was almost impossible to deny him anything; well I still continued to deny him what he wanted most. More than anything he wanted to take me out on a "real" date. For crying out loud, I just cut Mitch loose a month ago, no way was I heading down that same road so soon again. _NO WAY! _

I say that like I mean it and I do, but honestly my resistance to this man was rapidly coming apart at the seams. Some days I had the feeling he desperately wanted to throw me over his shoulder caveman style and whisk my off to the nearest Justice of the Peace and make me his woman.

As if I'd let that _ever_ happen. _Oh, who am I kidding. _The mere thought of him doing that made me all warm and tingly in ways I'd never thought a man could possible make me feel.

_I'm blushing. I can't believe I'm blushing AGAIN!_ I sighed, examining my inflamed cheeks in the review mirror as I pulled to a stop in a parking space near the front of the grocery store.

_Shoot, if I didn't stop all this smiling someone was going to ask what put it on my face. Now that would be awkward._ _See what this guy is doing to me?_

He's turning me into a silly weak-kneed girl who can't even think a single rational thought when she's around him half the time.

How he had weaseled his way into my heart so quickly, I still hadn't completely figured out. But a lot of it had to do with the fact that he absolutely adored Emma Grace. I swear, if I'd let him he'd keep her all to himself and never share. I smiled thinking about how this burly Adonis was so completely wrapped around her little finger. All she had to was snap her chubby little digits and he would be at her beck and call. Now how many other nineteen-year-old sports junkies could you say that about?

With the arrival of his roommates still a couple hours away Emmett insisted on watching Emma Grace since Jasper was taking a summer course. This gave me a rare moment of time to myself to run to the grocery store to get the drink and food supplies for the day.

Being a college student myself, I completely got the whole need of food to function…otherwise nothing would ever get accomplished. The right foods definitely could make all things right in a college student's world. I had to make sure to get all the essentials; otherwise all hell might break loose. Plus, Jasper was sure to be half starved by the time he arrived home. I don't think he grabbed anything on his way out the door this morning.

You're probably wondering how I was able to shake my standoffish distrusting Rosalie persona, and was now able to leave my precious baby with a bubble headed small weenie jock. Okay, so as I said my first impression of Emmett McCarty Cullen was kind of off base. There is nothing bubble headed about him. He is definitely a wolf in sheep's clothing, or better yet, a nerd in jocks clothing. Seriously, the guy was majoring in sports medicine with a minor in education. His course load over the past year was enough to make any undergrad pack it up in the first week and high tail it out of here, never to step foot on a college campus again. But he chose this path willingly, and aced every one of those classes, I might add. On top of all that he also held a solid position on U of W's football team.

_Well, lookie there, I sound just like a proud momma now don't I? Watch yourself Rosalie, people are starting to stare. Turn that smile upside down, people are less likely to notice a frown._

I'm happy to report that I was dead on with stereo typing him as a jock though. The guy lived, ate, and breathed all things sports, even women's gymnastics, no kidding. _Okay, so he was probably watching that for other reasons, I know, I know. Really, I'm not that naive. _

If he wasn't watching them or actually playing them himself, there were the hordes of sports magazines as well as video games he had stashed all over his house to feed his addiction. He had also just recently taken a coaching job at the neighborhood rec center for the remainder of the summer. Three days a week you could find him out on the fields behind the center playing various outdoor sports with a pack of energetic elementary age children having the time of his life. _Did I mention the guy was a natural with children?_

On top of all that, he was even trying to turn my sweet pigtailed baby into a sport junky. Yes, my daughter was completely outfitted in all things Seahawks now after an excursion to the memorabilia store about a week and a half I protested and recommended the adorable cheerleader outfit he about came undone right there in the middle of the store.

"Rosalie, there is no way any girl of _mine_ is wearing some sissy ass girly outfit like that, well unless it's you who's volunteering," he had said seductively shooting me a wink, which of course I returned with the biggest eye roll I could manage.

"In your dreams, bud. In. Your. Dreams," I had replied trying not to show just how turned on that thought had made me. _Yep, he was definitely getting under my skin in more ways than one._

_Damn him!_

"In my dreams for sure. _EVERYNIGHT!_ Thanks for the visual babe. I needed something new to fixate my thoughts on, you in your sexed up oversized holey sweats was becoming a bit mundane." He turned giving me a smack on the ass as if this was something he did on a regular basis, something I allowed.

The feel of his warm hand on my derrière conjured up a desire deep within the pit of my stomach. Then it was I who was struggling not to come undone right there in front of all the unsuspecting shoppers.

I had to actually grasp the clothes rack to keep myself upright, only to turn and have Jasper laughing his head off at the whole scene. _Idiot!_ If you can't count on your own brother to have your back, whom can you count on?

"Hot flash," I'd spluttered stupidly as I gave him a quick smile that I was certain screamed the headline, "Young college co-ed nearly has orgasm at Seahawks Outlet. Story at eleven."

"Right," Jasper had said sarcastically.

"Oh, shut up," I had hissed before quickly turning to follow after my daughter who was being carried around the store by a big buffoon as if she was a piece of regulation quality cowhide.

It was a rare occasion to catch Emmett having a conversation that did not at some point involve sports in some form or fashion. Well that is unless it was me he happened to be talking to. Our conversations almost always revolved around anything and everything other than sports unless I happened to bring them up. It was rather endearing how attentive he was with me.

I hated to admit it, but for the first time in two and half years I didn't want to pack it in and run off to Nana Hale's to hide out from what I was sure to come if I didn't...relationship with the opposite sex. _UGH!_

There was just something about him that made me want to stick it out and see it though. Plus, I couldn't even begin to imagine the grief Emma Grace would give me if she never saw her human size teddy bear ever again. Oh, the things I'll do for that little girl._ Sure, Rosalie, you keep trying to convince yourself that she's the reason why you stay._

_Curse that Emmett Cullen!_

He was just too darn charming for his own good. But never fear, we are talking about Rosalie Hale here. If this boy wanted me he was going to have to work mighty hard for it. I was not going to make it an easy task for him. But much to my dismay, he seemed up for the challenge and more than thrilled to take part in it. _How is it he knew me so well already? When and how did that happen?_

I was going to have to watch myself better around those dazzling blue eyes of his. They were utterly mesmerizing and could make me forget my name with just one flash. _Ahh! I'm in so much trouble. _

Who am I trying to kid? I had completely fallen for him, but luckily up to this point I was still able to maintain some of my steely composure around him until I was able to lock myself behind a closed door. Fighting him off was becoming a complicated and exhausting chore.

Once under lock and key it was a whole different story. I would go completely weak in the knees and have to fan myself in an effort to calm my rapidly beating heart while I leaned against whatever piece of furniture was nearby to steady myself.

I had a sinking feeling I wasn't fooling anyone. Jasper hadn't said anything directly, but by the smirks he would give me once I would emerge from my self-induced imprisonments I knew he knew. Seriously, there were no such things as secrets when you had a twin, they just _knew._ No words ever needed to be spoken.

As for the small weenie...well let's just say that part still remains to be seen, literally. I'd been trying to devise a plan to get an "accidental" glimpse, but nothing had panned out. I'd even shut his water off at the outside source the other morning sure he'd want to come over and shower at our place giving me the perfect opportunity to "accidentally" walk in on him while he was in the buff. Unfortunately though, he'd gotten up bright and early to paint, and at the time didn't want a shower. Then the smarty-pants he is figured out that the water had been shut off outside all by himself.

He blamed the whole thing on a teenage prank vowing to get a lock for the spigot. _If only he knew...it was me lover boy trying to get a looksie at your package._

It was looking like I was going to have to fall back on plan C…or is that plan D. Oh, I don't really know anymore. I lost count after the first couple of unsuccessful attempts. This plan stuff was really for the birds. Looks like the sleuth business is definitely not the career path I should ever choose to pursue.

Emmett's sister, Alice, and her BFF (her words not mine) Bella, were arriving today. I guess I was just going to have to enlist one or both of them in my quest. One or both of them may even have the first hand knowledge I was seeking.

_Yikes, _what a way to introduce yourself to the guy who pleasantly haunts all your dreams family, "Hello, I'm Rosalie, nice to finally meet you. By the way could you please answer me this about your brother's joystick? Um, well, uh...does it aim to please?"

_Good Lord, _like that was going to happen. I had talked briefly with Alice a couple of times on the phone over the past week, but in no way did I think our relationship had progressed to the comfort level of me asking about her brother's private parts, or would I ever. I was definitely going to have to feel Bella out on this one.

Seriously though, I was really looking forward to seeing the evidence with my own eyes. _Dang, is it hot in here or what? What's with this store running the heat in the middle of the summer?_ _Geez, Rosalie._ People are staring again. _Get a grip!_

I quickly made my way to the checkout counter, paid for my groceries, and made my way out to my car. No need to further embarrass myself in public as my mind continued to wonder over the amazingly fine enigma, Emmett Cullen.

I had never been one for blushing, but since Emmett had burst into my life, I just couldn't seem to stop. It was getting _ridiculous._

Here I was Rosalie Lillian Hale. The girl who never dreamed of wanting another guy to _ever _lay one hand much less one finger on her again, now just could not seem to keep her mind out of the gutter. _Damn, if I didn't want the boy's hands all over me!_

_No doubt, it is definitely hot in here. Where's that customer service number, now the A/C in my car seems to be on the fritz? What is going on?_ _Get a grip girl!_

I banged my fist on the dash for good measure just in case it wasn't raging hormones that had ignited this round of hot flashes. Of course there was nothing wrong with the A/C in the car. The raging heat was coming from within me.

I was almost home and I really needed to get a handle on myself. _If Emmett sees me like this he'll know exactly what's been on my mind. _

Emmett happened to have the uncanny ability to read my body language; especially that for which he was responsible for, and would surely use it to play me like a well-tuned violin.

_YAY! __Score, one, no, score ten for Team Emmett._ _Great. Just great. _

There was no doubt he was definitely leading in this sick and twisted mating game we were playing with one another.

Once arriving home I noticed three new cars now sat in the driveway next to Emmett's Jeep next door. There was a silver grocery getter, I mean Volvo, a beat up red and rusty Chevy truck that looked to be on its last leg, and _WOW_ a speed yellow 2008 Porsche Boxter. _The only thing that could make that car better would be for it to be red._ I sighed internally as my eyes raked appreciatively over the amazing piece of machinery. I would definitely have to get who ever owned it to let me take her for a spin around the block…town…wherever, as long as I was behind the wheel.

I knew Emmett's father was a doctor, and I know that doctors make a lot of money, shoot Jasper and I had even been raised in what you would be considered a well off family, but this was just…_WOW._ There was no other word to describe that car.

I had been so taken with the beautiful Porsche that I had not even noticed the moving truck. It was huge. Seriously, how much stuff could three first year college students have? The sight of the truck stopped me dead in my tracks. I suddenly had an overwhelming case of stage fright.

_What if they didn't like me? You? Everyone loves you._ _Right! Oh well, their lose if they don't._

Finding my confidence once again, _God, I hated when I wavered like that. _I sucked it up taking a couple of deep breaths as I grabbed a few groceries bags from the back seat and headed inside.

_Score another point for Team Rosalie. Where the hell was Emmett?_ _Doesn't a real man help with the groceries?_

The sound of Emma Grace's giggles resonated throughout the house. Following the sound I made my way into the family room to find an over sized teddy bear making snow angels in a pile of spilled packing peanuts with my precious daughter. _God, could you have possibly made him anymore perfect?_

_Right, still not helping with the groceries._ _Maybe not so perfect after all._

I quickly tallied another point for in my favor.

_Oh, throw in the towel Rosalie; the man is on the floor making snow angels to please your daughter for crying out loud. Goner. You are definitely a goner._

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**A/N: Reviews really would make my day about now. Just a heads up. I will be out of town again, so I will be unable to update next week. But, the chapter is in the hands of my betas so hopefully it will be ready to go when I get back in town July 7th. **

**The Indie TwiFic Awards are still taking nominations and they are dedicated to stories that you think are awesome, but just don't receive the reviews like other stories. Stories in progress like All the King's Men, that receive less than 30 reviews per chapter can be nominated. Or stories that are completed that have received less than a 1,000 reviews total, like all the stories in The Project series are also eligible. And I know I'm pimping myself out here, and yes I'm shameless to be dropping hints like that. lol**

**This story as well as my other stories, This I Swear, and More Than a Beautiful Mess have all been nominated for awards over at the Immortal Cookie Awards.**

**Also, this story has been nominated for best AU at the Razzle Dazzle Awards. Voting starts June 30th. **

**The Eddie and the Bellie Awards are still taking nominations.**

**Links for all awards sites can be found at the top of my profile. I know this was a rather long A/N. I appreciate you seeing it through. :)**


	7. Two Worlds Collide

**A/N: Hey everyone, I'm back. I have no plans for anymore extended trips. So hopefully, be it I don't hit any major writing blocks, I should be able to get back to the regular weekly update. YAY!**

**Song link on my profile if you're interested. **

**Thanks go to bronzehairgirl620 and qjmom for betaing my hot mess. **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns any Twilight characters that may appear in this story. The remainder is my original work. Copyright 2009 by the author writing under the pen name, OliviaJane. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Ch. 7 Two Worlds Collide **

**RPOV**

_**Two Worlds Collide  
**__by Demi Lovato_

_She was given the world  
So much that she couldn't see  
And she needed someone  
To show her who she could be  
And she tried to survive  
Wearing her heart on her sleeve  
But I needed you to believe_

_You had your dreams, I had mine  
You had your fears, I was fine  
Showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide_

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

I was drawn out of my reverie by a trilling voice that sounded somewhat familiar, "Emmett! Why must you always make the clean up twice as much work? Look at this mess! If you think for one minute that any of us are going to help you clean it up, you've got another thing coming. Now take this broom and remedy _this_, NOW!" A very petite girl with dark choppy hair exclaimed as she threw her hands up in the air in obvious frustration.

"Five more minutes," Emmett tried negotiating.

She completely ignored him. "Chop, chop, time is of the essence. You're already stressing me out, and we've only just begun the task of making this shoebox you've lived in for the past month into a home. Good Lord, this is going to take forever!"

_Hmm, I wonder if this is Bella or Emmett's baby sister Alice._ He had warned me that his sister was one for the dramatics. I really hadn't gotten that impression from the few times I'd talked to her on the phone though. Excitable, yes, but not dramatic.

"_Ah_, Ali," he pouted that adorable pout of his. "Me and Em2," oh did I forget to mention that he'd taken to calling my precious little girl Em2 when I wasn't around, like she was his mini-me or something? He knows how much it unnerves me, yet he continues to do it anyway. No doubt that was his plan. As much as I hate to admit it, even though it irked me, I found it completely endearing as well.

_Again,_ _damn him._ _Girl, you are in deep. __You've got it bad for this one._

"Em2?" She looked at him incredulously.

"Yeah, Em2." He held Emma Grace up over his head like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Emma's giggles grew louder as he flew her back and forth through the air as if she were Superman. "We were just having ourselves a bit of fun on our break from all the manual labor."

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" The pixie size diva spat. "We haven't even started offloading the furniture from the truck yet."

I decided now would be a good time to make my presence known before she went all Rambo on him or something. Definitely not something my baby needed to be a witness to. With as livid as she appeared to be, I had no doubt she was capable of ripping him a new one in a matter of minutes.

Removing my hand from my mouth, which I had been using to stifle my giggles, I cleared my throat.

"Umm…I hate to break up this little soiree you all are having, but its lunch time for the munchkin," I said sending Emmett a slightly wary smile.

"Oh, hey babe," Emmett responded, brushing the Styrofoam bits off himself and Emma.

_Babe? What the hell? _

"Uh, I mean Rosie," he tried back peddling after noticing the death glared I was sending him. "Rose," he corrected. _Better. _"Rosalie." _Much better._

"The Rosalie? The one you've been telling me _so_ much about Em?" The half pint chic winked at him, an apparent attempt to goad him. Her plan of embarrassing him seemed to have worked by the slight pink hue I saw creeping across his cheeks. What on earth had he been telling her about me that would make him blush?

Several possibilities came to mind, and in a matter of seconds I was blushing too. I was really going to have to strangle this man for bringing out the new, and very irritating side to my personality I never knew existed.

"Rose." The petite girl ran up to me, pulling me into a hug.

_No, correction, make that a bear hug. Good God, who knew someone so small, could be so strong._ _Being abnormally strong must be a required trait in the Cullen family._

"It's so good to finally meet you. I have really enjoyed the conversations we've shared over the past few days, and from what Emmett has already told me I feel as if I already know you. We're going to be such_ great_ friends," she nearly cooed, continuing to embrace me.

_For the love of God who was this girl and why was she practically slobbering all over me._ I was definitely not one for hugging and my stiff posture had obviously not clued her in on that well-known fact.

"Alice?" I paused as her voice finally registered. I stepped away from her in an effort to put some distance between me, and this mere stranger. I reached out and took Emma from Emmett. Her little arms clenched around my neck like a pair of vice grips, and once again I found myself being bear hugged. I sighed. She had picked up so many mannerisms from him in the short time since he'd barged into our lives.

Alice nodded exuberantly.

Emmett chuckled heartily at my reaction to his energetic sister.

"Em love momma," Emma giggled. Leave it the young one to redirect our attention.

"Aw, baby. I know you love me. I love you too." I pressed my forehead against hers, nuzzling her nose with mine.

"No," she said adamantly, leaning away from me. "Em!" She pointed fervently at Emmett. "_Em_ love momma."

_Good grief. What is this man been filling my little one's head with when I'm not around?_

"That's nice, sweetie." I completely avoided any eye contact with Emmett knowing a traitorous blush was sure to rage like a forest fire across my face if I did. Everyone would know I was having similar thoughts about him. "Of course Emmett loves mommy, he's mommy's friend, and friends love one another," I rambled hoping to placate her.

"Alwis, she love Em too," Emma continued. Thankfully her short attention span had move on to her next intended target.

"Of course I do sweet pea." Alice went up on her tiptoes, kissing Emmett's cheek noisily. "And;I love you, too." As Alice reached over to tuck a lock of hair behind Emma's ear she leaned towards me whispering, "Smart girl you've got yourself here Rosalie. She calls them like she sees them."

_What? Good grief, not her too. I thought I'd find an ally in Emmett's sister. Plus, you can't go by what a baby thinks. She's not even two for crying out loud! Babies think everybody loves everybody else. Sheesh!_

She laughed at my expression. It's like she was clairvoyant, or something. If nothing else the look she gave me in return let me know she was nothing less than very intuitive.

_Great. Just great._ That's all I need, a friend who has the supersensory ability of predicting my future, well my future with her brother anyway. It would be just my luck that Emmett's little brother, Edward, is so perceptive that he has an uncanny ability of discerning the thoughts of those around him, like he's telepathic. A soothsayer and a mind reader, you can't get anymore perfect than that, I though sarcastically.

_Ugh!_ I'm seriously beginning to rethink the whole I-need-a-friend thing.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

With Alice and Emmett's help, I got all the groceries I'd purchased for lunch out of the car. Emma grinned triumphantly as she toddled into the house carrying a bag containing a loaf of bread. It was amazing how children at this age were so willingly wanted to help out, to be assigned a chore, but I knew that would be short lived. Once that chore became a "have to" and not a choice, all that helpful eagerness would surely fade away. But that was all part of watching them grow up.

As we entered the kitchen Emmett stopped short causing me to run into him, and then Alice into me.

"What the hell, Emmett?" Alice screeched as she lost her grip on one of the sacks, spilling its contents all over the floor.

I briefly caught a glimpse of two people locked in a very heated kiss while canoodling in front of the kitchen sink. The girl had herself pressed up against the guy while his hands roamed eagerly over her shapely…uh…yeah…use your imagination.

As soon as they heard Alice's trilling voice they both sprang apart as if they'd been shocked. The girl, who I must say had the most amazing long brown locks, hair most girls would kill for, instantly turned beet red.

_Wow, looks like my blushing twin has arrived._

She grinned shyly, turning her eyes to the floor, and biting on her bottom lip. It was evident that she was thoroughly embarrassed.

The guy on the other hand, smiled cockily. _Oh, no doubt about it, this one is a charmer._

Before anyone could speak, Emma was at, who I assumed was Emmett's brother Edward's feet patting his leg. "Kiss, kiss," she demanded holding her hands up in the air.

Yep, that's my girl. Not shy with anyone, a prime candidate for stranger danger. I was in so much trouble when she hit puberty. She definitely had an affinity for kissing the boys.

"Why who do we have here?" The guy asked bending over to lift Emma into his arms. _What is it about these Cullen men and their natural ease with children?_

He wasn't able to inquire any farther. My sweet little angel laid a big wet one square on his mouth.

"Well…slow down little beauty," Edward chuckled. "I'm taken." He in turned and sweetly kissed the mystery girl's cheek.

"Bella, Edward, meet Rosalie and her dazzling daughter Emma Grace," Alice introduced everyone.

"You best watch out for my girl here, Bella," Emmett grinned, wagging his brow. He held out his hands to Emma who willingly propelled herself into his arms. "She'll charm Edward right out from under you, and you won't even see her coming. She's got_ skilz_."

"Emmett," I warned. "Give me my _baby_." Holding out my arms I retrieved my little girl. "I'm sure you won't be thinking it's so funny in ten years when she's got boys chasing her home from school. _Skilz_, good grief she's just a baby for crying out loud," I defended. I turned to put her in the high chair that Emmett bought for her to use at his house so I could start getting everything ready for lunch, not noticing that the room had become completely still and quiet except for Emma's constant baby babble.

As I argued with Emmett in my head, I suddenly stopped realizing what I'd said, finally noticing that all eyes in the room were on me.

_Shit! Did I actually just say that out loud? Much less think it in my head? Lord, please tell me I just did not refer to Emmett in the future tense, the far future tense._

_Shit!_

I turned knowing I had to face my jury. _Yep, I'd definitely said it out loud._

Alice was bouncing in place like she was about to break out into a cheer.

Edward and Bella looked confused. Maybe Edward wasn't as in the know as I'd predicted.

And Emmett…do I even chance a look his way? My internal argument raged as I gave him a quick sideways glance.

_Shit…shit, shit, shit!_

The guy was totally beaming. So much so, I was nearly blinded by the kitchen light reflecting off his pearly whites.

There was definitely no salvaging this major blunder. Head hung low; I gave Emmett another tally mark on my imaginary chalkboard. I no longer added up the tallies. He was so far ahead of me in this crazy mating dance we were playing it wasn't even funny. I had a feeling sooner rather than later, much to my chagrin, I'd be hauling out my white flag in surrender and conceding defeat. In my mind I stomped my feet in aggravation like a four year old.

"What?" I decided to act stupid, which never played very well on me. Rosalie Hale was not a stupid girl.

"_So_, you plannin' on keepin' me around for a while, Rosie?" Emmett grinned like a fool as he moved in on me.

"Stay back you numb skull," I warned, holding up a bag of chips between him and me. "You know what I meant." _No Rose, he probably doesn't. You don't even know._ "Now get out of here or lunch will never get on the table." My defensiveness only made my guilt…my feelings…shine that much brighter.

_Ah, crap!_

"Yeah, we know exactly what you _meant_." Alice sent me a knowing smile accompanied by a wink as she moved to the counter to set up the drinks and cups. There was no denying it. The girl I'd just met, I'd yet to get to know, knew I had the hots for her brother. Either that or she had a nervous twitch that caused her to wink at opportune times. Yeah, that's wishful thinking.

_Crap...puppy poo…shit!_ Every synonym for the knee deep dog doo I was stuck in came to mind.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"Rose, I just wanted to thank you for doing all this," Bella paused, gesturing at the leftover lunch items that remained on the table. "It was awful sweet of you." She smiled warmly at me as she took the last bite of her roast beef sandwich.

I smiled back at her. In just the short time I'd spent with her over lunch I found I really liked her. She came across as genuinely sweet with a warm and caring nature. Plus, I found the love that radiated between her and Edward endearing. No one would ever guess these two had known each other their whole lives. Everything between them still seemed so fresh and new.

"Yeah, sweet and self-sacrificing, being that this big oaf," Edward said, focusing his eyes on his Emmett's. "Has done nothing, and I repeat _nothing_, except goof off, and make a mess of things since we arrived. He was more than capable of getting the groceries himself with all the time he's had on his hands." Edward humored us with his brother's childish antics around Emma Grace.

"Aw bro, me and by best girl here," Emmett patted Emma Grace on top of her head, "we had plans for this morning. I couldn't disappoint a girl as pretty as her by breaking our date," he chuckled.

Edward and Alice rolled their eyes, while Bella beamed. None of them seemed the least bit surprised by how taken he was with Emma Grace.

"Save it Emmett. We're on a schedule here, and you need to get with the program. We have to return the moving truck to the U-haul center by five o'clock sharp. There's no more time for fun and games. It's time to get down to business," Alice chided him.

"Sure, sure, Ali," he agreed.

"I can help with that too. As soon as we're done here I will be whisking this little _distraction_ off to sleepy land essentially ending your date, mister wonderful," I playfully poked at Emmett. "You won't have anymore excuses not to give your brother and sister a hand with all the unpacking that needs to get done."

His eyes twinkled at hearing me call him mister wonderful. "And what about you Rosalie? You're always distracting me too." He reached over grabbing my wrist, pulling me out of my chair, and into his lap.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen! You unhand me this instant!" I squealed as I struggled to break free of his hold.

"And if I don't? Will you punish me?" The heavily seductive tone of his voice sent a wave of heat straight through me drawing my eyes to his.

Who knows how long we sat like that, it could have been a matter of seconds or it could have been hours. I had lost myself completely in the deep blue pools of his eyes, relaxing in the security of his embrace.

It wasn't until someone cleared their throat that I came to my senses and realized exactly where I was, and whose arms we're still wrapped firmly around me.

"Shit," I muttered as I sprang from his lap back into my chair.

I looked up to see five amused faces staring back at me.

_Oh, geez, they're never going to let this one go._

I swear Emmett literally glowed in triumph at seeing everyone's reaction to the two of us getting all cozy at the dinner table. He even had the nerve to wink cockily at me.

_Jackass!_ He probably had this all planned out before we ever sat down to eat.

I immediately turned my gaze away from Emmett locking my sights on Jasper. It was his eyes that brought the total of onlookers to five. He had actually been the one to clear his throat.

"Uh, is this a private party, or can anyone join in?" His knowing grin did not escape me. _Why was he always looking at me like that when Emmett was around?_

Alice's, whose back was to Jasper, head snapped to attention rather abruptly, spinning around in her seat to face him as if she'd heard the voice of her long lost love.

_Hmm._ I watched with marked curiosity.

She sprang to her feet nearly pouncing on him as she linked her arm with his, leading him to the empty chair next to hers.

"No handsome. _You_ are more than welcome to join us…anytime," she fawned all over him. "Sit, sit. Let me make you a sandwich. You must be famished."

"Uh…yeah…um, that would be uh…great," Jasper spluttered.

_What?_ Jasper has always been a smooth talker, especially with the _ladies_. He had the uncanny ability to sense their emotions and use it to his advantage. Never though, had I known him to be at a loss of what to say to anyone of the female persuasion.

"And you would be?" He asked, gaining a bit of his composer back.

_There's my boy._ I giggled inwardly.

"Alice, Alice Cullen," she cooed.

"Alice," he breathed. "That's beautiful. I'm…"

"Jasper," she finished his sentence for him. "I know." She turned, going into the kitchen, I assumed to do her June Cleaver duties and make him a hearty man's sandwich.

There was very little verbal exchange when she returned with his prepared meal. Alice sat captivated as she watched him as he "oohed" and "aahed" over every bite.

Jasper on the other hand seemed to be just as enraptured by her. He studied each and every inch of her face like he was studying a marble statue for one of his Art History classes.

I rolled my eyes. Only Jasper could fall head over heels in love with a girl at first sight. Must have something to with his ability to read people, I mused. Actually, now that I think back to our conversation with Emmett last weekend after the oil change _incident_. Jasper had seemed to be completely taken with Alice as he hung on every word Emmett had shared about her, which I found freakishly weird at the time.

I sighed. _I wish love would come that easily for me._

I excused myself from the table, shaking my head at the sickly scene going on between my awe struck brother and the besotted Alice. It was a good thing I had to get Emma home and down for her nap before she turned into an over tired holy terror. Otherwise, I would have become nauseous watching the two of them caught up in their silent reverie.

I wasn't worried about missing a thing as I walked out the door. No doubt, Jasper would be giving me an earful about one Mary Alice Cullen when he returned home later. That's if he able to pry himself away from his "destiny" as I had heard Alice mumble to herself about their meeting.

I felt a pang of jealousy as I carried Emma back to our house. _When would the time come that I could trust a man, as well as myself, so freely that I could give my heart away with out the fear of the possible repercussions? When would I stop second-guessing everything I was feeling for Emmett?_

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**A/N: YAY, the gangs all here! Woo Hoo! I'd love to know what you're thinking. Make my day and drop my a review. ;)**


	8. Just One of the Girls

**A/N: I would like to dedicate this to my sister and my newest nephew born this morning at 7:21. Wyatt Harrison Davis is definitely going to be a little heart breaker...hint Emmett look alike ladies and gentlemen. ;)**

**Huge thanks go out to **_**staceygirl aka jackbauer, qjmom, and bronzehairedgirl620**_** for betaing this chapter for me. Go check out their stories, they're so much fun.**

**Video link on my profile for the song. Someone actually did a YouTube for the Cullens using this song. lol**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns any Twilight characters that may appear in this story. The remainder is my original work. Copyright 2009 by the author writing under the pen name, OliviaJane. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Ch. 8 Just One of the Girls**

**RPOV**

_**"We Are Family"  
**_**_by Jordan Pruitt_**

_Everyone can see we're together  
As we walk on by  
And we fly just like birds of a feather  
I'm not telling no lie_

_All of the people around us to say  
Can we be that close  
Just let me state for the record  
We're giving love in a family dose, yeah_

_We are family  
I got all my sisters with me  
We are family  
Get up everybody and sing_

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

I arrived next door, bright and early, still trying to figure out how I'd been rooked into a shopping trip with two girls I barely knew. It was a rare occurrence for me to let someone new into my life, and somehow in a matter of a few hours, Alice and Bella had weaseled their way in. Well, more like Alice did the weaseling, and Bella tagged along for the ride. She was Alice's sidekick.

Apparently, not only was charm a dominant character trait in the Cullen gene pool, but feistiness was as well.

It was clearly evident in Emmett and Alice. However, I found Edward to be a bit more reserved, level headed you might say. But that was just my first impression. Time would tell.

I stood trying to shake off a round of nerves that came out of nowhere. _It's just two harmless girls Rosalie, you can handle the,_ I chided myself. But I really wanted them to like me, which was very uncharacteristic of me. Usually I could careless what someone thought. Lately however, I was finding myself wishing I had girls my age I could share and do things with. Life is lonely when you're a single mom living with your brother. Yes, I had Ang, but she and Ben had gone home to spend the summer with their families.

Girlfriends were something I'd been missing since Royce stole my confidence what seemed like eons ago now. Yet there were days it felt like the horror he brought into my life happened just yesterday. I really did want someone, a friend or maybe even friends, besides my brother, who I could share my deepest fears and my greatest joys with. Someone, who'd be there to hold my hand, or pat me on the back. Someone, who may not understand, but would listen all the same.

With my confidence suddenly at an all time low, a slew of ridiculous questions ran through my mind. _How am I supposed to act? What does one do to make friends?_

I felt like a social retard, and I couldn't fathom where all this anxiety was coming from. I had friends before. Why was this so hard for me now? My fear of rejection was consuming me.

I raised my hand to knock on the Cullen-Swan front door; when it flew open unexpectedly, nearly scaring the living daylights out of me. My hand flew to my chest as if that would keep my pounding heart in place.

"Rose!" Alice exclaimed, grabbing my hand and yanking me into the house. "I'm so excited that you agreed to come along with Bella and me. We are going to have _so_ much fun. The mall is my home away from home."

"Uh, Alice? I thought we were going shopping for household items," I said, a bit confused at how the mall fit into our preplanned shopping scenario. Sure there was Sears, but a kitchen appliance isn't what I thought she was looking for. The more I thought about it, the mall sounded like fun. It had been ages since I'd had a day out with friends at the mall. I used to love hanging out there when I was younger, going to the movies, getting a new outfit, and boy watching. Not that Port Angeles had anything that came close to what Seattle had to offer, but it had been fun nonetheless.

"We were, but I was just too antsy to wait. I took care of all the household stuff earlier in the week." Her hands waved around the room drawing my attention to her very creative handy work. "Today's shopping trip is all about spoiling _ourselves_," she sighed, caught up in some weird twisted daydream about the mall I assumed.

I laughed to myself, finding her theatrics rather amusing. _"Okay,"_ I responded, not exactly sure how to take this side of Alice. I will admit though, it didn't at all surprise me coming from her.

I guess she took my lack of outward enthusiasm as a sign of resistance. Honestly, I was excited; I was just caught off guard with her high-spirited revelation. Plus, I just didn't see the need to go berserk about going to the _mall_. Yeah, at one time in my life I would have been over the moon about the idea, but my tragic past had stolen most of my zest for life, and I was just now realizing just how much.

This revelation angered me. _How…no…why had I let myself become so consumed by this one event? _When I thought about it, other than the time I spent with Angela, and the rare date I went on, I had become virtually reclusive over the past two and a half years. It was time for a change.

"Rose, really, we must do something about this…this mannish daywear you insist on wearing every day." She waved her hands wildly up and down as she assessed my attire. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you and Bella were twins separated at birth. Don't worry there's hope for you. Look at what I've done for Bella." I turned in the direction of the stairs as Alice gestured toward a descending Bella.

Bella came bounding down the stairs rather clumsily, wearing a very cute empire waist black satin top and a jean mini skirt that hit her just shy of mid-thigh. Alice winced as she eyed Bella's black Converse tennis shoes. "Okay, so she's a work in progress."She looked horrified at the sight of the dingy and well-worn shoes.

"Just ignore her, Rosalie. She's on the prowl for new blood, and by that I mean she's looking for a new shopping companion. Me, I'm hoping she'll find the buddy she's_ always_ dreamed of, so she will stop dragging me off and dressing me up all the time. And you, my friend look like the perfect candidate." Bella smiled teasingly.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"So…Rose, what is going on between you and my brother?" Alice didn't waste time jumping right on the subject of Emmett and I as we entered Juicy Couture at the University Village in Seattle.

"Besides the fact he likes to crawl under my skin on a regular basis and is clueless to the constant barrage of bitchy vibes I send his way?" I retorted, trying my best to disguise the confusing feelings I was having for him.

"Call it what you will, but it's a mating game all the same." Alice grinned slyly, perusing a rack of over-priced tank tops.

"Mating game? _Right._ The guy is an egomaniac who can't take a hint. The only reason I keep letting him come around is because when he couldn't sway me, he wheedled his way into my baby girl's heart. Now if she doesn't have her daily dose of EM,1 she pitches a royal fit. I swear it's like he's some kind of drug and she's hopelessly addicted." I rolled my eyes as I focused my attention on a rack of linen pants.

I guess you could say I was a bit jealous at how taken Emma had become with Emmett. She was his number one fan, and it would appear as of late that I was coming in second in her book of favorite people. I wasn't used to having to share the limelight in her world and it was taking me time to get adjusted to that fact.

"Yeah, he does have a way with the little ones," Bella said sounding like a proud sister. "It's almost like he's the Pied Piper of little people. Alice, you remember how every summer when we helped out with Bible school, they all flocked to him during music and snack time?"

"Sure do. The scenes were definitely 'aw' moments in my book," Alice offered, confirming what Bella said was true.

I choked on my gum. I just couldn't picture big burly Emmett teaching Bible school, much less leading music time for a bunch of five year olds with Jesus Loves the Little Children.

"You can deny it all you want, but you're just as smitten as Emma Grace," Bella mumbled absentmindedly under her breath.

"What?" I asked, getting too caught up in my thoughts of Emmett sitting in the middle of a Sunday school room, surrounded by kids sitting at his feet, hanging on his every word. I had not been paying attention to the conversation going on around me.

"Face it Rose, you've got it as bad for Emmett as he does for you. Anyone can see it. Whether or not you admit it or even realize it, you _want_ him so much; a blind man could see it. When the two of you are in the same room together, it's like everything and everyone else fades into the background. Really Rose, the two of you should kiss already," Bella suggested rather sternly.

Alice giggled as she slipped into a dressing room with her arm weighed down with items to try on. Grinning approvingly at her best friend, she nodded for her to continue, before she shut the door.

"Seriously Rose, the constant and easy banter…bickering…whatever you want to call it, is all the evidence one needs to see that you've fallen and fallen hard my friend. You my dear, are the one who is completely and utterly addicted." Bella lifted her brow in triumph as if asking me to challenge anything she'd said.

_Sheesh, am I really that obvious? How can I admit to the world, what I'm not even ready to admit to myself? _

"Stick a sock in it Bella!" I said defensively, praying that Alice would try on something _fantastically amazing _that would trump this conversation.

My snippiness only made the both of them laughed even harder. We were beginning to draw stares from other patrons.

_Oh, for crying out loud!_

"You know, Alice, I could say the same about you and Jasper," I shot back in an effort to take control of the wheel in this conversation. A divine intervention would obviously not be forthcoming.

"Yes and no," she came back. "_Yes_, we are both completely and utterly addicted to each other. I'm not afraid to admit that he stole my heart from the first moment our eyes met," she sighed, placing her hand over her heart as she surveyed the black mini dress she'd tried on in the mirror. "But _no_, unlike you girly, I have no problem letting my Jazzy know where I stand with my feelings towards him."

Now it was Bella nodding in agreement.

"Is your memory so short that you can't recall that the day we met I informed him that one day, not far in our future, he would make me his wife? That he's exactly what I've been waiting for _all_ my life?" Alice was smiling so brightly at the memory that her cheeks had to be aching.

"I remember. It was _only_ five days ago for crying out loud. I remember very clearly Jasper stumbling into the house after you'd released him from your clutches mumbling incoherently about a crazy chick, rings, and marriage. You nearly gave him heart failure." I laughed recalling just how out of it Jasper was when he came home that night. But I'll admit that over the past week they've been like two powerful magnets unable to keep themselves apart. Whatever free time they've had, they've spent it together. It's rather nauseating. It's like watching one of those old fairytales come to life right before your eyes.

"Stop deflecting, Rose. Jazz and I have no problems admitting our attraction…our _love_. But you on the other hand have issues." _If only she knew._ "Issues I'm fully capable of helping you overcome," she assured me.

If she knew about my issues, she'd understand my reluctance. She'd understand why it isn't that simple. If she knew how completely damage I was on the inside, she'd understand just how hard it is for me to deal with what Emmett was stirring within me.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Over a Moderno Vegetarian deep-dish pizza at Delfino's Pizzeria, I learned more about the Cullen family. Like how Alice and Edward were the same age, but they weren't actually twins like I had assumed. Actually they weren't even blood siblings. Edward had been adopted as an infant when his parents, the Masens, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen's closest and dearest friends, were killed in a fatal car accident five short months after his birth.

Hearing his story made my heart hurt. _What would happen to Emma Grace if something were to happen to me?_ I just hoped if, God forbid something did happen, things would turn out as well for her as they had for Edward.

I also learned that Bella's parents were also close friends of the Cullen's and had been since their moms met in a Lamaze class where Mrs. Swan was the teacher and Mrs. Cullen was a student.

"My mom tells the funniest stories about those classes," Alice mused. "My mom was a quiet and often reserved person but she instantly became friends with Renee. She describes Renee as the wild and wacky teacher who carried her infant daughter around in one of those Native American style papoose contraptions on her back everywhere she went." She giggled at the images her mother's stories had created.

"Yeah, it was 'friends at first sight' my mom says. She said she felt it was her duty to rescue the overwhelmed mother of a rambunctious eleventh month old with another on the way. My mom thought Esme was the crazy one. Who in their right mind has babies back to back like that was her thinking." Bella paused as the waitress set the hot and steamy pizza on the table in front of us.

"Then after everything that happened with Edward coming to live with you guys, I think she thought she had her hands full enough between me and helping Esme and Carlisle out. I swear Rose, people often had a hard time telling who the three of us belonged to. We all called both of our mothers 'mom,' which of course didn't help the situation. It was always confusing for sales clerks, teachers, new neighbors…," Bella chuckled.

"What about your dad, Bella? What does Edward call him?" I inquired; my curiosity piqued wondering what ones boyfriend called their girlfriend's father after so many years.

"Well, until recently he always called him Mr. Charlie, but after we started dating, the tension between them grew to epic proportions and now he refers to him only as sir," Bella said nibbling on her slice of pizza.

"I think Charlie has always known that one day Edward was going to _steal_ his little girl away from him. Maybe that's why it took Edward so long to confess his true feelings for Bella, Charlie scared…or should I say scares him shitless." Alice leaned sideways bumping Bella in the shoulder.

"Ah, from just the short time I've know you guys I'd say it was Bella being shy and stubborn, and Edward being clueless like the rest of the male population inhabiting this earth," I laughed.

"Stubbornness! That's what it all boiled down too. Neither one of them thought the other could possibly be having the same feelings that the other was feeling. Ridiculous!" Alice huffed. She picked up her bottle of Pierre and took a sip.

"If it weren't for the ski trip to Aspen this past December, I think those two would still be sitting _alone_ in their rooms twiddling their thumbs over what to do about each other. Nothing like a concussion to make my brother wake up. Good grief, if I'd known a near death experience is what it would take to light the fire under his butt, I'd have knocked you out years ago," Alice teased.

"Sitting right here." Bella rolled her eyes. "Moving along…so, Rose, Emmett seems to be quite taken with Emma Grace."

"And her momma," Alice mumbled from behind her napkin with a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

I ignored her. No way was I going there…no way, no how.

"Yeah, I was wondering how a nineteen year old male can be so good with kids. But he seems to be such a natural with her and the ones he works with down at the community center."

"Daycare," Alice said as if that one word explained everything.

"Huh?" I asked in confusion.

"Esme, our mother, runs a small daycare out of our childhood home, caring for five or six children at a time. Growing up, we would help her out after we got home from school. I of course was in charge of all the craft activities, Edward would read or tell them stories, and Emmett he was the team sports coordinator." Alice continued.

"Exactly how old were these children?" I inquired.

"All under the age of five."

I giggled as I mentally pictured a day in the life scene in the Cullen home; Emmett trotting into the house, rounding up all the wee children after one of Alice's craft projects involving paper plates and a lot of cotton balls, then shuffling them outside to play "team sports."

"Exactly what kind of sports did he play with these little ones?" I couldn't wait to hear her answer.

"Oh you know the typical games toddlers play, Duck Duck Goose, Ring Around the Rosie, and more often than not, just simply a game of Tag You're It," Alice said, grinning hugely at the amusement that must have shown on my face.

Huh…the way Emmett was with Emma suddenly became clear. His momma had trained him in the way he should go and he had most definitely not strayed from it. It was his destiny to surround himself with children. He came by it naturally. It was obvious he'd taken after his mother.

Then it hit me, _Good God, does this mean he has plans to hook himself a woman who'd provide him a womb that would hatch him a team of tiny tots? Because if that's the case he needs to know that this womb is closed for business. _I fidgeted in my seat at the thought. _Why on earth am I all of the sudden thinking about birthing Emmett's babies? I've already sworn him off. What's wrong with me?_

"You know Rose," Bella paused eyeing Alice. "Emmett is an education major just like you."

"Education major my ass. He's a football jock, a sports junkie. He wants to be a _P.E._ coach so he never has to grow up." I rolled my eyes at the comparison. Seriously, other than our love for my daughter, we have _nothing_ in common. _Yeah, you keep telling yourself that Rose._

"Sports stimulate the mind." She shook her head at my refusal to see the connection we shared.

"Among other things," Alice coughed.

Again I ignored her. If she continued with her crap talk, she and I were going to have _words_.

"Plus, there's a lot to learn when gaining the skills to play a sport," Bella pointed out trying to make me see the light.

Luckily for the both of them, the conversation made a detour in a different direction soon after that. As we finished up our pizza, we talked about general stuff, nothing of real importance, just girls being girls.

I was more than relieved that they never inquired about Emma's father. That was a conversation I'd yet to have with Emmett, one I never intended to have with another human being if I had my way. Some things were just best left under the rug where they had been swept.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"Oh Bella, this is going to look amazing on you," I said holding up a white draped sleeved mini dress Alice had chosen for her.

"Yeah, it's going be perfect for all the parties we're sure to be going to. Plus, Edward won't be able to keep his _hands_ off you when he sees you in it." Alice grinned wickedly at her in the review mirror, causing Bella to blush furiously. "I'm so glad I didn't listen to you and bought it for you despite all your protests."

"Crap, you two are tag teaming me! Rose, I thought that you would be my shopping _savior_. Plus, I don't need anything else that will make Edward go anymore ga-ga over me than he already is. He's been Mr. Handsy ever since…," she trailed off, realizing she started to say more than she had meant too. Smiling shyly, she turned her gaze towards the window as she chewed nervously on her lower lip.

"Oh, has that been a problem as of late?" Alice prodded Bella. "No need replying missy. I think the sounds I've heard coming from your bedroom every night this week have been more than enough to answer that for me."

"What?!" Bella asked with a hiss.

"_What?"_ Alice repeated incredulously. "Does this ring a bell?" She loosened herself up as if she was getting herself into character.

"Oh Edward, Edward," Alice sighed dramatically. "Yes, yes!"

I watched Bella intently as Alice acted out the scene from the driver's seat. She looked as if she were going to blow her top any second.

Bella's drew her hand back in a fist, thrust it forward, and socked Alice in the upper arm hard. The car swerved to the left. Thank God, there was no on coming traffic. If Alice was a bruiser, she was definitely going to have a nice size one tomorrow if not sooner.

"Ow!" Alice cried rubbing her hand over the red mark Bella's fist had left. "Bella, really, must you resort to violence? When is violence ever the answer?"

"In this case, it is. You brought it on yourself. Now cut that out and stop making crap up. You make it sound like I'm a nymphomaniac or something. Ridiculous!" Bella fumed.

"Whatever. Can't you take a joke?" Alice rolled her eyes.

"No, not about this." Bella narrowed her eyes at Alice and then turned to face me. "Rose, it's not like that between Edward and me. Yes, we have our _fun_ occasionally, but we are waiting for marriage to…you know…," she hesitated and then proceeded in a whisper, "To do…uh…_it_." Her cheeks were once again a brilliant shade of red as she looked around; making sure no one heard what she had said, even though we were the only ones in the car besides Alice.

I snorted unable to keep my laugh in. _Seriously, if you can't even say the word, then you really aren't ready to do "it"._

"_It?_ Really Bella, what are you like twelve?" Alice cut in, scolding Bella on her choice of words.

"Whatever, Alice. Can we just change the subject?" Bella closed her eyes in protest as if that would stop the whole embarrassing line of questioning.

I started to laugh heartily. These two were quite a pair. I had the best time with them today. They reminded me what it was like to have great friends. "You two are a riot," I commented. "Thank you for inviting me today. I forgot how much fun hanging out with just the _girls_ could be."

"What do you mean?" Alice asked, with concern in her voice. "Don't you have any friends you can do things with?"

"Uh…sure." I cursed myself. There was no need to share why I didn't have a lot of friends. That would only lead to more question that I did not want to answer. "It's just with school, and Emma Grace, I really don't get out much."

Alice eyed me suspiciously, like she was about to ask another question. I worried it would be about where the heck was Emma's father was and why did he seem to be absent from her life. Thankfully before she had a chance, Alice came to a complete stop in the driveway, and Bella bolted from the car saying, "It was real, it was fun, but it wasn't real fun!"

After making her mad dash across the yard, she propelled herself onto the porch and into Edward's arms while Emmett watched in amusement. From the looks of it, this must be an frequent occurrence when Alice and Bella return from one of their shopping "adventures" as Alice liked to refer to them.

"What did she just say?" I asked, thoroughly amused by the sisterly banter the two had shared.

"Ignore her. She tends to be a little touchy when either Emmett or I tease her and Edward about their non-existent _intimate_ relationship," Alice offered. "Plus, I can't explain it, but the girl always has a need to be coddled and consoled after we return for one of our little trips. It just goes beyond my realm of understanding how someone can detest buying a new outfit so much. What's the big deal?" She shrugged, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Oh, okay," I replied.

As I gathered my packages from the back seat of the Porsche, I felt a hand on my arm. "Rosalie, if you _ever_ need to talk to me or even Bella about _anything_, anything at all, we're here for you. Remember that. I know I come off as spastic and half-baked at times, but I can be a very good listener when my friends need a shoulder to lean on. Okay?" She wrapped her arms around me as if she had a sixth sense about what I needed, and a friend, a real friend, was definitely it.

"Uh, sure, um, thanks," I whispered, suddenly choked up. It was obvious that she could tell that there were things I was hiding. Things I could never tell her, or anyone for that matter. Things that would make them run screaming in the opposite direction from me.

Once again I found my self-doubt over taking me. She and Bella, surely wouldn't want to be friends with the likes of me if they'd found out what kind of girl I had been. Being rejected by my high school _friends_, taunted by Royce and his cohorts, and berated by my step-monster, had branded the fact that I was filth and unworthy of love from anyone into my brain.

I turned my head away from her to hide the tear that slid down my cheek.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**A/N: I'd love to hear your thoughts. I know there wasn't any of the lovable and adorable Emmett and Emma in this chappie. But believe me when I say, the next chapter is going to be chalk full of them. Thanks for reading. :)**

**THE LAZY, YET DISCERNING FICSTER BLOG: I feel honored and privileged to have All the King's Men spotlighted in an article by bethaboo called ****The Red Headed Step-Couples of Fandom****.** **This article features Twilight fanfic stories where E/B aren't the focal couple. If you're looking for something other than a B/E fic go check it out. She has spotlighted a number of amazing stories featuring A/J, R/Em, Car/Es, and even Jake/Ren. You can find a link on my profile for the blog.**

**Welcome and thank you for joining me all you new readers who found this little creation of my crazy mind through the blog article. **


	9. Taming the Savage Beast

**A/N: Hey ladies and gents. This chapter is only half as long as I had outlined, but I ran out of time due to RL and couldn't get it written in time to have it beta'd and posted today. So know that next week will be a continuation of the Cullen's 4th of July barbeque.**

**Huge thanks go out to _staceygirl aka jackbauer, bronzehairedgirl620, _and _qjmom _****for betaing this chapter for me. Also, I must give Stacey total credit for this chapter title. I was totally stumped for something good.**

**Video link on my profile for the song. It's a fun song and so perfect for Rose and Emmett. :)**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns any Twilight characters that may appear in this story. The remainder is my original work. Copyright 2009 by the author writing under the pen name, OliviaJane. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Ch. 9 Taming the Savage Beast **

**RPOV**

"_**Stay Beautiful"  
**__**by The Last Goodnight**_

_Sunday morning at the door  
You were coming back for more  
We were kicking it all around  
I was looking in your eyes  
You thought it was justified  
You said, m m m m more_

_Don't stop, Don't change, Stay beautiful  
One life, Today, You're irresistible  
Get up, Get out, Stay wonderful  
All this time is waiting for you  
Don't stop, Don't change, Stay beautiful_

_Poison kisses in the rain you were calling out my name  
Laughing like the joke was on me_

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

How I ended up in the back of Edward's grocery getter is still beyond me. One minute I was sitting on my back porch enjoying a refreshing and very cold glass of perfectly sweetened iced tea, watching Emma dig in her sand box, and the next I was willingly agreeing to go with Emmett and the rest of the gang to the Cullen's annual Fourth of July barbeque in his home town of Forks.

I was really going to have to come up with a way of resisting the Cullen's ability of getting me to do what they want so readily.

"They're going to love you Rose," Emmett reassured me, placing a comforting hand over my knee stilling my leg that had begun to bounce nervously up and down the closer we got to Forks.

The pangs of loss and family longing I'd felt when we made our way around Port Angeles had subsided. But as I was just minutes away from meeting the parents of the guy I hoped to have a relationship with, a different kind of pang was stirring in my belly. One I'd never experienced before.

How could I go from refusing to admit my growing feelings for the crazy buffoon, to seriously considering letting him into my heart? The truth is, if I'm being honest, he's had my heart for a while now, but my big epiphany came just over a week ago. I woke with a start from the most amazing dream I'd ever had in my entire life, feeling safer and more secure than I had since my mother passed away all those years ago. Who might you ask was the star of this fantastic feature…none other than my drop dead gorgeous neighbor Emmett McCarty Cullen.

I nearly cried when I realized it had all been a dream. Once I calmed myself down and started to think about the dream, and Emmett, and me with Emmett, the light bulb finally turned on.

_Yeah, I know, I can be slow sometimes._

There was absolutely no reason why I couldn't have everything that dream had to offer. The only thing standing in my way was me. Emmett was more than willing to jump on the Rosalie bandwagon. All I had to do was say the word and he would be there in a heartbeat.

After standing in front of the bathroom mirror, giving myself the biggest pep talk of my adult life, I decided to give things with Emmett a go. My only dilemma was how to proceed without letting Emmett have the satisfaction of winning. Of course my giving into him would put him on top, but that didn't mean I had to make it easy for him. I may be just as over the moon for him as he is for me, but I'm a competitive girl, and I don't like to lose.

_Oh give it up girl. In this wild and crazy game of love, there will be no losers. All involved will come out standing on the winner's podium. _

I sighed, coming out of my reverie and mentally kicked myself for allowing Emma to ride with Alice and Jasper in the Porsche. She would have been the perfect distraction from the worrisome thoughts brewing in my head of my up coming meeting with Esme and Carlisle Cullen, "the epitome of the perfect parents," as Bella had referred to them. Anything would look perfect compared to what my current parental situation was.

My mind drifted over just how much time Emma Grace was spending with Alice and Jasper. I swear, if I didn't know any better, I'd think Alice was trying to steal my baby away from me. Every time I turned around, she was offering to watch Emma, so that I could have some _alone _time. That "alone" time always, in some form or fashion, involved a certain single drop dead gorgeous brother of hers.

Still I could tell by the way Alice was with Emma, that she was aching to have a house full of her own one day. Jasper had better watch it with that one, or she was going to have him standing at the altar with her swollen belly peeking from under one of those itsy bitsy tops she likes to wear. That image temporarily distracted me from the situation at hand and made me smile. Alice seemed to be the perfect girl Jasper had been waiting for all of his life.

"Yeah," Bella agreed, bringing me back to reality. "They're the best almost in-laws a girl could hope for. They make you feel like they've know you your whole life, like you're family the instant they meet you."

At the mention of Bella and the Cullen's being almost in-laws, Edward lifted her hand to his lips and slobber all over it.

_Okay, I'm exaggerating, shoot me. I admit it, I'm jealous._

What Edward had with Bella was what every girl longed and dreamt of having themselves one day. Edward was the epitome of _perfect_, and it's all a single girl could do to be around the two of them.

"Says the girl who's known them her whole life," I muttered.

Emmett sighed, knowing nothing was going to ease my nerves. He laced his fingers in mine and started to draw it to his mouth until he saw the "do it and die" look I was giving him. He dropped my hand and threw his over my shoulder instead. My pissy mood seemed to lighten a bit at his understanding. Was it possible that all the Cullen men were as _perfect_ as Edward? Emmett sure seemed to be giving him a run for his money lately. I was suddenly looking forward to meeting their father to see if these two knuckle heads didn't fall too far from the tree.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

All the awkwardness and nerves fell away the moment I stepped onto the massive wraparound porch and offered my hand to Esme Cullen. Clutching it tightly, she drew me in for a heartfelt bear of a hug. _What is with this family and their extreme hugs? _I instantly felt loved and accepted.

"Oh, Rosalie, it's so good to finally meet you. Emmett has talked nonstop about you for the past two months. You've really made an impression on my baby boy," she cooed as she placed her palm on my cheek. Giving me a quick once over, her eyes dance with delight.

_Huh, two months? Interesting. Could he really have been so taken with me from the get go that he called up his mommy to tell her all about me? Well, it appeared by her reaction he only told her the good things. Thank you God! _I said quietly turning my eyes to Heaven. The thought made me giddy.

I looked to see Emmett watching me, as he stood with his father, Carlisle, who was holding a very chatty Emma Grace. Apparently she had a lot to say about her journey to their home, most of which I'm sure she slept through. It sounded like he was getting her 'lions, and tigers, and bears, oh my' story of the trip. She clearly had another one down for the count. It was obvious that Carlisle had fallen hopelessly under her magic spell only in a matter of minutes. I could only hope my introduction went that well.

Emmett turned his eyes to meet mine, and smiled as bright as the morning sun. "Told you," he mouthed, "nothing to worry about."

Taking me by my arm, Esme led me over to the men and took Emma from her husband who in turn took my hand saying, "Rose it nice to finally meet you." He began with the normal greeting pleasantries. I had it all wrong over which parent I should be worried about impressing. I felt as if Carlisle was looking deep into my soul making sure my intentions for his son were honest and true.

_Yep, the nerves are back. Thanks, daddy-o._

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Leaving Emma Grace with Esme, Emmett took my hand and dragged me excitedly into the house and up a massive stair case. I was in complete awe of the grandness of the house. It wasn't that I'd grown up poor, not even close, but this was just…_Holy crap!_ The Cullens must be loaded, I thought as the realization finally started sinking in.

The house was enormous, not something you'd expect to find in the rain forest of the Pacific Northwest. Rather it looked like it had been plucked straight from an antebellum plantation in the Deep South. From the grandiose pillars adorning the front veranda, to the expansive wrap-around porch with two sets of mom and pop rocking chairs, to the elaborate front parlor decorated in antique French provincial furniture, it was every girls dream house.

It was uncanny how much it reminded me of the oversized dollhouse I had as a young girl. Jasper and I spent hours, due to the rainy climate of north-western Washington, sitting on the floor behind the three story monstrosity, where many a time he was paw and I was maw or on other occasions I'd play Buttercup and he'd play Westley.

_Yeah, yeah, sue me. _

I loved the Princess Bride as a young girl and still do. Our dreams and imaginations had been endless back then.

I was drawn from my memories of the past, when we stopped abruptly in front of the first door in the rather long hallway.

_Hmm, what could possibly be behind door number one?_

I giggled up at Emmett as he seemed to take on the roll of one of Bob Barker's girls on the Price is Right.

"We thought you might enjoy staying with Alice in her room while you're visiting our humble abode," he said pushing the door lightly and gesturing for me to enter. I shook my head at his silliness.

He plunked my bag down next to the door along with Emma's port-a-crib. She really had out grown it, but I was worried that with us being in a strange place, she might wander off during the night. In all likelihood she'd crawl out and into to bed with Alice and me at some point during the night.

"So," he began nervously. "I, uh, thought we…I mean you, me and Emma, might go for a picnic after I show you two around town. You know, so you can see where I grew up. I had my mom pack us a light lunch, because we'll be expected to eat a ridiculous amount of food later this evening. That's if you're up for a little tour with me as your guide." His nervousness made me all gooey inside.

He shifted uneasily from foot to foot awaiting my reply. I smiled smugly up at him knowing it was me who was bringing out his boyish first time date nerves. For once it wasn't me feeling like the one who was a complete and utter idiot when it came to what was developing between the two of us. He was just as nervous as me. This thought soothed my soul.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

After the grand tour that took all of five minutes, _(No, seriously, Forks is small. There's really not much to see.) _we headed to a small park at the edge of town that bordered a small brook, and had a duck pond that Emmett insisted would delight Emma Grace for hours.

I was thrilled that God had graced the rainiest place in the continental United States with a day off from of the wet and messy stuff. Of all the luck, it would be the Cullens who were the bearers of it. Esme couldn't have asked for more perfect weather for their annual 4th of July barbeque.

I lounged back on my elbows with Emma sitting between my legs nibbling on a carrot stick and watching the ducks as the glided aimlessly around the pond, squawking to one another. Esme's delicious chicken salad on croissants had been anything but light, but I wasn't complaining. I had hardly eaten a thing this morning due to my nerves wrecking havoc on my digestive system, and I had been starving by the time we spread out the blanket and unpacked the picnic basket full of Esme's sinful delights.

She had thought of everything; sandwiches, cubed seasonal fruit, and homemade peanut butter cookies, lest I forget to mention the _chilled_ fancy sparkling grape juice, and a pair of wine glasses. I was beginning to think momma Cullen was a sworn member of the Help Emmett Bend Rosalie to His Will committee.

"Too bad we didn't bring any bread to feed the ducks," I thought aloud as I watched Emmett chat it up with Emma about the different colored feathers on each of the handful of ducks.

_Perfect. The man is perfect._

Turning his attention to me, he blindly reached into the basket and pulled out a bag of cubed bread. Holding it up, his handsome smile turned into a shit eating grin.

"Well, aren't you Johnny on the Spot?" I rolled my eyes at his goofiness.

He winked, turning his attention back to Emma Grace, "Hey baby girl, do you want to go feed the ducks?" he asked her as he lifted her off the ground and into his arms. He reached out to me, offering me his hand. Without much effort, he pulled me to my feet and tucked me nicely into his side.

_Oh shush. You know you wish you were me. I've finally concluded that resistance is futile, at least when it comes to this amazingly adorable man._

Emma squealed at the prospect, "Feed ducks, Em!" She nodded eagerly. "Quack…quack," she said, patting his firm chest.

"Quack…quack," he snapped back at her, nipping at her nose. They continued this animalistic banter all the way to the edge of the pond. Me…I was just the tag along who was thoroughly enjoying their silly camaraderie.

I smiled down at how my fingers entwined with Emmett's, how they fit so perfectly together. My heart skipped a beat at the prospect that this, he and me, might just be a possibility.

Emmett had been right about the ducks. Emma would have stayed there all day feeding them if we hadn't run out of bread. In the end, it wasn't the lack of bread that ran us off, but a large goose with a really bad attitude.

Emmett scooped Emma up into the safety of his arms and took off running towards the playground with the possessed bird hot on his heels. Emma's giggles tinkled throughout the park.

I had to hang onto the swing set to keep myself from falling down in a fit of laughter. That was one thing about Emmett, no matter where you went with him, good times were sure to follow.

"What are you laughing at?" Emmett said in a huff trying to keep a straight face. "That damn thing nearly ate us alive." He stared down at the beastly bird that had nested in the sand below them waiting and watching as it calculated its next move.

"Language," I scolded without much authority.

Rolling his eyes, he pleaded for assistance. "A little help would be nice."

"And how, pray tell, do you suggest I go about doing that?" I giggled.

"Distract him!" Emmett growled.

I shook my head at his predicament. Digging into my pocket, I retrieved the uneaten piece of Emma's carrot. Thinking the bright color might distract the ravenous bird I tossed it in his line of sight but away from the slide.

Rising to his feet, the crazy goose eyed the carrot and then eyed me before fluffing its feathers and making a beeline straight towards me. Squealing, I turned to run. With the precision and skill of an inline skater, I was able to dodge him by weaving in and out of the swings. I found myself trapped again as I rounded back towards the slide where without hesitation, I ran straight up the slick slope and into the security of Emmett and Emma's arms.

We wobbled precariously on the platform at the top of the slide. Now it was Emmett who was having a hard time remaining in an upright position. He howled like a hyena as he held me tightly to him.

"Can it mister." I elbowed him playfully not wanting to knock him off balance and send us all sailing off the back of the slide and into the open jaws of the lunatic feathered creature who once again sat guard at the base of the ladder.

"Hmm, quite the quandary we find ourselves in," Emmett mused, settling us into a sitting position on the tiny platform. "What to do? What to do?" He drummed his fingers against his chin as if in deep thought.

_Deep thought my ass. More like deep doo doo._

"Cut the crap, Emmett. We can't stay up here all day. We don't even have a cell phone up here to call for assistance. Think! How do we ditch this bird?" I fretted.

"First off, babe, no way in hell would I even consider calling for help even if we did have a phone. Our family, friends, and even this town would ever let _me_, The Emmett Cullen Forks High Star Football Player and Wrestling Champion, live down the fact that I couldn't even protect my girls from a twenty pound goose. What kind of _man_ do you think I am?" He shook his head, contemplating plans that didn't involve anyone ever finding out about this _little_ incident.

Having been too caught up in the bird caper I hadn't noticed that the clouds had moved in until a light mist began to fall.

"Great, rain, that's all we need," I whined letting my head fall onto Emmett's shoulder.

Then just like it had received the call of the wild, our feathered assailant stood up and ran like a bird on a mission back to the pond.

"Hmm, must have been the mind games I was playing with him. Looks like I psyched him out." Emmett grinned triumphantly.

"Our hero," I purred sarcastically. I ducted out from under his arm and slid down the slide, with Emma following shortly behind me.

Plucking her from the end of the slide, I gestured for Emmett to join us. Of course Emmett being Emmett, he had to make a mockery of sliding in general. Turning his hulking frame away from us he came barreling down the slide upside down with his feet flailing in the air. Emma howled in delight at seeing her goofball friend acting like he'd lost his mind.

"You're crazy," I laughed when he landed flat on his back in the sand.

"Yeah, but you wouldn't want me any other way." He winked.

"You silly Em," Emma screeched, holding her arms out for him to take her.

"Oh you think so, Madame Butterfly?" He took off with her across the freshly mowed grass back to our blanket again filling the park with the shrilling sound of my baby's laughter.

By the time we had everything packed and were tucked safely back into the dry car, the rain had ceased to fall, and the clouds began disperse.

"Devine intervention," I mused.

"Most definitely divine," Emmett hummed, brushing a drop of raining from my cheek with his thumb.

I leaned into the gesture taking in the sweetness of the man I'd finally decided to let into my heart.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**A/N: So what did you think? I didn't get a lot of feedback last chapter so I'm assuming that less girl time and more Emmett is what you're wanting. I hope this chapter foots the bill. Let me know.**

**FYI: There are a lot of Awards sites out right now. I've posted a handful on my profile. Check them out; nominate your favorite stories, and then vote. It's an awesome way to show your support for your favorite writers.**


	10. Passing the Test

**A/N: Here we have the two half of the barbeque. I'm not real thrilled with the chapter title, so if you can come up with something more fitting let me know. Song link on my profile. Enjoy!**

**Thanks to my wonderful betas, _staceygirl aka jackbauer _and _bronzehairedgirl620_. They are awesome ladies as well as awesome writers. **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns any Twilight characters that may appear in this story. The remainder is my original work. Copyright 2009 by the author writing under the pen name, OliviaJane. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Ch. 10 Passing the Test**

**RPOV**

"_**You Can"  
by David Archuleta**_

_Take me where I've never been  
Help me on my feet again  
Show me that good things come to those who wait  
Tell me I'm not on my own  
Tell me I won't be alone  
Tell me what I'm feeling isn't some mistake  
'Cause if anyone can make me fall in love, you can_

_Save me from myself, you can  
And it's you and no one else  
If I could wish upon tomorrow tonight would never end  
If you asked me I would follow  
But for now I'll just pretend  
'Cause if anyone can make me fall in love, you can_

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Amazingly, Emma stayed awake for the ten minute drive back the house. She seemed enthralled by the scenery and continued to say, "Green, momma, green," as she patted the window and pointed at the looming forest of massive trees and the vibrant green moss that cloaked them.

My hand remained entwined with Emmett's on the center console, where he rested them soon after exiting the parking lot at the park.

We may have been run down and cornered by Cujo the goose, but all in all it couldn't have been a more perfect picnic. Our first official date was essentially a success.

_Date._ While the word thrilled me; it also scared me to death. Emmett had begun to thaw my cold heart with his sweet natured charm. When it had started, I can't really say, but I knew with all my heart, if it hadn't been for him, it would still be completely incased in the cold stuff.

He was everything I'd ever wanted it a guy. But now that I had him, I was shaking in my boots. I had my heart set on this working out, and the thought that it could possibly fail made my heart sick. I had vowed to myself to take things slow with him, baby steps. That way, when inevitable problems did arise, we could weather them together.

After helping me out of the car, Emmett unbuckled Emma from her car seat and set her on the ground. Emma was definitely a people person, so when she met new people, she tended to be overzealous in her need to be near them. She always wanted to share a story (even at nearly two, the girl could talk your ear off), her treasured teddy, and her beloved books. So seeing her instant love and acceptance of Emmett's parents did not come as a shocker.

Once her feet hit the ground she sprinted, as much as any toddler could sprint, toward the big house, only to catch her toe on the root of a large oak standing guard next to the driveway.

Within a matter of seconds, she was wailing as if her world was coming to an end. Honestly, I couldn't blame her. Gravel doesn't feel very good when it gets imbedded in your knees and palms no matter how old you are.

Faster than I could think, Emmett had her off the ground and cradled in his arms. "Oh baby girl, it'll be okay," he cooed reassuring words in her ear as his hands smoothed her fly away curls back from her tear streaked face.

She hugged herself tightly to her savior. I truly believed that she saw him this way.

"Sweetie," I sighed, gingerly brushing the remnants of grit and leaves off her scraped up knees, "let's go get this washed up and see what kind of boo-boo Band-Aids Ms. Esme has."

"Boo-boo Banaides?" Emma inquired through her little tear filled whimpers. Offer up a Band-aide, and you could make all things right in my little one's world. She loved them with a passion. Knowing this, I never let her have them unless absolutely necessary, or I'd have to buy stock in the company to off-set my losses from endless purchases.

I knew better than to try and take her away from her snuggle bear as Emmett carried her into the house. Esme came running out of the kitchen with a pained look in her eyes. I knew from stories I'd heard about her, that she had a heart for children and took all their tears, whether from joy or pain, to heart.

"Oh my, what happened?" Momma Esme asked immediately taking charge of the situation. She checked Emma over with a fine tooth comb assessing each and every one of the scrapes with the precision of a well trained doctor, or should I say mother?

"Not to worry little one. Gamma Esme will make it all better," Esme cooed soothingly as she leaned in and kissed Emma's cheek. Looking up at me she continued, "This way. I have everything we need to clean that up in the bathroom."

For a moment I couldn't move. I was instantly choked up at her calling herself Emma's gamma. Some might be put out that a mere stranger would just put them in that position, but I was touched. I wanted more than anything for Emmett's mother to be Emma Grace's grandmother. I once again found myself thanking God for placing these people on my path of life.

Shaking off the happy tears that threatened to fall, I quickly followed after them. Emmett caught my eye from his perch on the bathroom, counter as I entered the bathroom smiling brightly at me. He may be a clueless male at times, but instances like this, instances where family was involved, his ears were always on high alert. I was certain he'd heard Esme call herself Gamma.

I could tell he was having a hard time keeping his "I told you so" to himself. After getting me to agree to this little weekend getaway, he'd spent a great deal of time assuring me of my 'awesomeness,' and that Emma and I would be a shoe in with his parents. Esme had more than once proven this point, but as for Carlisle…well…the jury was still out on Poppa Cullen. I think he was going to take a bit more work. It appeared he was reserving judgment of me until after he'd spent the weekend assessing how I interacted with his precious son.

I was brought out of my reverie when I heard Emmett, with Emma nestled in his lap, singing Yankee Doodle Dandy in a silly voice along with Esme. It was all an attempt to distract my baby as Esme cleaned out the little cuts the gravel had caused. Her boo-boos really weren't as bad as they'd looked with dirt caked in them. They were mostly just surface scrapes with only one knee showing any signs of blood.

Emmett and his mother were quite a pair, and I could see just how much Emmett took after her. Bella and Alice's tales of Emmett's daycare days didn't seem so silly anymore. No, now the thought of them only added to the heat that was slowly melting the ice shield surrounding my heart.

Emma couldn't have been more delighted than when Esme pulled out the red, white, and blue Band-Aides. Leave it to a Cullen woman to coordinate bandages with the color scheme of the holiday. Spoiling my little darling Esme put Band-Aides where ever Emma pointed, even in places that the ground had never touched.

"Look momma," she said proudly. "Gamma put a boo-boo Banaide on Em's nose."

Her squeals of joy were drawing a crowd, and I couldn't help laugh at how silly he-man Emmett looked with the festive bandage across is nose.

"Sexy," Alice purred from the doorway, teasing her brother.

"Yeah, sexy," I said kissing the tip of his nose without a second thought. "You're Emma's dandy alright. Thank you for all your help."

The stunned look on his face and Alice's made my cheeks flame. Kissing was definitely not part of the equation yet, and that's a big yet.

_Yes, I think about it, even dreamed about it. I am a hormonal teenage girl after all. _

But I had vowed to take things slow. When I saw the look on Emmett's face, something told me that he wasn't going to be holding out much longer.

_Hmm, those warm, soft, succulent lips could be mine sooner than I planned. Stop it Rose, remember the vow!_

The silence in the air could be cut with a knife. Leave it to Emmett to be the first to speak. "Oh, so you think I'm all that, eh?"

Oh great, I'd be hearing about my little slip for the rest of the day. If it weren't Emmett reminding me, Alice would take every opportunity to do so. She was nearly buzzing with excitement when she heard my endearing compliment of her brother.

_Good grief! I meant it to be silly…a joke. Sheesh! Even if every word I said was true._

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

After the shock of my slip up wore off, we all cleared out of the cramped bathroom. Alice, Esme, and I headed to the kitchen to make the last minute food preparations for the late afternoon barbeque. Emmett had graciously volunteered to put Emma down for her nap.

Once we were in the kitchen, I flipped on the baby monitor I'd brought. I really didn't use it much at home anymore, unless I was going to be outside doing yard work or tinkering in the garage when Emma Grace was napping. But with us being in a strange place, I want to be there to get her up as soon as she woke, so she wouldn't be scared if she didn't recognize her surroundings.

As Alice stirred the sugar into a large pitcher of tea, I mixed together the ingredients to make baked beans. We were being entertained by Emmett as he read Emma Grace the story of Goldie Locks and the Three Bears. He was a master at voice inflexions when reading a story out loud and brought each character to life with their very own distinct voice. It was rather amusing to listen to.

"In some ways that boy will never grow up," Esme chuckled, shaking her head while she arranged sliced vegetable on a festive blue oblong platter.

"Shh, mom, you're going to miss the best part," Alice shushed her. The room fell quiet as we waited for the grand naptime finale.

"So, little lady, are you as snug as a bug in a rug?" Emmett asked Emma as he always did when he put her down for her nap. I could easily picture the cocoon he'd wrapped her up in using her favorite blanket.

She giggled like always. "Snug bug."

I smiled and bit down on my tongue knowing his parting words would make me teary eyed like they always did.

_Good grief I am a blubbering mess around this silly man._

"I love you baby girl," he cooed giving her a resounding naptime kiss. Once again he reminded me just how perfect he was for my sweet little angel. He was made to order straight from God's catalog of amazing men.

I turned to find Esme standing next to me with her hand over her heart and tears in her eyes. Without hesitation, she engulfed me in her arms. Caught off guard, I tentatively slid my arms around her welcoming her embrace.

It was such a wonderful feeling. Other than Nana Hale, it had been along time since I'd felt the love of a mother. "Rose, if you'll let him…he's more than _willing_ to be there for the _two_ of you. He _wants_ to be there for the two of you. If you only knew how he sings your praises every time he calls home, you wouldn't hesitate to let him in." She sighed, kissing my cheek as she drew back from me.

I nodded in understanding, too choked up to speak. I was willing to sing his praises too if I had someone to sing them to.

_Wait, I did have someone I needed to tell about Emmet._

When I got home, the first thing I was going to do was call up Nana Hale and fill her in on this amazing man. I'd spoken of him on more than one occasion, describing him as the most annoying neighbor a person could ever dream of having, but I had never told her how amazing he was.

Knowing Nana, she had probably seen right through those ridiculous complaints and had figured out the _real_ story…that I was hopelessly head over heels for my annoying neighbor. She was a smart lady and rarely did anything ever get past her. No doubt Jasper had already given her an ear full of my love-hate relationship with Emmett. Sometimes I just wanted to kick that boy for not keeping his mouth shut.

We both swiped at our tears quickly as Emmett bounded into the kitchen looking at his mother and me suspiciously.

"So what up?" he asked casually, trying to figure out if we were plotting something against him.

"Nothing much, big brother. We were hoping you could read _us _a story. How about something I choose? Maybe a chapter from one of my favorite Nora Roberts books," Alice giggled, wagging her eye brows at him.

_Oh God, not Nora Roberts._ It would seem Alice was completely addicted to this writer known for um…her love scenes. I could guess what kind of chapter she'd be asking to have read out loud. I'm sure she would do it just to try and ruffle Emmett's feathers, but from what I knew of him, he would totally immerse himself into the scene leaving me blushing like I had third degree burns.

"Love to sis, but I've got _plans_." He eyed me, causing me to shift uncomfortably on my feet.

"Son, before you get to those plans of yours, I need to you run up to the Thrifty Mart and pick me up a bottle of ketchup. I didn't realize we were almost out. While you're at it get some of those pickle spears from the refrigerator section your dad loves so much. Actually, you may as well pick up a couple of jars. You know the Blacks are coming, and Jacob can down a whole jar all by himself." She chuckled showing apparent amusement with one of the friends of the family.

"Sure thing, mom."He agreed leaning in to kiss her cheek. Without a second thought he moved in and planted a quick kiss on my lips. Winking at me, he turned to leave calling over his shoulder, "Be back in a jiffy."

My breath hitched as my hand instantly went to touch where his luscious lips had just been. I was already longing to feel them again.

_I was in sooo much terrible._

I did my best to hold back the school girl giggles of joy and amusement that were itching to be set free. I turned quickly back to my task of prepping the beans in an effort to hide my thrilled expression from busy body Alice. It was a good thing Bella and Edward were spending the day at her parents, or they'd surely have been tag teaming me by then.

I had a feeling the if Emmett asked me for the moon, in my current state I wouldn't hesitate to give it to him, and she knew it.

_Damn her! Since when I did I become such an open book? I thought that title was reserved for Bella. And where the hell is Jasper when I need him to distract his little menace. Seriously, fishing can't take that long can it? Shouldn't he and Carlisle be back by now?_

I slowly peeked over my shoulder, and just like I predicted, I was met with two ecstatic and smiling lunatics. It was a wonder that Alice and Esme were able to contain their obvious joy at the progress being made in the blossoming relationship that Emmett and I had just begun.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

The barbeque went off without a hitch. A storm loomed and threatened to drench us, but it held off for the time being. It didn't look as promising for the upcoming Cullen Fireworks Extravaganza. Hopefully it would pass on by quickly and not spoil the festivities. We still had a little over an hour until the sun went down, so anything was possible in the sporadic and unpredictable weather of our wonderful region.

The Cullens had invited a number of close friends over including the Billy and Jacob Black, Bella's parents Charlie and Renee, and the Clearwaters, Harry, Sue, Leah, and Seth. There were also a handful of other locals and a few colleagues of Carlisle's from the hospital.

Horse shoes were thrown, Frisbees were tossed, and food was downed in epic portions. It was a good thing that everyone had brought along their favorite dishes to share in addition to what Esme had prepared, or someone would have had to make a grocery run.

Suddenly the sky opened up, and the clouds dumped their load on the party. As fast as everyone moved, it was obvious they'd done this before. Luckily we had already moved all the leftovers into the house. The only foods remaining outside were the desserts.

There was no escaping the downpour. As fast as the rain came on, we were all completely drenched. Some of the adults even stopped what they were doing and began dancing around the deck with their respective partners in the rain. I watched in amusement and squealed when Emmett grabbed me around the waist, spun me around to face him, and began to sway to David Archuleta's _You Can_ as he sang the hopeful words into my ear.

"What are you doing, you silly man?" I laughed, wrapping my arms around him.

"Dancing with my girl. Now shoosh, you're interrupting my musical interlude," he scolded and began singing again.

I sighed pulling him tighter to me, nuzzling my nose into his neck. Yes, if anyone could make me fall in love, it was definitely this amazing man I held in my arms.

As the song came to an end, Emma's delightful squeals distracted me from the overwhelming feelings of love and thoughts of what the future might hold for Emmett and me. I glanced over to see Jasper and Alice spinning around the deck holding Emma between them. She held her hand out trying to catch the raindrops.

Seeing me, she held out her arms to me obviously in need of some momma lovin'. "Momma all wet," she said looking at my shirt as I pulled away from Emmett.

"All wet indeed," Jasper coughed looking at me with a pained "oh shit" expression.

Glancing down at my very thin, very clingy white t-shirt I immediately pressed myself back into Emmett's chest in an attempt to avoid any further embarrassment.

He instantly growled nipping my ear and instantly awakening sensations in me that had long ago grown dormant.

_Trouble, the man is definitely trouble._

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Later, after we were all dried off and the patio furniture was wiped down, we all settled in for the legendary fireworks display. Apparently Edward and his best friend Jacob had been putting it on every year since they were kids.

Holding Emma, Emmett pulled the two of us down into his lap. For once in my life, feeling completely relaxed in the presence of a man, I lounged against him.

Emma Grace giggled as she tried to capture his lips with her tiny hands as he made fishy kisses at her. It was an amazing feeling to know how much he wanted _us,_ and I would have been completely content to sit with him like that for hours.

My eyes lazily scanned the crowd, landing on both Esme and Carlisle who were sitting in a very similar fashion as I was with their son. A huge grin graced Esme's face as Carlisle tossed me a wink affirming his acceptance of me being in his son's life. It was a relief to know that he would not be standing in the way of me pursuing a relationship with his _boy_.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

We cleaned and put everything away as Esme graciously shooed the remaining guests out the door around ten thirty. Emma had fallen asleep a couple hours before and was tucked safe and warm in Alice's room.

"I had a great time today, Alice. I can't thank you guys enough for inviting us," I called from her bathroom having just finished washing my face and brushing my teeth. She laid sprawled flat on her stomach across her bed.

"Family Rose. You, Emma Grace, and Jasper are our family now." She smiled up at me, as I climbed into her incredibly soft bed.

Before we could continue our conversation, her bedroom door flew open and Jasper, with Emmett trailing not far behind him, came bounding into the room. Without a word, Jasper scooped a laughing Alice up and tossed her over his shoulder hauling her back out the door. I was thankful that she didn't let out her usual loud girly girl giggles and squeals. I wondered if they'd had the whole thing planned by the look of staged innocence on Emmett's face.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Emmett smirked, calling after them. Turning back to me, he strode across the room and threw himself playfully onto the bed next to me, climbing under the covers. Feeling his large protective arms snake around me from behind, it was all I could do not to squeal myself. My heart rated was pounding at a marathon rate now.

I bit my lip to keep myself quiet as he pulled my back flush up against his chest. All I needed was Emma Grace waking up now. I was lucky that she was a sound sleeper, or the slight commotion Jasper and Alice had caused would have done just that.

"Hey, no funny business mister," I scolded feeling his fingers ghosting over the waist band of my sleep pants.

He held up a hand giving me the Boy Scout salute. "I'll be good. Promise. Scouts honor."

"You know what those two are up to in your bed right?" I teased trying to distract him.

"Absolutely. I may pretend my baby sister doesn't do unspeakable _things _with boy_s_, but I'm not stupid. As long as he keeps it in his pants, it's all good," he groaned, obviously not at all happy about his baby sister growing up. I really didn't get the hole baby sister thing. She was barely a year younger than him.

"Yeah, but them petting one another…um…_heavily_ in your bed?" I pushed.

"Whatever, sheets can be washed," he said trying to sound nonchalant and failing miserably.

"Still…ah…ew." I just couldn't help myself. I had to take one more jab.

"Why are we discussing my sister and your brother? I'd rather be talking about us," he cooed as he nuzzled my neck with his nose.

"Emmett," I sighed a half hearted warning.

Resting his head against the side of mine in surrender he whispered, "You may have won this battle my lady, but most assuredly, I will win the war. Good night, Rose." He kissed my temple settling in for the night.

No truer words had ever been spoken. Emmett Cullen would surely be victorious. He had spent the whole day showing me where he came from…who he really was. I had definitely been conquered and was proud to hold up my white flag of surrender.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**A/N: Thoughts…comments. Loved to hear them. :)**

**Reminder: There are a lot of awards going on now. Several of my stories have been nominated. Some are still accepting nominations and on others voting has started. Go check them out and nominate, and then vote for your favorites. **

**OTHER NEWS: YAY! This I Swear broke the thousand review mark. I seriously did the happy dance. I thank all of you who read and reviewed and made that a possibility for me. More Than a Beautiful Mess is very close too, but still not there yet. :)**


	11. Firsts

**A/N: Here we have a long waited event. Enough said. A link for this awesome song is on my profile.**

**A BIG bear hug from our leading man goes out to _staceygirl aka jackbauer_ who edited this from the Denver airport. Show her some love, check out her awesome stories. :)**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns any Twilight characters that may appear in this story. The remainder is my original work. Copyright 2009 by the author writing under the pen name, OliviaJane. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Ch. 11 Firsts**

**RPOV**

_**"First Time"  
by Lighthouse**_

We're both looking for something  
We've been afraid to find  
It's easier to be broken  
It's easier to hide

Looking at you, holding my breath,  
For once in my life, I'm scared to death,  
I'm taking a chance, letting you inside.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"How many girlfriends have you…um…been with?" I inquired as I lazily lounged on the blanket facing Emmett after we'd stuffed ourselves on the amazing lunch he'd packed for us.

I don't know where the nerve to ask him such a personal question came from; it was a huge risk. No doubt he'd want me to provide him the same courtesy if he answered my question, but I had a sudden need to know, and my mouth spoke before my mind could zip it shut.

Jasper was always telling me that one day my mouth would get me into trouble, and this might just have been that day.

_Damn irritating, always has to be right, brother!_

While every word for gorgeous in a Webster's Thesaurus would barely cover just how beautiful Emmett was, and he could most certainly could bring just about any girl (except me of course) to her knees with a single wink, I just didn't see him being a man whore. I just prayed his answer didn't prove my suspicions wrong.

We were having our first official date. Yes, the side picnic on the 4th of July Emmett had surprised Emma and me with last weekend constituted our first date, and had more than buoyed our transition from just friends something more…dare I say boyfriend and girlfriend? But this date was our first with just the two of us.

Bella and Edward were looking after my munchkin' so her momma could have some much needed alone time with her man. That thought still threw me for a loop. Me, Rosalie Hale, had someone I considered _my_ man.

We'd stopped at the playground down the street from the house to eat lunch, and then we were headed to a Classic Car Show at the Evergreen State Fairgrounds.

"Honestly, I know this may be hard for anyone, especially you, to believe, but there's only been one," he answered truthfully as he mindlessly ran his fingers through my hair.

_Dear God,_ _I love it when he plays with my hair. _

Most of the time I put a stop to it immediately, but today was different. Today we were embarking on a new path in our relationship, dating.

"Really?" I asked shocked just like he'd said. How is it possible that someone as gorgeous, and charming, as him could have only have ever dated one girl? Just another sign of proper upbringing. I'd be sure to thank Esme and Carlisle for that the next time I saw them.

"Yes, really. Rosalie, you seem to have some miss conceived notion that I'm some kind of player, but you couldn't be more wrong. I admit I could charm the pants off any woman I chose if I truly wanted to."

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well, with the exception of you of course," he chuckled kissing my forehead.

"My mom raised Edward and me to be gentlemen, and schooled us in the proper way to treat a lady. The charm part, however, I come by naturally. It's inherited directly from my father. Seriously, you have to had noticed him constantly putting the moves on my mother this past weekend. He puts Edward and me to shame. _All_ women are putty in his hands. Too bad for them he has only ever had eyes for one woman, my mother."

"Well, I must say they did an excellent job bringing you boys up." I absent mindedly ran my finger down his chest. When I realized what I was doing, I must have turned fifty shades of red. Before I could remove my offending hand, he took it in his and tenderly kissed my palm before resting it on his cheek.

"No worries Rosalie. I actually wouldn't mind if you touched me more often," his eyes twinkled in satisfaction.

_Okay,_ so this was definitely veering off on a course I was not ready to go down. I had to get the focus back on him. Withdrawing my hand, I said, "So, tell me about this one and only girlfriend of yours."

He smirked. He knew exactly what I was doing, but he went along with it anyway. "Well, her name was Kate. We dated off and on throughout High school but almost exclusively our Senior year.

"Almost?" I asked a bit confused by the contrasts between exclusive and almost.

"Maybe I should restate that, it was exclusive in my book, but apparently she didn't get the memo. Unfortunately for me, I didn't find this out until I finally gave into her demands and let her have her way with me on prom night.

"How cliché," I tried hard not to giggle. The thought of Emmett being taken advantage of was utterly ridiculous and hard to imagine.

"You don't think I realize that? Except it is usually the other way around. Usually it's the girl getting the wakeup call not the guy. Anyway, the next day she cut me lose, saying something about not wanting to be tied down during her college years to one person, especially since we were going to separate colleges come fall. She said she just wasn't up for the long distance relationship thing. She wanted to be foot loose and fancy free. Apparently, I wasn't the only one who was the recipient of that little speech that day."

"Aw, Em...she broke your heart didn't she?" I teased.

"Maybe at first, but I didn't take very long to get over her. It wasn't like I was in love with her, not even close. Deep like, but love, no. I went out with her, for one, because the girl was hot, and two, she knew how to have a good time. What I had to come to terms with was the fact that I had been seriously taken advantage of and had been completely clueless. I never even saw it coming. I made it my solemn vow from that moment on to date girls that not only intrigue me here," he tapped his headed, "but also touch me here," he placed our intertwined hands over his heart.

_Melting. _There was no other way to describe my current state. I was definitely becoming putty in his hands. At that moment, I was more than willing to let him mold and shape me into whatever he wanted me to be. I could no longer pay attention to the internal debate that had been raging within me since the day I'd met him. I had completely fallen for the guy, and there was no turning back now.

He must have picked up a thing or two from daddy Cullen on how to smooth talk the ladies, but right now I got the feeling he was speaking straight from his heart.

"And was she your first and only sexual experience?" _Did I just ask that?_ _I must be completely out of my mind. He was surely going to want answers to the same questions from me._ _Shit!_ My palms began to sweat.

I looked up at him hesitantly. OH-MY-GOD, was he blushing? Yes, that was most definitely blushing.

"Well, no." Of course not. Here we go. I really didn't want to know just how studly he was between the sheets, but I had no idea how to stop what I had put into motion. _Why did I asked him that? _

"Just one other. It's rather humiliating though," he paused.

"You don't have to share. I'm sorry. I'm being to nosey. I apologize," I rambled hoping to put a stop to it.

No such luck. "No, no. Honesty and trust are very important in a relationship, and I want us to start off on the right foot. Plus, you deserve to know."

_DAMN! Surely he's going to be expecting the same honesty from me. But where to start…how to start?_

"Not long after arriving here at the University of Washington, I was being courted by one of the fraternities due to my father's reputation as a skilled surgeon, social standing, and not to mention his wealth. Honestly, they wanted my father not me. Anyway, I made the mistake of going to their back to school bash, and after one to many drinks, I woke up in my dorm room the next morning in the buff with an unknown female in the same state of dress stretched out next to me. I'm ashamed to admit it, but I didn't even know her name and still don't," he looked completely disgusted with himself.

"Just because you woke up in your birthday suit doesn't mean anything, maybe only a bit of fooling around happened," I tried to make him feel better about the situation.

"Oh, but the open condom wrappers put any doubts to what had happened between us to rest. I didn't even have any of the things on hand; the girl came prepared," he shook his head.

"Aw, Em," I taunted, feeling a bit awkward at his openness, deciding to lighten the mood. "You just can't seem to catch a break with the ladies. They always seem to be taking advantage of your kind and tender heart."

"Oh, you think it's funny do you?" He poked my sides causing me to squirm.

"Of course, how is it that a hunk of man meat, like yourself, who seems to have women falling at his feet where ever he goes, is the one who seems be doing all the falling?" I rolled over and rest my elbows on his chest. "Hmm?"

"Okay, Miss High and Mighty, your turn. How long is the trail of broken hearts you've left behind you? How many guys have _you_ taken advantage of?"

_Shit! _

The smug smile I'd been wearing was completely washed from my face. I rolled off of him, lying flat out on my back. My breathing became ragged and I began to tremble. The conversation I knew would one day come, and agonized over most, had finally arrived. _FIGHT? or FLIGHT? _Were the only questions racing through my mind at that very moment.

Sensing my discomfort he soothingly said, "It's okay if you don't want to tell me Rose." He lay on his side facing me as he lovingly rubbed his thumb over the top of my hand.

My stomach twisted into a tight knot, "None," I whispered, remaining still as a statue.

"What?" He asked not clearly catching my nearly silent confession.

"None. I've never had a serious relationship or broken anyone's heart. Now can we _please_ talk about something else? I pleaded.

"Wait, what? What about Emma's father?"

_Why can't he leave well enough alone? Why can't the earth open up and swallow me right at this moment?_

"Please, Emmett. Not now," I begged as a tear slid down my cheek.

"Okay, but soon. We have to talk about this soon. No secrets remember? Open line of communication. Trust. Whatever you have to tell me is not going to change the way I feel about you. I'm not going to leave you over something that happened in your past," he assured me as he wiped my tear away.

"Don't be so sure," I muttered. If only he knew just how defiled I was, he'd never want anything to do with me again. "Can we please just go over to the swings now? I really just need to swing." I needed the freeing sensation of the breeze blowing against my skin.

"Sure. Trust me, Rosalie. You-Can-Trust-Me," he said looking me straight in the eye. I had no doubt that he spoke the truth. He brought his hand up to my cheek brushing away the traitorous tears that had escaped.

"I know…it's me I don't trust." How could I trust myself when I couldn't even forgive myself? Therein lies the root of all my life's problems how to forgive myself. I was a real piece of work.

He shook his head not understanding the meaning behind my words. He stood, took my hands and pulled me to my feet, so that he could lead me over to the swings. True to his word, he did not prod me for any more information about Emma Grace's father or any other past relationships of mine.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

After swinging for several minutes, my nerves had calmed considerably. I gave Emmett an apologetic look, and he patted his lap as a sign of forgiveness, not that he thought I'd done anything wrong.

"Come…come swing with me," he said.

"Emmett, seriously, I don't think I'll fit on your lap on one of these things," I said shaking my head as a slight smile crept across my face.

"Yes you will, if you sit facing me," his eyes sparkled innocently with excitement. Oh, he was a sneaky one that Emmett Cullen. I was quickly learning that the Cullen men, yes that included Carlisle too, had a signature puppy look they could turn off and on at will to charm you into letting them have their way. "Just sit here and slip your legs on either side of mine."

_Of course. He is definitely going to enjoy this._ _Okay,_ _so I know I will too. But I can't make it that easy for him, I do have my standards, and easy isn't one of them._

"Why Mr. Cullen, I do believe that _position_ may not be appropriate for all the eyes on this here playground."

"Rose, if you haven't noticed, it's Friday, _a week day_, and the place is practically deserted. Now come over here," he insisted, taking my hand drawing me to him.

"Just as long as you don't have it in your head that this is some kind of perverted mating game," I said gripping his hand firmly preparing to climb onto his lap.

"Scout's honor," he held up his fingers. This man and his Boy Scout pledges, I smiled inwardly. "It is you who seems to be the one with their mind in the gutter missy, not me," he chuckled.

I rolled my eyes as I slipped one leg between him and the chain. "Get over yourself Romeo," I chided.

When I finally had myself situated, Emmett pushed off, and we began to soar. Jasper and I had done this on many occasions when we were little, and always had a blast, but with Emmett, well let's just say it was fun in more ways than one.

In an effort to contain the gnawing that had started in my belly, I slid back slightly on his lap as I rested me head on his shoulder. _Much better. _The previous position was creating too much glorious friction for both of us. My mantra sounded in my head, "slow, take things slow."

_Good grief, we haven't even kissed, no way are we heading down that road yet._

Feeling so safe and warm in his arms, I didn't even realize that I had begun to doze, until I felt us come to a stop. I looked up at him to see if anything was wrong.

"Enough of the games Rosalie," Emmett demanded my attention. "I'm going to kiss you now, and you _are_ going to let me."

Before I had a chance to protest his, soft ample lips were caressing mine. The world around us ceased to exist. There was no past, there was no future, there was only now and man was it glorious.

_To hell with all of it._

I eagerly jumped on board, more than willing to go along for the ride of a lifetime. My hands didn't hesitate as they made their ascent, fisting in his hair. I honestly never wanted to let go. I closed any and all remaining distance between our bodies. Parting my lips slightly, I eagerly accepted all he had to offer me. It was pure bliss.

I never wanted to let him go, and I surely never wanted this to end.

When we finally broke away for a much needed reprieve, he chuckled, "Well, now that wasn't at all what I was expecting."

A bit hurt by his words, I released my grip on him and started to extract myself from his lap.

_Is he laughing at me? Am I really that terrible?_

"No, no," he soothed returning me to my rightful position once he sensed my distress. "That was...WOW! Rosalie, I just didn't expect you to be so accepting after the fight you've put up for the last couple of months."

"Oh...OOHH!" I repeated a bit embarrassed.

His hand drew my chin up so that he could look me in my eyes. "Again, that was amazing. No girl has _ever _kissed me like that. It's a good thing that I was sitting or I would have ended up on my ass by the time it was over."

Of course, I blushed. Had he just admitted that I made him weak in the knees, something I'd been suffering relentless bouts of for the past two months? _WOW, was right. _I had to look away.

I pressed my forehead to his chin trying to regain some of my composer, but it just wasn't possible after that earth moving kiss. So, I spoke without thinking, "So...does that mean you want to do it again?" I looked up into his sparkling eyes.

Not waiting for his answer, I clasped my hand firmly at the back of his neck and pulled his mouth back to mine. Our lips were once again locked as if our lives depended on it. Our kisses, while intense, were also sweet. As our tongues gently rolled together, I finally knew what Heaven on earth felt like.

Let's just say we arrived at the Car Show much later than anticipated. The only reason we made it all was for the fact that well…the park was a public place, and once a daycare bus full of wide eyed little children arrived we decided it was best we leave. No reason to scar their little minds for life.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**A/N: Um, anyone besides me a bit jealous of Rosalie about now? If she doesn't figure out just how lucky she is, forget Alice, I'll shake some sense into her myself. Anyone else with me? lol **

**So, was it worth the wait? Love to hear your thoughts. :)**

**I would like to thank all of you who voted for my stories over at the Red Moon Awards and all the other ward sites. I am beyond thrilled to announce that The Project Series won for best series, One Last Hurrah won for best one-shot, and All the King's Men won both best OC as a main character & best Rosalie and Emmett. I'm just…WOW! Please forgive my exuberance, I've never won anything. You all are the best! Thank you all for your continued support!**


	12. While the Boys Are Away

**A/N: There are three song links for this chapter on my profile.**

**Huge thanks to **_**staceygirl aka jackbauer**_** who for making sure I had every 't' crossed and 'i' dotted. ;)**

******Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns any Twilight characters that may appear in this story. The remainder is my original work. Copyright 2009 by the author writing under the pen name, OliviaJane. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

**  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Ch. 12 While the Boys Are Away**

**RPOV**

"_**Let's Get Crazy"  
by Miley Cyrus aka Hannah Montana**_

_You see me on the cover of a magazine,  
Remember,  
Things are always different then the way that it seems,  
Here's an invitation, to every nation.  
Meet me on the dance floor and we'll make the scene._

_Let's get crazy!!  
Get up and dance,  
Take a swing,  
Do your thing,  
If were taking a chance  
Lets get crazy  
Yeah just kick up your heels  
Don't miss out, time to shout  
Always keeping it real  
Lets get crazy!!  
Crazy_

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Jasper and I, with Emma Grace in tow, headed over to the Cullen dwelling. Tonight the girls and I were going to have us a 'good old fashioned sleepover' as Alice had been referring to our boys' free night over the past few days. A night sure to be filled with pillow fights, mani-pedis, movies, and gossip, the norm for just such an event. Even with my usual cool demeanor, I was having a hard time keeping my excitement in check. I just couldn't get over the fact that I had honest to goodness girl friends that were on the fast track to being the best in a life time.

For once in my life I was looking on the brighter side of things and not for the pitfalls lurking around each corner. This was a philosophy that went totally against my outlook on life up until now, and I owed it all to Emmett. He was definitely my light at the end of the tunnel, and he seemed committed to shine brightly there for me as long as I allowed him to. Believe me I had no thoughts of turning out that light now or ever. If he didn't know it already, he was mine and I was his. He was stuck with me forever.

_Whoa, girl. You've been a couple for like a week, and you're already thinking of forever? Geesh! Get a grip on your emotions._

Emmett and I were now officially a couple, and I was still reeling from the phenomenal kiss, no make that kisses, we shared the day before. Once our lips met in that sweet but heated kiss, I thought we'd have to be surgically detached. On the swing, in the car, at the Car Expo, and on the porch; it seemed every free moment we had, we were wrapped in each other's arms slobbering all over each other. The initial kiss released the flood gates, and we couldn't get enough of one another.

That one kiss had sent my hormones into overdrive, and I was having a hard time controlling them. It appeared he was too. While we were still committed to taking things slow, and not rushing our budding relationship, we had been shameless with our PDAs last night, much to the amusement of our family and friends.

I was startled out of my reverie when Alice flew out of the house and met us when we were barely half way across the lawn, attacking Jasper with such gusto he nearly did the Nestea plunge right there in the grass. Luckily for him, he had the skill and dexterity of a gold medal gymnast. He reached out, catching her while bracing for the impact on solidly placed feet. Mind you, this was a normal greeting for Alice, and Jasper had become quite adept at anticipating her surprise attacks.

"Oh, Jazzy baby, I'm going to miss you _so_ much," she whined planting kisses all over his face.

_Good grief, you'd think the boy had been called into active duty and was about to deploy to some far off land the way she is acting. _

My sweet and reserved brother took it all in stride taking her face in his hands and looking her straight in the eyes. She instantly stilled, sighing as she melted even farther into him, if that were even possible. I turned away feeling like an intruder as the silent conversation they shared spoke volumes of the love that had blossomed between the two them over the past month and a half. It would only be a matter of time before they were kissing so passionately that they'd have us all running for the hills in discomfort with Edward and Emmett yelling in unison for them to "get a room."

Emmett met me at the bottom of the porch steps with Emma already attached to his hip. I swear; those two were inseparable. Sometimes I felt like the third wheel, a very happy third wheel I might add.

"Hey," he leaned in kissing me soundly on my aching lips.

_God, has it only been a day since we shared our first kiss? _

"Here let me take that for you."

Taking Emma and my overnight bags from my shoulder he followed me into the house where Bella and Edward stood cozily off to the side joyously observing the new found love being shared between their family and friends. They were no longer the odd men out being the only couple in our little group.

Emmett returned soon after dropping our bags off in his room, carrying his own bag. He and the guys were going camping for the night, where they planned to spend the morning fishing the next day. In every sense of the word they were having their own sleepover.

Alice had even hinted at spying on them to see exactly what guys actually do and talk about when they are all alone and away from the womenfolk. Bella, the sensible one in the pair, quickly pointed out that while Alice's plan sounded fun, the guys weren't pitching a tent in the backyard but an hour away in the back country of Olympic national park. Lacking a four wheeled drive and having a two year old in tow just made Alice's plan impractical.

Alice wasn't too upset about Bella dashing her covert plans of attaining information on the male species though. It helped that girly sleepovers were kind of her thing. At the end of the day, playing dress up and singing in her underwear were more appealing to her than traipsing around in the dark where wild things lurk.

As the guys headed for the door to leave, Emmett pulled me in for a quick peck on the lips, "Promise me one thing," he whispered in my ear. I gave him a reserved nod, not wanting to promise something I might regret later. "Save the pillow fight in your nighties until we get back." His grin was full of hope.

"Sorry, babe, but those pillow fights are reserved for private guests only," I cooed, nudging him away from me. "Besides you've got it all wrong. Haven't you heard? We strip all the way down to our panties for pillow fights."

The look on his face was priceless. He stood rooted in place, as I giggled and turned dramatically sauntering into the kitchen to join the girls.

"What on earth did you do to my brother?" Alice asked, noticing Emmett standing dumbfounded in the doorway.

"Oh I just left him with visions of panties dancing in his head," I grinned deviously back at them.

I walked over to Bella taking Emma Grace from her arms. "Come on sweetie, its nap time."

"Mama, Alwe and me plays," she babbled holding her arms out to Alice.

"Oh, let me have her for just a sec. She just got here, and she hasn't got her fill of Auntie Ali lovin'." Alice promptly took my baby from my arms showering her face with butterfly kisses. Emma adored Alice, and Bella for that matter, and she loved spending time with them.

Thirty-five minutes later, after being showered by her best girlfriends with enough attention to satisfy a classroom full of kindergarteners, I whisked her off for a story and naptime in Emmett's room.

His room was like a shrine to every sport known to man. From sporting equipment to massive posters lining the walls, it was every little boys dream room. Only thing was, Emmett was most definitely not a little boy, and the sign in bold block letting hanging over his bed reading, "Let's get ready to rumble," did little calm the simmering pot of want and need brewing within me. I had a feeling we'd be doing a lot more than getting _ready_ to rumble soon enough.

I was still brandishing the silly grin put there the day before by Emmett, after he'd kissed me senseless. Thinking about the reason it was there just made me smile even more. I kissed Emma's forehead, after settling her into Emmett's enormous king size bed. I was thankful she while she still slept in her crib at home she did just as well sleeping in a regular bed. She was my baby, and I wanted to do anything to keep her that way as long as possible. I was putting off moving her into a big girl bed until her second birthday which was fast approaching. My heart ached just thinking that in two weeks my precious little girl would be two.

_Ugh! Where does time go?_

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

No sooner were Alice, Bella, and I settle on the cozy lawn chairs on the back deck, with a tall glass of refreshing lemonade, than Alice's eyes honed in on me. It was freakishly unnerving. With her astute abilities at interrogation, she should seriously consider a career in law enforcement.

"Spill it," Alice commanded.

Bella bit her lip trying not to laugh. Looks like she'll be playing good cop this go round. Obviously she'd been put through this type of cross-examination before, and looked to be more than a bit relieved to see someone else in the hot seat for once.

_Bitch! She could have at least warned me this was coming._

I shot her my evil death glare. That only seemed to make her want to laugh even more.

"What?" I asked in my best confused and innocent tone. I was rather convincing if I do say so myself. Unfortunately, I was being faced down by a petite pixie that had the acute ability to see through any façade you threw up in front of her.

_Damn! _

"Don't play dumb. It really doesn't suit you. Stop beating around the bush Rose. There's no denying it. Did you look at yourself in the in the mirror this morning? I swear you are radiating an, 'I've been kissed by the master himself', after glow. So untie that tongue of yours. and spill it…NOW!" Alice said fiercely accompanied by a sickly sweet smile.

_Shit, this girl is scary!_

"Spill what exactly?" What else was there to know? She already knew we'd kissed.

"Everything! Don't leave a single thing out." She sat smiling hopefully back at me while Bella lounged languidly pretending sunning herself was all she cared about. I knew different though, she was enjoying this every bit as much as Alice, she was just letting Alice be the heavy during this inquisition.

_Thanks Bella. See if I ever come to your defense were Alice is concerned. _

"Everything?" I stalled.

"Good grief, Rose, stop stalling! We want to know the when, the where, and the how of it. Start talking, before I have to hurt you," she said menacingly. I had no doubt she'd make good on her threat of physical harm.

Knowing I'd held them off as long as I could, I proceded to tell them about my afternoon at the park with Emmett. Well, except the parts about him being taken advantage by half the female population in the state of Washington. I didn't know what he'd shared with others, and that was his business to tell. Plus, no way was I starting a _first time_ conversation with these two busy bodies. They would not be as easy as Emmett had been about letting it go.

"So, was it everything you hoped and dreamed it would be?" Bella asked dreamily finally deciding to join the conversation and smoothing another coat of 55 SPF sun block over her porcelain skin.

_It must really suck to be that fair skinned._

Thinking back over the day before brought back the goofy grin I just couldn't seem to shake, and before I could say a word, Alice and Bella were both squealing and kicking their feet against the cushion of their chairs.

"And more," I sighed. My cheeks began to ache from all the smiling I'd been doing.

"When's the wedding?" coughed Bella.

"What?" I asked incredulously. "Wedding? Who said anything about a wedding? For crying out loud, it was just a kiss." I shook my head in disbelief. Did they honestly believe a person could know someone was their soul mate after just one little kiss?

_Oh girl. That kiss wasn't little. It was magnificent…magnanimous…life changing. Admit. He is most definitely your soul mate. _

Even though I knew deep down that it was true, I was far from confessing that to anyone much less myself.

_Baby steps._

We were taking things slow, not rushing something that had the potential for greatness.

"Wha…what wedding?" I asked looking at the two of them like they were from Mars.

"You and Emmett's of course silly," Alice laughed. "You may not know it yet Rose, but it's inevitable. I predict…" she tapped her finger lightly to her temple. "I predict, come end of summer, you'll be sporting a very nice rock on your left ring finger."

I looked to Bella hoping to find an ally against the madness that was Alice. No such luck. I was only met with an agreeing nod from her.

_What on earth was wrong with these girls? Don't they know it's impossible to meet someone at the end of May and be engaged to them by the end of September? Ridiculous! Absolutely ridiculous!_

"_Right,"_ I offered sarcastically, falling back against the chair rubbing my forehead, "and you know this how? Because people meeting, falling in love, and getting engaged in what…four months is an everyday occurrence.

"Never bet against Alice," Bella chided. "She's rarely, if ever, wrong about matters of the heart. She has powerful psychic abilities when it comes to love. She just _knows things_," Bella air quoted her last words.

_Okay, I was wrong. They're not being absurd, they're for all intense and purposes crazy._

"Yeah, I asked my crystal ball this morning." Alice rolled her eyes and shook her head at Bella. "Listen Rose, I'm not crazy. I know these kinds of things. I just do. I'm very observant, especially where my family is involved. Emmett in blind with love for you, and you missy, may not be willing to admit it just yet, but you are too. Plus, look at Jazz and me. Is it so hard for you to believe that finding your soul mate in a relatively short period of time is impossible? I swear if Jasper had asked me the night I met him to run off to Vegas and get hitched, I would have without question. I just knew he was the one then, and just six weeks later I still do. Actually, I'm even more convinced of it now. Mark my words; I will marry him, as you will marry Emmett. Unfortunately, much to my dismay, you will be headed down that aisle long before me. Come next summer, you and I will be legally sisters." She smiled genuinely as her eyes sparkled.

"We'll see," I huffed. No way was I agreeing with a thing she said. Others may never be willing to bet against Alice, but I was.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

We found ourselves piled on the heaping mound of pillows and blankets Alice arranged on the living room floor.

Emma was down for the count. After her nap we all had played with her in the sprinkler shaped like Nemo that Alice had insisted on buying her. She was so tuckered out that she could barely keep her eyes open when it was time for her to eat dinner.

After settling her in bed, the girls and I had painted each others' toe nails and gorged ourselves on fat filled snacks from our local grocer's freezer.

Now we laid on our backs on the make shift bed with the tops of our heads nearly touching, waiting for the polish to dry. My stomach ached from more than just an over indulgence of artery clogging foods. We had been laughing none stop for the last hour, while we entertained each other with the wild and crazy adventures we'd shared with our siblings growing up.

As our giggles began to die down, there was a loud cracking noise outside as the lights flickered.

"Yeesh, that was close," Bella sighed. "I thought they said it wasn't going to rain tonight."

"Sure, and we don't live in one of the rainiest places on earth. Those weather geeks never seem to get it right." Alice shook her head in disgust. "I hope the guys are staying dry. Otherwise, it's going to be one long and miserable night for them."

The lights flickered again. "I think maybe we should round up the flash lights and some candles just in case the power goes out," Bella suggested.

"Oh, wouldn't that be fun. We can tell ghost stories." Alice giggled.

"Ali, the power doesn't have to go out for us to tell ghost stories. All we have to do is flip a switch, and we'll get the same effect," I corrected.

"Yeah, but when the power is actually _out_, you can't turn the lights back on when you get good and scared," she offered, actually making sense.

Bella went off to gather up the flash lights, while Alice went to the kitchen to get some candles and matches. With them out of the room, I went over to the stereo and popped in the CD Alice had burned full of slumber party approved hits, whatever that meant.

The first song that piped out of the speakers was Milly Cyrus' "Let's Get Crazy". I couldn't contain my laughter. Was Alice eighteen or twelve? I was beginning to wonder. I guess it didn't matter. The song was upbeat and perfectly fitting for our silly moods.

Alice flew into the room with Bella hot on her heals, both sliding across the hardwood floor in their socks. They both stopped momentarily to look at each other, and after a giggle and a brief nod, they began to dance around like lunatics, hands flailing and hair flying.

I stood in shocked amusement at the scene before me, but they were having none of that. In a matter of seconds, I was dragged into their madness.

When the song ended, we all fell back onto the blanketed covered floor, once again writhing in a fit of endless hysterics.

We were so caught up in the moment, that we didn't notice anyone else enter the room until the speakers went dead and the words of Def Leppard's "Pours Some Sugar on Me" replaced Alice's party music.

The three of us shot up into sitting positions grasping our throats, and expecting to find that we had been invaded by a pack of 80's big hair band lovin' thieves.

Much to our relief and humor, what we saw was far from a pack of thieves. What stood before us were three very hot and handsome men. Emmett, Edward, and Jasper were clad only in their boxers and dripping hair as they began to rotate their hips provocatively to the beat of the music as they lip-synced the lyrics.

I thought I'd nearly died and gone to Heaven. He surely was the most beautiful thing to behold.

Emmett's current state of dress and come hither expression, as his ass shook with wild abandon was not doing anything to stifling my rapidly growing need for him.

_Sheesh, he is surely going to be the death of me. _

At this rate the baby steps were going to be flying out the window faster than I could blink my eyes.

I glanced out of the corner of my eyes to see the reaction of my dear friends. I swear Alice was drooling. Her constant lip licking as she racked her eyes like a hungry wolf over my baby brother was rather unnerving.

As for Bella, I feared she would spontaneously combust if she blushed anymore. The poor girl looked like she had a raging sunburn as her eyes sparkled. She shyly bit down on her lip as she sat riveted to the floor by the nearly naked Edward who kept winking suggestively at her.

_Good grief, how those two keep themselves pure is beyond me. It only took one kiss from Emmett to make me want to jump his bones._

I was starting to believe that God thought he was being funny the day he created the Cullen men. I'm sure he was sitting up there in Heaven right now laughing his ass off at just how skilled _his_ boys were at rendering the female brain useless.

As the song ended, each of the guys sauntered over to their girl offering their hand, and in one swift room spinning movement had each of us on our feet and in their arms. Quicker than that though, the others had vacated the room and left me and Emmett alone…panting, and hot for reasons other than elevated room temperature.

_Oh-my-God, I'm standing a room-alone-with Emmet in only his boxers. I may have just died and gone to Heaven. _

I was completely captivated by the movement of my hands as I slid them up his bare rock hard chest.

_Okay, not the best idea._

My insides quaked, and I was finding it very hard to keep myself from shoving him onto the couch and ravishing him thoroughly.

_UGH! Remind me why we're taking things slow._

"Em, um," my voice quavered.

_For the love of God, get a grip girl._

Damn, if he wasn't the epitome of beautiful, and what girl could remember what she was going to say when her face was pressed up against the smooth lushishly tan chest of her newest heart throb? I look up to meet his eyes. Big mistake. They were like molten lava dripping with lust so thick that it took my breath away.

_Shit!_ _What was I saying?_

"Um…what are you guys doing here?" I finally untangled my tongue to ask a somewhat intelligent question.

"Well, babe."

_Oh shit!_

Maybe him speaking wasn't a good idea. Just hearing it sent tingles running through every nerve in my body.

"It started raining, and a river literally sprung forth from the ground in the center of our campsite. If we hadn't left when we did, we'd have been washed out to sea never to see our lady loves again." He tried being all dramatic, but his chuckling gave him away. He knew exactly what he was doing to me.

_Damn, sexy, Jackass!_

Having no resistance left against his undeniable charm, I reached up on my toes and brushed my lips against his. Our lips moved in perfect unison and only parted due to our need to breathe.

"Your loss my gain," I breathed.

"What?" He asked pressing his forehead to mine.

"I mean, I'm sorry about your campout, but I'm not going to lie and say I'm not happy, really happy, to see you." I grinned slyly. "I was beginning to miss those soft lips of yours."

"Were you now? Well, I'll just have to remedy that for you." But just before his lips met mine again, the shrilling noise of Emma's wails sounded from Emmett's room.

"Saved by the bell?" Emmett chuckled at his use of the phrase that had become a running joke between the two of us since the whole oil changing debacle.

"Saved by the bell," I sighed as I removed myself from his embrace. "Don't move. I'll be right back."

"No, you stay. I'll go." He took my hand, leading me to the couch where he nestled me onto the cushions leaving a lingering kiss on my needful and throbbing lips.

I thought about pinching myself as I watched his hulking form retreat down the hall. Surely this had to be a dream. The man was just too good to be true. But before I could maim myself, I was joined be Bella and Alice.

"What are you two doing here? I was sure you'd both be getting _busy_ by now." I winked at Bella knowing just how easy it was to embarrass her.

Sure enough her cheeks blazed. I'd sure hate to be that much of an open book. There'd be no way of shielding the world from my heart and the secrets that lie within it.

"The guys sent us out here, so that they could go help Emmett settle Emma. I'm sure this storm is what woke her," Alice answered.

"Lightning and thunder my ass," Bella smirked. "I'm thinking the sighs and moans coming from your room were enough to wake the neighborhood." She poked Alice in the side causing her to squirm.

"Hey, a girl's got to get what she can get when she can get it," Alice said with all seriousness.

"Huh?" Bella and I said in unison. We both snorted and fell into each other in a fit of hysterics.

Before Alice could explain her tongue twister, we all turned as we heard the harmonizing voices of our men singing their own rendition of 'Goodnight Sweetheart, Goodnight.' To say that I was shocked and impressed would have been an understatement. They were fantastic, and to think they'd actually dragged my introverted brother in on the act.

Jasper had come along way since teaming up with Emmett and Alice. He was becoming the person I knew he could always be, free and open. He too was enjoying this new found camaraderie and friendship our new neighbors had brought into our lives.

"Aw, Bella, they're singing that song from my mom's favorite movie Three Men and a Baby," Alice cooed.

Bella was too far gone for a reply. She fell back against the couch and sighed. "Does it get any better than this?" she mumbled absently.

"Afraid not, missy. Perfect boyfriends and one day…perfect husbands and fathers." Alice joined Bella in her reverie.

Saps, they were such saps, but that's exactly what Emmett had turned me into. I was now a hopeless sap myself. He had it all, tender heart, amazing lips, and a love as deep as the ocean for my little girl, and it was all there for my taking. All I had to do was sign on the dotted line and it was all _mine_.

_Good grief, did I just admit that Alice was right? That Emmett and I, a ring, and a church are inevitable. Shit! I'm even farther gone than I realized. _

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**A/N: Can I see a show of hands of those who wouldn't mind being surprised by the three hunky Cullen boys clad only in their boxers dripping wet? YUM…need I say more?**

**I found this awesome story I just have to give a shout out to. It's called ****Bella Swan: Kidnapper**** by ****Kambria Rain****. Totally hilarious. She'll have you in tears. It's listed under my favorite stories on my profile. The companion Jake/Nessie story, ****Officer Goodbody****, is just as awesomely funny. I don't usually do Jake/Nessie stories, but this one is totally worth it. But read BS: K first or it won't make a whole lot of sense. **


	13. I Need You

**A/N: Reminder – the story is rated M for a reason. Song link on my profile. **

**Thanks **_**staceygirl aka jackbauer**_** for helping me make my story reader worthy. :)**

******Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns any Twilight characters that may appear in this story. The remainder is my original work. Copyright 2009 by the author writing under the pen name, OliviaJane. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Ch. 13 I Need You**

**RPOV**

"_**I Need You"**_

_**by Relient K**_

_I've dug up miles and miles of sand  
Searching for something I can't see  
And I've just got bruised and battered hands  
And a brand new void inside of me  
Complete with walls I did create  
From all the earth that I've displaced  
A mess that I have made from what  
I've just let pile and pile up_

_I have not been abandoned, no I have not been  
Deserted and I have not been forgotten_

_I need you  
I need you here  
I need you now  
I need security somehow  
I need you  
Like you would not believe  
You're the only thing I want  
Cause you're everything, everything I need_

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Two weeks, it was still hard to believe it had only been two weeks since our first kiss. On one hand it felt like we'd been together for years. We just got each other that way. On the other hand everything felt utterly fresh and new. The excitement of discovering something wonderful between us was often overwhelming. I couldn't have asked for things to be going any more perfectly than then they were.

It was getting harder and harder for us when we were alone to keep things PG-13. My need for him in more than just matters of the heart had grown exponentially, and honestly I didn't know how much longer I was going to be able to hold out.

_I have to have him._ _I'm totally pathetic._

These out of control feelings I was experiencing were what scared me the most. I feared that I would totally freak out once things got started; resurrecting memories I wished desperately never to conjure again.

_God, what will Emmett think if I totally lose it and start sobbing when things get hot and heavy?_

I seemed to be fine with our clothes on, which was promising, but once they were gone, that would be a completely different matter all together.

_UGH! I really needed to stop over thinking things._

Alice smirked at me as she entered the kitchen carrying what was left of Emma Grace's lady bug birthday cake I made her the night before.

_Sigh, my baby is officially two._

"Thinking about my brother were you?" She laughed as I opened and then shut my mouth. No use denying it.

_Damn, I really have to stop grinning like a fool every time thoughts of Emmett enter my mind. I am totally an open book when it comes to my feelings for him. Shit! _

Either that, or Alice was a psychic and Edward was a mind reader, because every time I had Emmett on the brain those two seemed to know exactly what I was thinking.

_Damn meddling Cullens._

I guess I should've been thankful that my bout with blushing had come and gone, and I now had control over such things.

_Sorry Bella, blushing cousin we are no more._

Things were running smoothly with the party. Seriously, how hard was it to entertain handful of two year old munchkins especially when you had a party clown like Emmett? Had been a real sport chasing Emma and her little friends from the campus daycare in and out of the sprinkler and kiddy pool. Honestly, their parents should be paying him for wearing their kids out. I'm sure they were all looking forward to a quiet evening at home tonight. All they were going have to do was tote their toddler from their car seat to their beds after they left my house.

"Sooo, how's_ it_ going?" Alice vaguely inquired.

"How's what going?" I asked not understanding what exactly she wanted to know.

"You…my brother…_things_," she air quoted the last word.

"Things? Really Alice, could you be anymore ambiguous? Spit it out. What do you want to know," I said bluntly, in no mood to do the information tango with Alice the busybody Cullen. It had been a long day, and we still had to finish cleaning up before I could plop myself down on the couch and put my feet up.

"You know…" Since when did Alice become so hard pressed for words, and then it clicked.

No, she wasn't asking… She wouldn't. Would she? I turned my attention from the platter I was washing, so that I could get a better read on her. She ran her finger across the side of the left over cake, and sucked the icing off her finger suggestively as she wagged her eye brows at me.

_Shit! She is. _

Bella giggled as she observed the silent conversation going on between the two of us. "Well, um, what has Emmett told you?" Honestly, I'd love to know what he'd been telling others about the two of us. I'd even thought of sending Bella in with a wire so that I could hear it from the horse's mouth. She'd do that for me. We were best buds now.

"Uh, uh. I asked you," Alice chided.

Shit! This wasn't a conversation I wanted to have with Emmett much less his meddlesome sister. I decided to go with vague just like she'd done. Let her read into it what she wanted. I sure as hell didn't want to end up having one of those "my sister said" conversations with Emmett later on. I was more than certain these Cullen siblings had no secrets and shared everything with each other.

"We haven't…not that I don't want to. I'm ready, but I'm not. Oh, I don't know. Does that make any sense?" It sure as hell didn't to me. I grinned slyly as I turned my attention back to the sink full of dirty dishes.

"More than you know," Bella chimed in from her perch at the bar. Leave it to the quiet one to get and decipher every word I'd just rambled.

Really, what was I thinking when I'd asked God to send me some friends?

_Seriously, the Man's sense of humor kills me sometimes. _

"Yeah, but isn't that the next step?" I sighed, wishing I had the strength and the courage to just come clean about everything. I really felt like I was lying by omission the more my relationship with Emmett developed.

"It doesn't have to be Rose. Edward and I are waiting until we get married," Bella said reassuringly.

_Good God, I don't know how they do it. I can't even imagine holding out another month much less years. _

"How do you guys do it? Hold out I mean? You live in the same house. There's no way I could manage it. God, I want him so bad. Oh shit, TMI. Sorry." Yep, if the heat brewing on my cheeks was any indication, I had a raging blush spreading across my face. Damn-it! I thought I was past this.

"I knew it!" Alice snorted under her breath from behind me.

I ignored her.

"Very carefully," Bella patted my shoulder.

As I looked out the window, I could tell things were starting to wind down. A couple of the babies were still playing in the pool, while the others were being stripped and changed into dry clothes.

The remaining adults were milling around chatting it up with one another. I smiled knowing everyone at least appeared to have had a good time.

Maybe to good. My blood boiled when I notice Lauren the bitch Crowley making eyes at my man. Emmett was reclining casually on one of the chaise lounge chairs, and she had dragged a chair flush up against his.

While she talked animatedly with him, she purposefully leaned in towards him thrusting her ample boobs in his face every time she giggled, which I might add was every time Emmett opened his big damn mouth.

That pig was shamelessly taking a looksie at those artificial gel filled sacks.

_Ugh! I'm seriously going to strangle his ass. _

Wait until I get him alone. There was going to be hell to pay. The idiot wasn't even trying to be discrete about it, much to the pleasure of the bubble headed bimbo. I took a deep breath in an effort to calm myself. Otherwise, I was going to charge that bitch like an out of control rodeo bull and scratch her eyes out.

_Whoa! Since when did I become so jealous?_

"What's up?" thank God Bella asked offering up herself as a distraction. "You seem a bit miffed." I guess my stiff posture was all telling.

I nearly snarled when my eyes met hers. "Okay," she backed up, "I was wrong. You're way more than miffed. What's the deal?"

"Nothing that a little ass whopping won't remedy," I growled as she and Alice moved next to me in front of the window to see what was so thoroughly ticking me off.

"Oohhh," Alice said knowingly. "That hussy, what is her deal? I swear not five minutes ago I was swatting her off my Jazzy like an annoying fly."

"Isn't she married?" Bella asked incredulously.

"Apparently, it must be an open marriage," Alice added as her and Bella's gazes shifted to Lauren's husband Tyler who was fawning all over my flighty co-ed Jessica Stanley.

However, I remained steadfast on Emmett and his doting jezebel as my fury continued to build. All my eyes saw was red.

_His ass is grass._

Bella and Alice continued to chat about God knows what. I think I heard Alice mutter about leaving me to tend her brother while she and Bella settled Emma down for her nap. I love my daughter and friends dearly, but at that moment I had tunnel vision, and nothing else mattered.

All I could think was some wench was trying to move in on _my_ man, and his stupid ass was falling for it hook line and sinker, and he didn't even know it. No wonder he'd been taken advantage by so many females.

_Naïve, the boy is too damn naïve in the ways of women for his own good. Will he ever learn?_

Taking a few deep breaths, I was able to reign in my fury minutely. I had to think. If I confront them right this second, I'd end up looking like a complete moron. I was so mad that if I tried to speak, everything would come out unintelligible.

My hands shook as I imagined them around that bitch's neck.

_Ahh! Jealousy is definitely not my forte. I didn't know I had it in me. Damn-it! _

Calm I had to find some calm before I committed murder.

_I am a mother for God's sake. Do I really want my baby visiting me behind bars?_

But my anger got the better of me, and I was headed for the door before I could stop myself. There was no time to formulate some kind of master plan. I had to protect what was mine.

_MINE!_ _He's mine!_

It was a good thing that by the time I reached the door, the she-devil and her bastard husband have vacated my premises. Everyone else had too. It was like some kind of twilight zone moment. Everyone had vanished, that is except the one my anger was directed at.

Yes, he hadn't really done anything wrong per se, but damn-it, the stupid intoxicating face he had been wearing as she bounced her over size tits under his guileless nose infuriated me.

_How is he so blind as to what she is up to?_

He was definitely in need of some intensive retraining, and I was going to be the one to give it to him.

As I blasted out of the house, the door slammed shut behind me with a resounding thud. I didn't even register the noise, but Emmett did. He jumped, turning his attention away from the table on the deck he'd been wiping down. In that pea sized sports fanatic brain of his, he probably assumed it was an urgent situation. I mean in all likelihood with hard as I'd shoved open the door, I'd probably jostled a few screws loose. So I guess that could be a legitimate assumption.

_Damn him!_

"What the hell Emmett?" I shrieked before he could open his big fat mouth and piss me off even more.

"Huh?" he asked completely taken aback by my fury. See…naïve, clueless…utterly and hopelessly clueless.

"You…you pig! Are you really that blind?" I huffed.

"What?" The idiot asked incredulously.

"You…Lauren. Please you can't tell me you didn't realize she was putting the moves on you," I hissed.

"What? Lauren? We were just having a friendly conversation. What gives Rose?"

"Friendly my ass! She was all over you and you just…you just let her. God, I can't believe this." Really I was completely nauseous over feeling so jealous. I hated it. This was something I was going to seriously have to put an effort in to curbing from this point on. I hated feeling out of control. It was so not me.

"Are you serious? She was just telling my about a dance class she signed Kelsie up for that starts in September. She thought you might be interested in it for Emma Grace. I can't believe this." Now it was he who was huffing in disbelief.

I strode across the deck to where he was, placed on hand in the center of his chest, and promptly shoved him into the chair behind him. "So her doing this," I paused leaning over him and hoisting my God given boobs in his face.

_Yeah, baby, these puppies are the real thing._

Okay, I was totally losing it. What the hell was I thinking?

Before opening his mouth, Emmett made the mistake of looking down at one of his favorite past times of late, exploration a la boobies. He audibly gulped turning his eyes up to meet mine. The burning want I saw in them flipped a switch within me I was unable to shut off. In a flash I was on him, and he on me with our lips tangling in a fiery kiss that could melt even the coldest hearts. I should know. I had one before he found me.

"God Rose, you fit so perfectly against me," he moaned as his skillful lips slid across my collar bone.

His eyes were wild with desire. His ability to hold his wild need for me in check was hanging by a thread. Unable to control myself, a moan escaped my lips as heated lips trailed back up my neck.

When he pressed his forehead to mine in an effort get a hold of his breathing, I lowered my eyes to his mouth, and in a flash his mouth was on mine again, conveying his need for me through his lips. His hands and my hands groped at nothing…at everything as if in desperate search of a life line.

I shivered part in want, and part due to nerves. I'd never let a guy, with such an out of control need this strong; put his hands on me, well not since…

_Not going there, no this is Emmett, he may not have said it out loud yet, but I know he loves me, he'd never hurt me._

I moaned, my lips willingly parting for him, inviting him in. His hold on me tightening, drawing me closer to him if that were possible. His tongue ravaged my mouth greedily, the primal animal in him taking control.

_Dear God, it is broad daylight, and we are rolling around the backyard as if we are wild dogs. What will the neighbors think? To hell with the neighbors!_

Hell, more than likely, half of them were standing in my kitchen right now watch in mocked horror at our whole animalistic exchange.

The need I'd kept buried for so long finally broke free. I wrapped my leg around his waist and thrust my raging need into his, the unrestrained desire nearly drowning us both. I hiked my other leg over his hip as I shoved at his shoulder, and he rolled us off the chaise lounge and onto the deck. Looming over him in a position of power thrilled me to my core that now wept with unrequited need.

His hot, wet mouth slid across my jaw and down my neck, nibbling and sucking at it went.

"Em, oh, God, Em," I grasped unable to stop myself.

His warm, strong hands were everywhere, as if they were lost in the dark and had to feel their way home. My body quaked in anticipation, desperate for him to touch me where I longed for him to touch me most.

"Please," I pleaded. "Touch me…touch me."

_Apparently, I have lost all my ability to think rationally. We're in the backyard with guests and family still lingering in the house for God's sake. _

His left palm settled over my breast finally finding one its intended targets. His other firmly grasped my firm ass, pressing my over heated center onto his throbbing man goods.

"Umm, Rose, so sweet, so soft, Heaven…Heaven," he moaned as his mouth took my hardened peak through the thin fabric of my sundress between his slick lips, rolling it between his teeth.

I nearly came undone right then.

His left palm, yet to release its prize, still had a firm hold on my left breast, kneading it with the precision of an expert of a bread maker, slowly dragging his thumb back and forth over my rock hard nipple. Between the ministrations of both his hands and his hot ample mouth, I cried out.

"Ahem." I jumped shoving Emmett forcibly off of me at the sound of someone dramatically clearing their throat. "In the words of my dear brother," Edward winked like he was a comedian or something. Hm, must be a family thing, "get a room!" Edward laughed hysterically as he turned and stumbled back into the house.

_Jackass!_

The resounding guffaws of our family, and friends, tucked innocently within the confines of _my _kitchen, could probably be heard from miles around.

_IDIOTS! I'm surrounded by idiots._

"Well if that's how were going to end all our fights, may I suggest we fight more often?" Emmett panted wagging his brow at me.

"Dream on mister." I playfully punched his shoulder. Dream on was right. If I dreamed about it anymore, I was going to spontaneously combust.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**A/N: Thoughts? Comments? Things are going to start getting a little more heated between our star characters. ;)**


	14. No Regrets

**A/N: Reminder, this story is rated M. Song link on my profile. Actually, this is the song that inspired me to continue this story when I first got the idea for it. I almost named this story Going Through the Motions. ;) **

**Thanks to my wonderful betas, **_**staceygirl aka jackbauer **_**and **_**bronzehairedgirl620**_**. They help me make this story reader worthy.**

******Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns any Twilight characters that may appear in this story. The remainder is my original work. Copyright 2009 by the author writing under the pen name, OliviaJane. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Ch. 14 No Regrets**

**RPOV**

"_**The Motions"  
**__**By Matthew West**_

_No regrets, not this time  
I'm gonna let my heart defeat my mind  
Let Your love make me whole  
I think I'm finally feeling something  
'Cause just okay is not enough  
Help me fight through the nothingness of this life_

'Cause I don't wanna go through the motions  
I don't wanna go one more day  
without Your all consuming passion inside of me  
I don't wanna spend my whole life asking,  
"What if I had given everything,  
instead of going through the motions?"

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

With the start of the fall semester right around the corner, Emmett and I greedily took advantage of any offer of babysitting from our friends and family. We knew once school started, we'd both get bogged down with classes and homework.

Emmett's time would soon be consumed with football practices and games on top of everything that went along with school.

Tonight happened to be one of those coveted date nights. Alice offered up her and Jasper's services and even offered to keep her overnight over at her house. Her intentions were more than obvious. She was shameless with her attempts to move my relationship with her dear brother to a higher level. She had the whole evening planned out from Emma's favorite meal to mini pedicures. The whole "girl's night in" modified for a two year old. I was sure Jasper was looking forward to an evening of pampering with the girls.

Our original plan had been to keep things simple, dinner and a movie, but the weather had other ideas. Not two seconds after stepping out of the pizzeria, the heaven's opened up and drench us both through and through before we could reach the car.

That is how we found ourselves standing, soaked to the bone, in my foyer panting heavily after a heated lip lock. Both of our coats were lying at our feet where we'd already toed off our sopping shoes.

"Bedroom," I breathed returning my mouth to his.

_So, I have completely lost my mind. This man has a knack for scrambling my brain. What exactly are we going to do in the bedroom? My body is in complete control at the moment. That can only mean one thing…Uh Oh!_

As we continued pawing and slobbering all over each other, we stumbled and bumped our way down the hall, banging the door to my room open as we tripped our way inside.

_God, I love this man. Hmm, maybe I do have partial use of my brain._

I did love Emmett with everything in my being, and in the past few days the growing urgency to share this feeling verbally was becoming all consuming. However, getting my mouth to function with my heart was another thing. Every time I thought I'd worked up the nerve, I'd freeze and lose all ability to speak, or some other outside distraction would make itself known as the words would started to fall from my lips.

Tonight, we had no distractions, and I was a girl on a mission. I'd be damned if I was going to let those pesky nerves stand in my way. It was time to make a change. It was time to stop living in the past. It was time to share this one last part of myself with the man I had every intention of spending the rest of my life with. That is if he wanted to come along for the ride.

I knew I still had to come clean with him about Roy, but I was a selfish creature by nature. I knew Emmett loved me, but I needed to hear those three words spoken from his lips before I could ever find the courage to share those horrific events of my past with him.

As my hormones raged my hands slid from around Emmett's neck and fumbled mercilessly with the buttons on his shirt. Apparently my mind was starting to gain use of its faculties again.

_Damn nerves!_

He moved his hands over mine stilling their useless attempt of unfastening his buttons.

I sighed pressing my forehead to his chest.

"Rose, it's just me and you," he said in a reassuring tone, tilting my chin up so my eyes met his. "No rush. We can do as little or as much as we want. As long as it's with you, I'm content with whatever we do."

Having suddenly lost all confidence in myself I mumbled, "I'm sure I'd do it all wrong anyway."

"No," he sighed pressing his lips to my cheek leaning back again to look me straight in the eye. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but we're both amateurs here. Equal playing ground if you will."

_If he only knew._

Taking in his heart felt and comforting words, I had a moment of bravery. In no way was I ready for Emmett to make love to me, but I was now ready to take a giant baby step towards to that final goal. I leaned back from his embrace, and said the words my heart had been longing to say for some time now, "I love you Emmett."

A huge smile spread across his handsome face as he returned the sentiment. "I love you too, Rose, more than my words could ever convey."

Stepping out of his embrace, I was a complete ball of nerves. But I knew that if I didn't do this now, I never would. This was my first step in reclaiming my life. Up until now all I'd been doing was existing; rising each and every morning in hopes of making it through the day to as peaceful a slumber as I could ever expect each night.

I reached for the tie at my waist, and with shaky hands, I began to undo the knot of my wrap around blouse tied at my hip.

"Rose, you don't have to do this," Emmett soothed reaching out for me.

I stepped back shaking my head. I had to, for me, if no one else. There was no turning back now. I continued saying nothing, knowing if I spoke, the anxiety I was feeling would over come me, and I would begin to cry. Having undone the knot, I looked at the floor too nervous to see his expression as I let the garment slide off my shoulders and fall to the floor.

I heard Emmett gasp, which nearly caused me to come undone.

_Oh God_, _I am I as hideous as I feel. _

I guess my horror shown on my face, because in that second I felt his hand caress my cheek drawing my face upward so that his gaze met mine.

"No, Rose. You're beautiful. More beautiful than I could have ever dreamed you would be." He hesitantly slid one arm around the small of my back carefully drawing me to him as if he knew moving too fast would spook me. The sensations that ran through my body as my bare skin pressed against the warmth of him was unimaginable. Wrapped in his embrace with such intimate contact it was as if I was finally home. Like I'd been lost, and I'd finally been found. There was no way I could ever repay God for sending this angel into my life.

"I love _you_, Rosalie Lillian Hale. More than I have, or ever will love another human being."

After gently kissing my lips, he gazed into my eyes as if asking for permission to proceed. I nodded as a single tear escape my eye. He brushed it away as his thumb tenderly caressed my cheek, and then he leaned forward and began a heavenly assault on my neck. As his tantalizing lips began their journey south, he lifted me up and placed me on the bed. His lips never broke contact as he positioned himself next to me.

Once he reached the swells of breast he hesitated as his thumbs caressed their sides. "Emmett," I sighed partly due to the overwhelming new sensations I was experiencing for the first time and part due to the panic that was beginning to rise. Yes, he'd feasted on them in front of God and man at Emma's birthday party, literally, but we were both still clothed at that time. This was farther than I'd ever been with anyone by choice before, and my body had finally taken control of the reigns.

He eased the zipper of my skirt down as if I were a delicate piece of China that would shatter with one wrong move. Sitting up, he slowly he inched tight fabric over my hips and down my legs, tossing it over his shoulder with a wicked grin.

I giggled. He looked like a kid who'd been given the keys to the candy store.

While obviously thrilled speechless, his gaze never left mine waiting for permission to appraise what laid under the garment he'd just removed using his deft skills. I nodded, and without hesitation he caressed me gently with his eyes as they moved from my face down to the tips of my toes and back up again, sending a shiver of excitement coursing through me.

"There are no words to describe your beauty Rose. Inside and out, you are the epitome of all that is beautiful in this world," he said lovingly, kissing my lips, and then moving down my neck.

"I could say the same about you," I trembled, my nerves mingled with desire. My fingers wound their way into his soft dark curls. I began to soften under his touch, a touch I never though I'd ever have a need for, until Emmett came along and rocked everything that was stable about my world.

I sighed and shivered under his warm touch.

"Rose, you tell me if I do something wrong, something that scares you," he said, as his lips grazed my shoulder.

"Okay," I said breathlessly. "But honestly, I don't how much longer I'll have the ability for coherent speech. You're driving me mad."

He chuckled.

I had no doubt he would go slow and take his time so as not to scare me in any form or fashion. I knew that we'd once gone at each other like ravenous dogs out in the yard, but this time it would be different. It would be gentle, and loving.

Feeling a tad bit self conscious being the only one missing any articles of clothing, I reached for the buttons on his shirt again. With swift precision, that even surprised me, his shirt was gone in a matter of seconds. I let it slide off the bed to join my previously discarded shirt and skirt somewhere on the floor.

I sat back gazing at one of God's finest creations. Running my hands over his broad shoulders and down the hard planes of his impressive chest and abs (oh yes, milk had done his body good) my nimble fingers made quick work of the button and zipper of his jeans. They too joined the ever growing pile of unwanted clothing that was building next to the bed.

"Impressive," I said teasingly, screaming 'jackpot' in my head as my eyes raked over his glorious form. I bit my lip when they landed squarely on the tent that had formed in the front of his black satin boxers covered with smiley faces.

"Really Em, smiley faces?" I giggled, hoping he wouldn't notice that my eyes were fixed on anything but those silly little yellow blobs.

"Anything to make my girl smile. Oh, and look it seems to have worked." His hand slid under my chin drawing my gaze up to meet his. He wiggled his brow at me. He knew darn well what I was admiring, and it had nothing to with the britches he was wearing.

_Redeem yourself, Rose. Redeem. Yourself._

"I see you've got your big gun drawn and ready for battle." I smiled devilishly, biting my lower lip again.

"What am I going to do with you?" he laughed, laying me back against the pillows.

I held out my open arms, inviting him in. He eased into them, lying on his side so that he faced me.

"I'm serious Rose, I don't want to hurt you, please, if anything, anything I do scares you, you have to promise me that you'll let me know." He looked nervous about taking this any farther, even though I knew he'd suffer if we didn't. He'd have to be in the shower in no time flat to take care of his…_big_problem.

"Promise," I said, leaning in to kiss him, pleading for him to continue.

His concern, while sweet, wasn't necessary. I was ready to at least try, a little or should I say a lot of third base activity was not going to kill me. On the contrary, it was going to make me a very, _very_ happy girl, and leave my longing for more.

His eager hands played across me in wonder as if I were an unknown land newly discovered. Just the feel of his hand on me left me speechless.

He smoothly unhooked clasp that held together the scrap of lace that offered little support to my ample breast, pulling it away. His large thumbs strummed across my erect peaks as if they were strings on a well tuned guitar.

"Oh, God," I moaned.

My heart, on the other hand, was completely out of tune. It went from thrumming to spluttering, from rapping to fluttering, it was completely out of rhyme. My nerves rose and fell as my mind fought the ever growing battle to keep them under control.

I reached out hesitantly to stoke the long hard length that now strained painfully against the seams of his silly boxers.

"Shit," he groaned, his teeth scraping against my skin in reaction to my ministrations.

_Good Lord, he is so…so big._

He smiled ruefully down at me catching my awed expression, causing heat to rise in my cheeks. I had never been a blusher until I met him, and now I couldn't seem to stop.

_Cocky Jackass!_

He grabbed my hand bringing it to his lips, "Not yet," he chastised, the smile never leaving his face. He rolled away from me and off the bed, springing to his feet as if he'd just stuck a landing off the parallel bars at the Summer Olympics.

_That's my man, always the clown._

"Oh, Emmett, are you going to strip for me?" Now it was he who was blushing.

_What is this? Mr. Cool himself blushing? Who was he trying to kid? He was eating this shit up._

I turned to reach across the bed to my night table to turn on some music, but was stopped by firm hands grasping my shoulders, sliding me back against the pillow.

"No time for games, Rose," he said in all seriousness.

Feeling his firm body pressed to mine, it didn't take a rocket scientist to know that he was completely naked. Apparently he was Superman or something because he lost his boxers in the brief moment I'd turned away.

_Okay, we'll save the strip tease for another time._

His kisses were hot and hungry. His hands were everywhere, as if he were a blind man trying to find home plate. My heart raced, and I feared it might pound right out of my chest. My need for him to do more was nearly overwhelming. One of my hands found its way back into his hair as the other journeyed over his shoulder and down his back.

His mouth move deftly down my neck, sliding across my left breast taking my taught and hardened nipple between his teeth, the sensation was exquisite. I moaned as he nibbled bringing it to full attention. He swallowed the sound as again he ravished my mouth, his tongue expertly stroking mine. He groaned with pleasure as I drew my leg up stroking his arousal against my thigh.

Ribbons of delight rippled through my body as his hand slid between my thighs moving agonizingly slow toward their final destination. My heart pound in anticipation of what was coming next. My body burned with want and need.

I gasped when his engorged length moved against me. Sending a shock wave straight threw my core.

Out of no where a panic attack slammed into me like a Mack Truck. My eyes shot open as my lungs constricted.

_NO, I can't do this!_

Fear washed over me like a rising tide on a summer's day. I began to gasp, unable to catch my breath.

"NO…no, no, no," I cried when I finally found my words. My hands pressed firmly against his shoulders in an effort to get him off of me.

Without hesitation he rolled to his side allowing me to sit up. I scooted away from him, grabbing one of the over-stuffed pillows to cover myself.

"I…I, can't Emmett. I'm sorry. I…I'm so sorry," I whimpered, sobbing into the pillow. "Time…I just need more time."

"Okay, it's okay Rose. Time is all we've got babe, and for you I'm willing to wait forever." He offered his hand in a comforting gesture. Without a second thought, I took it, and he immediately drew me into the sanctuary of his embrace.

"I love you Rose," he whispered as he pressed his lips to my temple. "No matter what."

"I love you too," I sighed. The night hadn't been a total failure. I was for Pete's sake close to butt naked pressed flush up against one very hot Cullen boy in a similar state of dress. No, scratch that, my man was butt naked. I was fairly certain I'd just outgrown my baby shoes. For all intents and purposes, this had been one giant leap for me.

A wave of emotion coursed through my body. Wanting to relish in this new found freedom, instead of losing myself in tears, I took in a deep breath and let it out shakily. At least if they did come this time they would be tears of liberation.

We both knew now, without a shadow of doubt, how we felt about each other. There would be no more hiding from the overwhelming feelings I had for this beautiful and most assuredly perfect man.

I nestled my head in the crook of his neck as I slipped into peaceful slumber, something that had become very foreign to me over the past two and a half years.

Even though he held me tighter that night than I'd ever been held before, I'd never felt so free.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**A/N: Comments? Thoughts? I'd love to hear them. **

**Our favorite couple is about to take an unexpected ride on the Tilt-a-Whirl next chappie. Prepare yourself. ;)**

**I have posted a one-shot for the Exploration of the Senses contest. It is called "That Which I Cannot Live Without". It is an Alice and Jasper story. Give it a looksie. I'd love to get some feedback from all of you.**


	15. Something Wicked This Way Comes

**A/N: A highly anticipated moment in the story. _YIKES!_ Hold on to your socks ladies and gents. Our stable little group is about to get rocked. Song link on my profile.**

**Thanks to my wonderful betas, **_**staceygirl aka jackbauer **_**and **_**bronzehairedgirl620**_**. They help me make this story reader worthy.**

******Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns any Twilight characters that may appear in this story. The remainder is my original work. Copyright 2009 by the author writing under the pen name, OliviaJane. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Ch. 15 Something Wicked This Way Comes **

**RPOV**

_**The Asshole Song  
**__**by Jimmy Buffet**_

_Were you born an asshole?  
Or did you work at it your whole life?  
Either way it worked out fine  
'cause you're an asshole tonight._

_Yes you're an A S S H O L E...  
And don't you try to blame it on me.  
You deserve all the credit.  
You're an asshole tonight._

_You were an asshole yesterday.  
You're an asshole tonight.  
And I've got a feelin'  
you'll be an asshole the rest of your life._

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

It had been just over a month since our first date, and things could not have been more perfect between Emmett and me. As he promised he had not pushed me for more information about Emma's father, even though I knew that the conversation was inevitable and would have to happen very soon.

I did trust him; it was me who was untrustworthy.

_How am I supposed to trust myself, when I can't even forgive myself for something that was beyond my control? _

Maybe it was time for me to seek that professional help that Nana Hale, insisted I needed, so that I could fully move on with my life. For once I was in a place where I wanted to do just that..._move on._

I was head over heals in love with Emmett McCarty Cullen, and I didn't want anything to come between us, namely my past.

We were just starting what promised to be a long and lasting relationship. It was only recently that we'd professed our love to each other, and I didn't want anything to mess up our budding relationship.

Hearing "I love you" slip from his lips time and time again still made my heart quiver just as it did the very first time. I was pretty sure my professions of the same affected him similarly by the twinkle he got in his eyes each time he heard them. We were cheesy to the point of nauseating our friends. Yes, Em and I had become one of those couples, and we wore our sashes proudly. I could honestly say I never imagined being able to say that.

We were all at the local Foodland grocery store to the get the supplies we needed for the Italian food feast we were having Saturday night. We had invited Angela and Ben, as well as a few others from school to join us. It had been almost impossible to rein Alice in. Apparently dinner parties, well any party for that matter, were _her_ thing. She was the perpetual planner and barked out orders like a seasoned drill sergeant.

"Hey you two," she called from the end of the aisle. "Stop sucking each other's faces off, and get moving. Jasper, stop playing with Emma, and return her to her mother. Maybe that will help put a stop to the love bird's PDA. I swear, nothing would have be accomplished if it weren't for me making things happen. Ridiculous I say," she huffed, standing with her hands on her hips as Jasper sheepishly trotted up behind her.

She shooed him away, when he tried to pacify her by nibbling on her ear. Talk about your PDA. Good Lord, the man was holding my baby. Emma of course though an animated Alice was totally hilarious. Her little squeals could probably be heard on the other side of the store in the produce section.

"Not to worry babe, nothing could stop me from kissing you. Not even an evil little pixie." Emmett kissed the back of my neck as he wrapped his arms around my waste sending my nerve endings tingling.

"Seriously guys," Jasper chided as he belted Emma Grace into the seat of the shopping cart. "Could you just refrain from the happy hands so we can get out of here? Alice is driving me crazy."

_Seriously? Pot…kettle, little brother. _

I found this confession rather amusing. Since the first day he and Alice had met, they'd been inseparable. He _never_ had one negative thing to say about her.

From the moment they laid eyes on one another, she informed him he was her "destiny" and one day he _would_ make her his wife. I must admit the girl had guts. We could all use a dose of her self confidence.

What had shocked me more than anything though, was Jasper's reaction. He quickly closed the distance between them taking her hand in his saying, "No truer words have ever been spoken." Corny, I know, but God's honest truth that was exactly what happened.

There had been a lot of squealing, and bouncing from Alice after that. Then they settled themselves on the sofa, Alice in his lap, and stared into each others' eyes for what seemed like hours. _Weird_, but to each his own. Whatever floats their boat. I was just thrilled to finally see Jasper so happy and undeniably in love.

Emmett released his hold from around my waist, and turned his attention to Emma. Alice knew exactly what she was doing insisting on sending her back to our care. She knew her brother could not resist my Princess, well his Princess too now. My heart could burst from all the love I was surrounded by.

I perused the sauce options for the lasagna I was going to make. "Emmett, what kind of sauce do you want?"

"I don't care as long as it has the word cheese in the description," he made a fish face causing Emma to giggle. She squeezed his lips with her little hand. Then Emmett pretended he was going to gobble it up. These two were quite the pair. They could both entertain each other for hours on end.

I selected a couple of jars of the five cheese variety. As I turned to put them in the cart, I saw _him_ eyeing me as he made his way down the aisle.

Someone or something clung to Royce's right arm, but I was so stricken with fear that I could not take my eyes off of him to notice. My breath hitched as the jars slipped from my hands, one landing in the cart with a loud clank, and the other smashing into a million pieces at my feet.

"No," I whispered. "Dear God, no," my voice began to tremble. I grasped the side of the cart trying to think of my next move. This wasn't supposed to happen. I was _never _supposed to see him again. We had signed papers so that this wouldn't _ever _happen, didn't we?

"Rose?" Emmett asked; his voice filled with confusion and concern.

"Emmett," I said breathlessly, still frozen in place unable to move.

"Well, if it's not the Wicked Witch of the West, Rosalie _Hale_," Royce accentuated my name as his voice sent chills straight down my spine. I nearly lost my breakfast right there.

In the background the store's PA system sounded, _"Clean up on aisle nine."_

"Emmett, Emmett we have to leave NOW!" I finally found my voice as panic began to over take me. I couldn't let him anywhere near Emma. I fought with the straps on her safety belt nearly yanking her out of the cart as soon as she was free.

"What the hell?" Emmett's head snapped from me to Royce. He step around the cart and made a move towards Roy.

"NO Emmett! He's not worth it. Let's just go, _please_," I said grabbing onto his shirt sleeve in a useless attempt to redirect him to the front of the store and away from Royce.

Emmett paused briefly and then reached over prying my fingers from his arm. "Rosalie," his voice warned, pushing me behind him as he took up a protective stance in front of Emma and me.

"Emmett, please," my pleas fell on deaf ears. It was as if there was an invisible barrier between us preventing him from hearing me.

Royce seemed to be oblivious to Emmett's menacing presence before him. His total focus was on me. The guy must have a death wish. "I see my charitable donation to your _cause_," he looked Emma and I up and down. I did my best not to gag as I shivered from head to toe, "has kept you in the designer labels you could never seem to live without."

I had no words for him. I had no intention of giving him what he wanted. I had said my piece to him years ago, and I never intended on saying another word to him.

"Emmett!" I just wasn't getting through to him. Why wouldn't he listen to me, or at least look at me?

_Where is everyone?_

I was in dire need of assistance. Emma began to whimper due to all the tension radiating off of everyone around her as she clung onto me for dear life. She too was trembling, obviously feeding off my fear and anxiety. Her cries weren't even enough to get through to Emmett. He was having a severe case of tunnel vision.

I took a fist full of his shirt in my hand and held on as if our lives depended on it. I truly wasn't thinking rationally. Here I was holding the light of my life in my arms and trying to stop a man who out weighed me by at least a hundred pounds. Any move on his part, and we were all going down.

Royce finally decided to acknowledge Emmett, only to make matters worse. "Emmett is it? If you want my advice, I wouldn't listen to a damn thing coming out of that lying whore's mouth," he continued his advance towards us. He may not be as large as Emmett, but he was still formidable in his own right. He was also very fit and in shape, and his self-confidence was unwavering. He was more than willing to stand his ground; apparently he was looking for a fight.

"I caution you to watch your back around this one," his finger wagged towards me, "With her, her bite is definitely worse than her bark. One minute she's all over you, and the next she'll have you in court screaming foul play, spewing lies, and robbing your bank account blind," Royce's voice was just as menacing as his presence.

Emmett stiffened and balled his hands into tight fists. I knew the physical confrontation coming was inevitable, but I would do my best to put it off as long as possible. Maybe reinforcements would arrive in time.

_Who am I trying to kid? I am never that lucky. _

The cavalry always arrived too late where I was involved.

"Emmett, _please_," I cried. My heart beat was in over drive, and I was beginning to hyperventilate, both of which were making the rational seem unattainable.

_God, please help me._

Yes, it was going to take divine assistance for this to turn out well. The love of my life was going to beat my worst nightmare into a bloody pulp or worse.

While the thought of seeing Royce writhing in pain brought me great pleasure - the fear of losing Emmett was even greater. Royce and his father would certainly see to it that Emmett spent the next several years behind bars, while Royce the instigator, the only guilty party, walked away Scott-free like always.

_Think Rosalie. THINK!_

I hesitantly released the pointless death grip I had on Emmett's shirt, and quickly reached into my pocket to retrieve my cell phone. Flipping it open, I hit the number three, and instantly my phone was dialing Alice.

_God, please let her answer._

Thankfully God did grant me my prayer, and she answered before the first ring ended. "Oh for the love all that is holy what did my brother do now?"her voice trilled on the other end of the line."Did he knock down another display trying to impress you with one of his crazy so called karate moves?" Of course she would think the clean up call had something to do with Emmett.

"Alice," I said breathlessly.

Instantly picking up on the desperation in my voice she went immediately into momma bear mode, "Rosalie? Oh my God, what is wrong?"

"Edward. I need Edward. Please send Edward," I pleaded, once again having a problem finding my full voice.

I heard her start rattling off commands instantly, "Jasper something is wrong go...go now...aisle nine. Rosalie? Jasper will be right there. I'm rounding up Edward and Bella now. We're_ all_ on our way."

"NO!" I screamed. Good Lord that's all I needed was for Jasper to show up. I'd been down this road with him once before, and luckily no permanent damage was sustained by either party, well except Royce's perfectly shaped nose being flattened and a few of his pearly white teeth being loosened.

Jasper had almost been expelled from Port Angeles high after that fight, but as always _daddy_ did his fatherly duty, and had the matter taken care of. No doubt he had tossed the 'incident' between Royce and me in Mr. King's face threatening to press charges if he didn't smooth things out at the school for Jasper. After less than twenty-four hours, it was as if the beating Jasper had given Royce never happened. The lump under the rug continued to grow. Sooner or later someone was going to trip, and it was all going to come tumbling down.

If Jasper got his hands on Royce this time, I honestly didn't think there would be any stopping him. My heart broke at the mere thought what was going to happen if he showed up. The stress was really starting to get to me; the room started to slant slightly, and my head was throbbing as the blood pulsed through it.

All thoughts of Jasper though were immediately forgotten when Emmett spoke, "Who. The. Hell. Do you think you are speaking to her that way?"

"Who the hell am I? I would be that spawn's," he crooked his finger at Emma, "of that she-devil's father. Or maybe a better way to put it would be, I'm her sperm donor. I suggest you watch it around Rosy here. She'll chew you up and spit you out. She'll dance her way into your pants, and then when she doesn't like the consequences she'll be bilking your trust fund to the tune of $250,000. The best advice I can offer you is to cut your losses now, turn tail and run, and _never_ looking back," Royce smile snidely.

"If for some crazy reason you can't seem to pry yourself from her clutches, which I completely get, she is one _fine_ piece of tail; then you best suit up before you take a tour of her promise land. Otherwise, you'll find yourself penniless with a little bastard of your own to contend with. For this one here is nothing more than a high dollar whore." Royce never had a chance to finish his hate filled rambling speech.

"ROYCE! What the _HELL_ do you think you're doing here?" Jasper came running up behind him at the same time Roy had just finished calling my precious daughter a bastard.

What happened next is still a bit hazy. I recall everything happening fast and all at once. As Royce started to turn to see who had called out to him, Emmett lunged forward, pinning him to the ground. Emmett's hands went straight for his neck, grasping it tightly.

Suddenly my world went dark.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**A/N: "OMEm! She did not just leave us hanging like that!" **

"**She sure enough did!"**

**I'm know, I'm _evil_. But to make up for it, I'm offering a preview of the next chapter if you leave me a review. I'm hard at work on the next chapter right this minute. I only took a time out to post this chapter. :)**

**VOTING for the Exploration of the Senses contest is suppose to start today. I would love for you to read my submission and tell me your thoughts. It's called "That For Which I Cannot Live Without". I have posted the link to the contest site at the top of my profile.**


	16. Truth Is The Best Medicine

**A/N: I must apologize, honestly I did have plans to have this up sooner, but after only two weeks of school, my students socked me with a cold. I'll get those little boogers. lol I also completely forgot this was a holiday weekend, and that my betas just might have plans that didn't involve editing my chapter. Song link on my profile.**

**Thanks to my wonderful beta, **_**staceygirl aka jackbauer**_**. She helps me make this story reader worthy.**

******Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns any Twilight characters that may appear in this story. The remainder is my original work. Copyright 2009 by the author writing under the pen name, OliviaJane. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Ch. 16 Truth is the Best Medicine**

**RPOV**

"_**Journey to the Past  
**__**by Aaliyah**_

_Heart don't fail me now  
Courage don't desert me, don't turn back now that we're here  
People always say life is full of choices  
No one ever mentions fear  
or how the road can seem so long  
how the world can seem so vast  
courage see me through  
heart I am trusting you  
On this journey to the past..._

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

I awoke to the roaring engine of Emmett's jeep, and Emma Grace screaming as if her world was coming to an end. My eyes still felt too heavy to open fully, and my head was throbbing. Instinctively my hand went to the side of my head where the pain seemed to be radiating from.

_Where am I? Why is Emma crying so loud? Am I dreaming? What the hell is going on?_

"Rosalie? Oh thank God, Rosalie?" Emmett cried. I felt his damp cheek press against mine.

_Why is he crying?_ _Seriously, I must be dreaming. Real men don't cry do they?_

He pulled me tighter against his chest as he sobbed into my hair. "Rose, Rose."

His whole body shook from…grief…guilt? I wasn't sure. I still wasn't clear on where exactly I was or how I even got there.

_God, will someone do something to make Emma stop her wailing?_ _What is wrong with my baby?_

I could hear Bella's voice in the distance. Although I had a feeling it was closer than it sounded. She was cooing to my baby in an effort to comfort and calm her.

_Bless that girl._

There was also the quiet hiss of Alice's voice. I could faintly make out her stern and motherly tone coming from somewhere behind me telling Emmett, "You need to calm down Em. You're only making things worse."

The pain in my head was unbelievable. The shaking of Emmett's body against mine was making my nausea grow exponentially.

"Wa…what's…going on?" I asked, my words coming out in a slur. I tentatively reached my hand up to the side of my head again and winced at how every part of my body throbbed and ached. I felt like I'd been side swiped by an NFL linebacker.

_What the hell happened to me? _

I tried to remember, but the throbbing in my head was making it difficult to remember the details.

_Shopping…teasing Emmett……ROY! Oh God, Roy!_

"Rose, oh thank God you're awake," Emmett spoke, his voice filled with relief. There was an awful lot of praying going on around here, wherever here was.

The squeal of tires and the shift of my body in Emmett's arms reminded me that I was in a car, the jeep.

When and how did we end up in the jeep? Weren't we shopping for um…what were we shopping for? Groceries, right, groceries. Focusing at that moment was a difficult task.

"Edward," Jazz's voice scolded. "Take it easy dude. She's already in bad enough shape. Let's get her to the hospital in one piece please."

"Jazz?" I groaned.

I immediately felt his hand in mine. "I'm right here Rosie."

I cracked my eyes open, ever so slightly, afraid to do more. The sun light that streamed through the jeep's windows made my head scream. Everything was spinning and fuzzy, making what was left of my breakfast churn and bubble within the confines of my stomach. I was certain it wouldn't be staying there much longer.

I squeezed my brother's hand. Releasing it, I reached up wincing at the pain radiating from my shoulder among other places as I brushed at the tears streaming from my love's eyes.

"Shh," I soothed, biting back the moan of agony as the pain spiked in my temple.

_Okay, maybe talking or making noise of any kind isn't a good idea right now._

The pain in Emmett's eyes broke my heart.

_I did this to him. This is my fault. Why didn't I tell him about Royce sooner?_

"Em, I'm so sorry. I…I should have…" Emmett cut of my words as he brushed his lips against mine.

"Later. There'll be time for that later. Right now we just need to make sure you're okay," he said calmly, having heeded his sister's warning. His large hand stroked my face, brushing my disheveled hair away from my eyes.

"Momma," Emma pleaded in a whimper. Her cries were no longer at the volume of a fire engine's siren. "Momma."

"Oh baby," I cooed the best I could, trying to sound reassuring. The sound of her desperate pleas shattered the remaining bits of my heart. "Momma's right here. Momma's okay."

Jasper reached into the front seat taking her from Bella. I nearly protested, wanting to give someone a piece of my mind for not strapping my precious angel into her car seat. I bit my tongue deciding to forgive them this _one_ transgression this _one_ time. There had obviously been extenuating circumstances, and I'm sure those circumstances had called for desperate measures.

It was a good thing Alice had been around, or all hell would have broken loose. I could almost bet she'd kept a level head and barked out orders like a mini drill sergeant, keeping all the others from completely losing it.

Seeing the grim looks on all their faces gave me an idea of just how bad things had deteriorated at the store, and just how terrible I must have looked.

Jasper held Emma up so that I could kiss her forehead. "It's okay baby." I ran my hand through her thick dark curls.

"I'm sorry," I whimpered, griping Jasper's hand again. "Really, I'm okay." But I was far from it. I groaned as I tried sitting up, falling back against Emmett. "I am," I lied. "Just got the mother of all headaches that's all. But other than that, I'm okay. I'm sorry…I…I didn't mean to scare you."

My voice was now the level of a whisper; the enormity of everything finally hitting me. I did my best to bite back my tears not wanting to upset Emma Grace anymore than she already was. I also had no doubt that it would send the throbbing in my temple into overdrive.

I sighed heavily as I looked at my brother. It was evident by his red and swollen eyes just how affected he'd been by the whole situation.

_God, I really could use some aspirin right now. Tylenol…Ibuprofen, anything. Something that would make this killer headache go away!_

The sudden need to sleep overwhelmed me, and my eyes drooped as my mind reached for slumber.

_Sleep, yes sleep. Everything will be better with a little sleep._

"Rose! Rose!" I heard Emmett's demanding voice say. "Wake up! No sleeping! You have to stay with us just a little longer. Just a little longer baby." I vaguely felt his body tremble against mine. "Baby, you might have a concussion. You have to stay awake."

"A concu…what? No, I'll be _fine_. A nap. Sleep," I mumbled.

I drifted, but not too far. Their annoying, urgent voices made sleeping nearly impossible, which irritated me to no end. I silently prayed for God to slap some tape over all their damn mouths.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

I was fortunate that I did not have to stay overnight in the hospital. I was sure having four friends and one overly protective brother at my beck and call played a huge part in the doctor releasing me after only a few hours.

They had been given strict orders that I was not at anytime to be left alone, which of course made bathroom breaks rather interesting.

The other order they were given was that I was to be watched closely and kept awake for the next twenty four hours. Honestly, I was the only one suffering here. They'd been cycling in and out all damn day on some kind of schedule I could only assume had been arranged by the queen of organization herself, Alice.

The whole situation was pissing me off. I wasn't one for being coddled or being told what to do, and all I wanted to do was sleep. I was so tired. The only thing that made the never ending torture slightly bearable was having Emmett there with his comforting arms wrapped around me, never leaving my side.

_God, I love this man._

As the time stretched on I began plotting ways to make my captors pay once I was back on my feet.

I swore if one more person tickled my feet, I was going to go ape on their ass.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

As the pain in my head and the aches in my body began to subside, I decided it was time to have "the talk" with Emmett. My twenty-four hours had come and gone, and I was still alive and kicking. I had finally been given the go ahead to get some much needed sleep much to my relief, and when I awoke I needed to get it all out and over with.

Emmett was still at my side, and I just prayed he still would be after I told him of my past with Royce. I hoped he would understand and could forgive me for keeping it all locked away from him.

They say hindsight is 20/20, and I sure as hell was a firm believer in that now. If only I'd have been forthcoming about my past, Emmett wouldn't have had to suffer finding out the truth from the devil himself.

"God, Emmett. I don't even know where to begin," I sighed relishing the feel of Emmett's hand entwined with mine as they rested in my lap. I sat propped up against the pile of pillows Emmett had arranged meticulously behind me.

"Wherever you want. I'm here for you, and I'm all ears," Emmett winked trying to lighten the mood. It was in his nature to make everyone smile, and I could not fault him for that.

"I'm…I'm afraid you'll hate me Em. I'm not who you think I am. I'm not who I pretend to be," my voice quavered. "I'm afraid that when you find out who and what I really am, you won't want me anymore. That you'll realize like everyone else, just how dirty and unworthy of your love I am." I sniffed, inwardly cursing the traitorous tears that slid down my cheeks. That stone cold wall I worked so hard to maintain around my heart was gone, making me feel weaker than I'd ever felt.

"Rose, look at me." Emmett's strong hand tilted face up so that my eyes would meet his. "Now you listen, and you listen good. That's not possible. I LOVE YOU! Nothing you tell me is ever going to change that. You have my heart, no, you_ are_ my heart, and without you…" the shaking in his voice broke my flood gates and I began to sob. "Without you, I would be nothing." He sighed heavily before continuing.

"I'm not going anywhere. Start at the beginning, take all the time you need. Just tell me. No secrets remember," he said reassuringly as he lightly brushed my lips with his. "Everything is going to be okay. I promise. I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you."

Taking a deep breath, I nodded doing my best to regain control over my fragile emotions. I slid down my perch of pillows and laid my head in his lap, lacing my legs in his.

Relief washed over me as I felt him run his fingers through my hair, calming me, soothing my wary soul.

"The beginning," I suck in a deep breath. "High school… There was a time when I was in High School that my only focus was on being popular and of course dating popular guys. I was a pretty girl, and that's what pretty girls are expected to do right?" I asked not really wanting an answer. I dab my nose with my mangled wad of tissues.

"Anyway, at the beginning of my junior year a new student enrolled at our school, Royce. God, I thought he was the most beautiful boy I'd ever seen, and so did the rest of the female population. Not only that, he was an instant hit with the guys too, like he was a natural born leader."

"To my luck, or what I perceived as luck, 'Mr. Perfect' wanted me. I couldn't have been more thrilled, but even still I played hard to get, made it seemed like I wasn't interested, made him work for it. I didn't want to come across like I was as desperate as all the other girls that kept throwing themselves at his feet. I didn't want it to seem like I was easy."

Suddenly I felt the desperate need to reassure him that I wasn't easy. "I wasn't easy Em, I wasn't. I…I never… Yeah, I messed around with a few guys, but that was it…that was it." I choked on a sob.

"I know baby, I know. Shhh…" Emmett leaned over me, kissing my temple.

I nodded. "I'm okay. I'm okay," I repeated more to reassure myself than him. "I finally relented and went out with him a couple weeks after school started. I had fun. He was nice, a bit handsy, but not unlike any other typical hormonal teenage boys. God, I was so stupid, so blind."

"No Rose, you weren't stupid. You were no different than any of those other girls. I think the word is naive." His words were dead on, and I wanted to curse him for it. Naïve, that's exactly what I'd been, but I still wasn't ready to admit it. I liked to call it blind. That sounded so much better than naïve. His words still felt like a punch to the gut, and I had the urge to pinch Emmett for reminding of my stupidity.

"But I wasn't. While I may not have been a hard as I am now, I wasn't naïve." See denial. As soon as the air cleared, I was getting myself some counseling. "Honestly, I was born a skeptic. If something was too good to be true, I was the first to say it. But for some reason when it came to Royce, I just couldn't see. He was so good at laying on the charm. I didn't see the evil…the danger that lay hidden behind his eyes, until it was too late. I was such a fool."

"Rose," Emmett chided.

"No, Em, you have to let me tell this my way. Please," I begged.

"Shhh, okay, I won't interrupt anymore." He promised.

"A week after our first date we went to a party at one of the other football player's houses. We talked. We danced. We drank. And when he told me he wanted to leave to go back to his house, I was more than happy to oblige. I wasn't stupid; I knew his parent's weren't home. I knew exactly what he had in mind. But I thought I could stop him if things went too far." Remembering made chest ached something fierce.

I looked up at Emmett praying that I'd still see his love for me burning in his eyes. I was not disappointed.

"I was wrong Em. He…he," my voice shook, as I balled my hands into fists. "He, I, he wouldn't, I couldn't make him stop. He wouldn't stop. He raped me," I sobbed. "He raped me." I felt the sudden urge to be sick. "I'm going to be sick." I sprang up to make a run for the bathroom only to have the room spin.

_Damn concussion!_

Emmett was instantly at my side lifting me off my feet and rushing me to the bathroom. As soon as my knees hit the floor I emptied the contents of my stomach into the toilet.

Emmett stayed right there at my side the whole time holding my hair back for me. When my retching finally subsided he dampened a wash cloth in the sink and hand it to me, setting a glass water on the counter so that I could rinse my mouth.

_Blessed, I am blessed to have him in my life._

Once I was cleaned up and my teeth brushed, Emmett carried my back to the bed nestling me in his lap, as he leaned against the mountain of pillows. Seriously, I think he must have stolen every pillow off of every bed in the house and then some.

"He stole something from me that I can never get back; something that I would give just about anything in this world to have the opportunity to give to a person of my own choosing," my voice was soft as a whisper, "to give to you."

"Oh Rose," he sighed heavily. He too was having a hard time keeping his emotions in check. "He can only take what you let him. What he did to you was pure and simple evil. When you and I…, when we come together as one, it will be out of love and nothing less. It will be a first for both of us. What he did to you is all in the past. He's in the past. Leave it there. You _are_ my future. Let me be yours."

If it were possible, my heart burst for the love I felt for this man you would find pieces of my heart miles away. He was more than I could ever have dream of or ever hoped for. It was obvious he'd be fashioned by God's hands just for me, and I would spend the rest of my life thanking God for doing that for me.

I could only imagine the anger the raged within him, but he kept his cool. I'm sure in the rare moments he had left my side he let lose on whoever was in front of him. I'm sure I'd be hearing from Alice and Bella about how hard it had been to keep him from going out and hunting down Royce once he know I was going to be okay.

After what seemed like hours and we both had settle and relaxed considerably. Emmett said my name tentatively, "Rose, I..," he paused, unsure if or how he should proceed.

My insides began to churn again.

_This is it. He's thought things over and changed his mind. He's going to tell me he's leaving me._

"Yes?" I asked hesitantly.

"I was just wondering about something Royce said. I mean I understand they were the words of a mad man and most of what he said was just a hate filled attention seeking rant, but…," he stopped as if he'd changed his mind about what he wanted to ask me.

I was so surprised he hadn't shoved me aside and said "adios" that I was finding it hard to contain my relief. "Go ahead Em. You can ask me anything."

"What did he mean about robbing his bank account?"

I rolled my eyes and nearly smiled, my relief getting the better of me. "After "the incident" as my parents referred to it and me ending up pregnant, my father made a deal with Royce's father that I wouldn't press charges or sue for child support if they compensated me for my "pain and suffering."

The look on Emmett's face was one of disbelief. I'm sure he was having a hard time trying to rationalize how a parent wouldn't stand by their child when she needed them most. Fury burned in Emmett's eyes over the injustice I'd experienced at the hands of my own parents.

"At the time, I was already living with Nana Hale, and this was the only time my father had offered any kind of support in the whole matter. The only reason I agreed to it, was because in doing so, Royce relinquished all his parental rights. Seeing as I had no support in a criminal case from my own family and the power Royce's father wielded over the town being co-owner of the fish packing plant, it was the only hope I had at keeping Royce away from me and more importantly away from Emma Grace," I sighed, plucking at a loose thread on the sleeve of his t-shirt. "I won't lie and say the money hasn't made things easier, because honestly without it I don't know how I could have managed going to school full time and taking care of Emma, but at the time all I cared about was keeping Royce away."

"Rose…God, I can't even imagine what it must have been like not having parents who wouldn't believe you and stand in support of whatever you chose to do." He shook his head, unable to comprehend that kind of betrayal.

"One day Emmett, my father will see the error of his ways and realize all that he's missed out on. I'm just thankful that I wasn't alone. I had Jasper and Nana Hale, and their love and support is what saw me through."

He nodded. I knew he would never understand how a parent could abandon their child, and neither would I for that matter. I would always be there for Emma Grace. She would always be able to count on me.

Not much was said after that. Eventually we both relaxed. Settling into one another, we both fell into a blissful and dreamless slumber.

When I finally reentered the world of the living, Emmett was setting a tray of food on my dresser.

"Um," I groaned as I stretch noticing just a hint of the few aches and pains that remained from when I fell. "What time is it?" My days and nights had gotten pretty jumbled up. I really wasn't even certain how long it had been since the scene at the store. I was guessing it was coming up on two days.

"Noon. You kind of missed breakfast. You were sleeping so soundly, and you looked so restful I didn't want to wake you. I was thinking after I get some food in you, we could watch a movie in the family room, or if you're up to it, you could sit on the porch and watch Emma play. She's been really missing her momma." Emmett's big smile warmed my soul.

"Emma," I sighed taking the sandwich he offered me as I sat up in bed. "How she escaped physically unharmed I'll never know. I mean I had her in my arms when I went down. She didn't even end up was a single bruise. How is that even possible?"

"Devine intervention," Emmett offered.

"No doubt about that," I agreed.

"So are you going to tell me what happened with Royce after I checked out?" My curiousity was getting the better of me. Was he dead? Was he alive? I just had to know, and no one was offering up any information. They were all being so tight lipped. It was killing me.

Emmett's expression instantly went from one of joy to one of sorrow. I instantly felt guilty for bringing it up.

"I'm so sorry I lost my temper, Rose. I just couldn't stand there and let him spew those vile and hate filled words from that cesspool of his aimed at the two most important women in my life. If I'd been more observant, I would have noticed you were in trouble and could have caught you when you went down, and then…" He lightly brushed the hair away from the small lump that remained on the side of my head. "Then I could have saved you from all this pain and discomfort you've had to go through."

"Emmett!" I scolded. "I know this may come as a shock, but you can't be Superman all the time. You stood up for me and my daughter. That's more than my own father did."

He nodded and a sly smile crept across his face. "Superman, eh? So, you think I'm Superman."

_Cocky bastard._

In a move faster than a blink of the eye, I found myself on my back with Emmett hovering over me.

_My insides quaked for a whole other reason now. _

"Watch it mister. Don't let it go to your head." I swatted his chest, easily pushing him off me.

He lay on his side facing me in a pout. I rolled my eyes. I was a complete sucker for this man. Grabbing the front of his shirt I pulled him within inches of my face saying, "My Superman you'll always be." I kissed him soundly, our lips and tongues moving together in perfect synch.

"Now spill. Time is a wasting." I chided, pushing back against the pillows with a smirk.

He chuckled. "Now that I look back on it, I find the whole scene rather amusing. As soon as I had him on the ground, he started screaming like a baby. Honestly, I expected more from a guy of his size and physique."

"Well you know what they say; bullies are really just big chickens. Go on." I smiled.

"Well, that's about as roughed up as he got from me. You went down only seconds after I slammed his ass to the ground. Emma's hysterics finally brought me to my senses. You two were my only focus after that. As soon as I released my hold on him, he saw Jasper and Edward coming towards us, and he took off in the opposite direction down the aisle saying something about we'd all be sorry, that we'd all pay. Really, he was so pathetic." Emmett's chuckling was now a full blown belly laugh.

I couldn't help myself picturing big bad Jasper and the scary Cullen brothers leering over a burly yet pitiful Royce. I was enjoying the thought way too much.

"He can't do anything. He's the one that confronted me, and that breaks the no contact contract he signed." I assured Emmett.

"Good," he said firmly. Poking me in my side knowing how unbelievable ticklish I was.

His head dipped as he looked longingly into my eyes. "I love hearing your laugh." His killer grin radiating from his beautiful face turned my insides to Jello.

"I love yours too." I brushed my nose back and forth across his. I was hopelessly in love with this man, and somehow, without many words, he was able to wash away my shame, until I no longer felt haunted by my past. I felt free.

Sliding his hand up the back of my neck, he brought my mouth up to his. My lips parted and without hesitation our kiss deepened. He was like the sun, and my body instantly heated under his touch. He devoured my mouth like he would never be able to get enough of me.

I desperately wanted him to fill me completely, for him to have all of me, but just the thought of bringing that all consuming want to fruition engulfed me with a choking fear. But it wasn't nearly as strong as it once had been. Soon I thought, soon we would be as one.

Feeling his arms snake around my waist and draw me closer to him made me want to stay like this with him forever; wrapped within his protective embrace, safe from the evils of the world for all eternity.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**A/N: Thoughts? Comments? Anyone else think Emmett is Superman? I know someone of you are probably wondering why we didn't see a much more aggressive reaction from Emmett, but his biggest concern was being there for Rose. He wanted to show her his support rather than his anger. Believe me, he was venting, just not to Rose. He felt she'd experienced enough stress for the time being. Comments of his rants will be forth coming. **

**_I'm offering a PREVIEW of the next chappie to whoever drops me a REVIEW._**

**VOTING for The Exploration of the Senses contest has begun, and will end September 16th, midnight PDT over on helliex88's profile. My submission is called "That Which I Cannot Live Without". It is an AxJ one-shot exploring the sense of touch. Check it out; the link is on my profile. I'd love to know what you think.**

**FYI: I have reevaluated my outline for this story. I have cut out four chapters that were originally going to be chalked full of drama, but really I think Rose has experience enough of that for now. Honestly, I don't have it in me to put her through anything else traumatic. Our girl needs a good dose of fun and happiness after that showdown with Royce. So as of now I'm projecting wrapping things up around chapter 24. But as those of you who write know, it's all up to the characters. Many times a single chapter idea can turn into three full chapters and vise versa. **

**STORY REC: I found a wonderful AxJ story that some of you might enjoy as well. Make sure you have your tissues handy, you're sure to need them. It's called "To Love Again" by Sweet Little Bullet. The story is complete so you won't have to wait for new chapters to be posted. :)**


	17. Everytime We Touch

**A/N: Here we have a more light hearted chappie. It's time for our favorite couple to smile and giggle and just have a good time after recent events. Song link on my profile. **

**Thanks once again to my fantastic betas, _staceygirl aka jackbauer_ and _bronzehairedgirl620_. They are awesome people. They both make my writing reader worthy. **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns any Twilight characters that may appear in this story. The remainder is my original work. Copyright 2009 by the author writing under the pen name, OliviaJane. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Ch. 17 Everytime We Touch**

**RPOV**

_**Everytime We Touch  
by David Guetta**_

_Everytime we touch  
Emotions that I can't contain  
Are sweeping over me again  
Everytime we touch  
Sensations I can not explain  
Are washing all away my pain  
Everytime we touch  
A magic spring from deep inside  
Comes into me like breathe of light  
Everytime we touch  
Something takes a hold of me  
Everytime we touch_

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
**

I admit it; I was being a terrible tease all through dinner. After last week's embarrassing close call I had an overwhelming need to make it up to Emmett. He had been such a gentleman that night, and did not complain in the least when I sent him packing with a raging hard on when fear and nerves over took me.

I had been feeling energized and full of life since coming clean with him about my past just days ago. In that time Emmett had been even more attentive and patient, if that were possible. I still had to pinch myself every so often to make sure this was all real and I wasn't dreaming.

I had only seen Emmett consumed by his rage once in the last five days since the showdown with Royce. I really wasn't sure what had triggered it, me holding my head that still throbbed occasionally or seeing Emma Grace whimper in fear hearing angry voices from a movie playing in the other room. But it was instantaneous and scared the bejesus out of me.

He bonded out of the house like a man on a mission, ranting and raving about, "hunting the bastard down and giving him his due." Alice came out of nowhere, yanking him back into the house, shoving him down onto a kitchen chair while forcing the phone into his hand.

Seriously, for a pint size woman she had some serious strength and mental power over her he-man brother. She never ceased to amaze me.

After a long and emotional talk with his father, he seemed to be at peace, at least for the time being. I would not be surprised if it reared its ugly head every now and then.

I had no idea what Carlisle had said to Emmett, but he obviously had a way with words to be able to sooth his son's wary soul from so far away. The man was a saint if you asked me.

I wanted to do something special for my man. He definitely was in need of some TLC; after all we'd just been through. Tonight, nerves aside, I was like a woman possessed and horny as hell. My need to be skin to skin with him was nearly overwhelming. No, I still wasn't ready for us to get down and completely dirty, but there was certainly fun times to be had between the sheets that didn't entail completely consummating our relationship. If I had my way tonight, those fun times were definitely going to be on our menu after dinner. That is if we made it through dinner.

When I found out that Bella and Edward were going to be out of town for a Swan family wedding, I needed a back up plan. I made it my mission round up reinforcements, so that Emmett and I could have an entire evening alone. With Alice at my beck and call for babysitting, making the arrangements weren't all that hard. She was more than willing to help a desperate girl out, well at least the one she wanted to see her brother with.

I smiled innocently over at Emmett as he once again adjusted himself from the other side of our U shaped booth. I had specifically requested this table when making the reservations, knowing the privacy it afforded us. Honestly, I could have my way with him, and no one would be the wiser.

My smile brightened as I thought of all the possibilities for torturing the dear sweet _man _sitting uncomfortably across from me, with a confused expression on his face. It was obvious he was nearly about to self-combust and was having a hard time processing how to proceed with this new_ very_ forward side of me.

I'd slipped my right foot out of my stiletto and ran it up and down the inside of his leg causing his whole body to quake and shudder. More than once, he tried to put a stop to my ministrations by forcibly removing my foot, snipping out warning after warning for me to behave myself. When finally he could take no more, because really there was no stopping me tonight, he dragged me around the bench, pressing me flush up against him, so that I no longer had frontal access.

_Party pooper._

Seeing my pout, he chuckled and leaned in toward my right ear, his hot breath sending shivers down my spine as it ghosted across my neck. "Don't get something started that you can't finish, Rose" he chided huskily.

Yep, my man was definitely hot _and_ bothered.

I smiled triumphantly until he sucked my earlobe between his hot moist lips. I nearly came undone in our little hideaway in the back of the dimly lit restaurant.

Not to be out done, I turned my head and nipped him just below his ear before saying seductively; "Whatever would give you the impression that I don't intend on seeing this through to the end? Why do you think I talked Alice and Jasper into keeping Emma for the _entire_ night? Scrabble and Backgammon are not the kind of games I have in mind for us tonight, baby."

He sat back from me abruptly, "Check!" He nearly shouted to get our waitress' attention.

_Hot damn, my man is game._

"You know how much I love you right now?" I asked as we made our way to the car.

"Not nearly as much as I love you," he retorted.

"We'll just see about that." I winked as he opened the door of the Jeep, so that I could climb in.

"Rosalie, you're killing me here," he groaned as he ran at super human speed around to the driver's side of the car.

My lips were almost a permanent fixture on the side of his face and neck as he sped the jeep as quickly and as legally as possible towards his house. I think he may have rolled through a few stop signs, but I wasn't about to complain tonight.

_I have plans._

The moans and frustrated groans my hot little mouth were eliciting from him, only made my need to have his hands all over me grow exponentially. More than once he threatened to pull the car over to the side of the road and take matters into his own hands.

I completely ignored him, continuing to nip at and suck on the side of his neck. He could do whatever he wanted as long as his plans included me.

Where the sudden burst of confidence had came from, I didn't know. Maybe it was the intoxicating sent of his cologne combined with the fresh scent of soap permeating from his skin, or maybe I was just experiencing a raging case of hormones. Most likely the later, I was still a teenager after all.

Whatever it was, it had me simmering on the brink of boil from the moment I opened my door earlier this evening to find him standing as gorgeous as ever with his signature bouquet of daisies ready for our date. The flowers of course were for Emma as always, at least that's what he always claimed.

I was pretty proud of myself for being the initiator of tonight's lustful exchanges. This was definitely a new arena for me, something I'd never done or even attempted. I'd always left that chore up to the guys I'd dated, and after the _incident _with Royce, I'd put the brakes on any kind of funny business. Hell, since Royce I hadn't even gone as far as an open mouthed kiss with a guy, well until now, until Emmett.

With Emmett there was trust, and I felt completely safe in every situation with him. If I put on the brakes at any point, no matter how far gone he was, I had confidence that no matter how painful it might be for him, his actions would come to a complete halt. He had more than proven that point to me last weekend.

For tonight though, I had cut all the brakes lines, leaving us at the mercy of our needs and wants. I was nearly about to self-combust myself if I didn't get his hands all over me…_soon._

When he pulled into this driveway, he had to pry me off of him so that he could get out of the Jeep. Luckily for me, he was as fast as lightening and was yanking me out of the confines of the car into his arms, before I could even blink twice.

He fumbled in his pocket for the key to the house, his lips never leaving mine. When he dropped them on the ground, I decided if we were going to get anywhere tonight, I'd have to take matters into my own hands. Shoving him roughly to the side, I bent down and snatched the keys up off the ground, and with the precision of a master locksmith, had the key inserted and the door opened in a matter of seconds.

After slamming the door behind him, _thank God no one else was home_; Emmett stalked towards me as I backed into his living room. My eyes were completely focused and locked on his. When he caught me, he scooped me up and playfully threw us both onto the couch where our heated pawing and kissing resumed.

By the time I leaned away from him to catch my breath, he was missing his shirt and the zipper to my dress had nearly found its way completely down my back.

"Emmett," I breathed as though I'd just finished a 5K run, "Time-out."

"Time-out," he agreed breathlessly. He smoothed the hair that had escaped my updo out of my face, tucking it neatly behind my ear. The gesture was so genuinely sweet, it was all I could do to stay focused and not melt right back into him.

_God I love this man._

Maybe I spoke to soon. He was a man after all, and perfect they are not. Apparently he'd only moved my hair out of the way to give him better access to my now fully exposed neck. As his lips began to work their way across my shoulder, his finger toyed with the fabric of the only sleeve that still remained in place and he began to work it down my arm inch by inch.

"Time-out," I chided.

"Hmm?" Emmett's luscious lips vibrated against my bare skin making it ever harder for me to concentrate.

"Emmett!" I ran my hands threw his hair, threading them around the back of his head as I pulled him off of me until his eyes met mine.

"What?" he panted in confusion.

"Em baby, focus," I playfully scolded him. Appreciating just how much control I had over him right at this moment. "Ground rules."

"Ground what?" he asked still caught up in the lustful haze our heated encounter had brought on.

"Ground rules," I repeated. "I have two. Number one we're just fooling around tonight, that's it. Okay? If you can't handle that, I need to know right now."

He nodded for me to continue. Thank God, I don't know what I would have done had he decided to cool things off here. Probably turned into a crazed and raging hormonal lunatic.

"Rule two," I paused as I slid my finger just below the waistband of his khaki pants hooking it on the elastic of his boxer briefs, "These…" I used my other hand to direct his head downward, "…stay on. There won't be any accidental baby making here tonight. Got it?"

"Whatever you want, Rose. But just so you know, I'm going to show you just how skilled the other parts of me can be. Like this mouth…," he paused and nipped at the skin at the base of my throat setting my insides on fire, "…and these hands. By night's end you won't be able to satiate your need for me. I'll have you so worked up, guaranteed you'll keep coming back for more."

_Shit, when did he gain the upper hand?_

"Uh huh," I moaned, unable to focus any longer.

_Damn the Cullen men and their way with words. _

After several more minutes of heavy petting and frenzied kissing, I'd worked up enough nerve to move things along.

I forcefully pushed myself off of him, knowing if I hesitated I'd lose my nerve and not be able to go through with it. I'd done so well the weekend before; until I let fear over take me. Last week we'd jumped into everything too quickly, and I'd let things get out of control. Slow and easy wins the race, I reminded myself. Maybe spiking my fear had been God's way of keeping us from the hardships another little one would have brought into our lives at this time. I admit it, our behavior last weekend had been rather risqué and reckless.

As I stood before my bewildered hunk of man meat, I let my dress that now rested at my waist, fall the rest of the way to the floor. I was left only in the itty-bitty black lace panties and a matching bra that I'd purchased on one of my many shopping excursions with Alice, the shopping guru, and a reluctant Bella. I waited with baited breath for his reaction.

"Shit!" He exclaimed as he stroked my body with his ocean blue eyes. "Lord, you're an Angel."

He hesitated, probably afraid of pushing things too far, after last week, and then finding out all I'd endured at the hands of Royce. I'd really done a number on the poor guy. "May I touch you?" he asked, sounding more like a plea.

"Touch me? For the love of God Emmett, you don't always have to be a perfect gentleman. Hell yeah, you better touch me!" I exclaimed.

He didn't waste anymore time. He ran his hands up the sides of my thighs, and then up and over my hips drawing me closer to him. He left a trail of wet kisses from hip to hip, pausing only to circle my belly button with his tongue.

_Oh yeah, that's more like it._

"Emmett," I sighed as my knees went weak. It was a good thing he had a firm grip on me or I would have end up on the floor.

His large fingers slipped below the band of my tiny panties. He turned his face up to meet mine as his eyes begged for me to allow him to continue.

I began to shake with nerves as well as anticipation, as I nodded for him to proceed.

The swiftness of his actions had them off and flung over the back of the couch, before I had time to change my mind.

My hands flew to his shoulders for support as he buried his face within my heated core. "Heaven," he moaned.

_The man didn't waste time._

The vibrations nearly sent my over the edge, causing me to cry out. "Emmett! Oh God, Emmett!"

He chuckled triumphantly, knowing he'd gained the upper hand for the moment.

As he sucked and drew my sensitive flesh between his lips, I lost it, clasping onto his lap, my knees landing on either side of his hips on the soft cushions of the couch.

"God Emmett that was…that was," I was too embarrassed to continue. I buried my face in his chest. I knew we'd experienced similar things together just last week, but this time was so different. I was so relaxed this time around that it was as if everything seemed new, so freeing. I sobbed into his into his neck as the realization of just how far I'd come with his help hit me.

"Rose? What's wrong? Oh God, I hurt you. I went too far. I'm so sor…" I cut him off with a kiss.

"NO, no, I'm fine," I laughed through my tears. "I'm not hurt or even sad. These," I brushed the tears from under my eyes. "These are happy tears. I just…it was just…it was like that was the first time I'd ever…" I paused.

_Good Lord, this is so embarrassing._

"Never?" His eyes dimmed in confusion.

"Well not exactly never," I whispered. "Last week was, but this time was so different so much more…um…freeing," I mumbled, grinning into his chest like a goofy girl in love, or at the moment in lust.

He tilted my chin up, so that he could see my eyes. "Well, it looks like practice makes perfect. So, we'll just have to make sure we get in lots of _practice_ in from here on out to make up for all those missed opportunities." He smiled wickedly.

_Yep, I have died and gone to Heaven. Hallelujah! Amen!_

"Mmm, practice you say?" I kissed the tip of his nose. He had an amazing way of making all things right in my world and soothing my wary soul. "That sounds like fun. And how might you suggest we go about doing that?" I asked teasingly as I ground my bare over heated core against his raging hard-on buried underneath the thin fabric of his boxers.

"Rose," he groaned in pleasure, his head falling back against the headrest of the couch.

We spent the rest of the evening and into the wee hours of the morning learning each other's bodies intimately, while bringing each other release over and over again in more ways than I thought possible. At some point he pulled me up off the couch, tossing my naked body over his shoulder, as he carried me up the stairs to his room, giving me a rather nice view of his boxer clad ass.

"Promise kept," I thought to myself as I slid my hands under the thin cotton fabric, massaging his rock hard ass.

"Behave," he scolded me sternly, causing me to giggle. Poor guy was going to have a number of boxers to launder come morning, after I finished having my way with him.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"Mornin' beautiful," Emmett greeted me as my eyes fluttered open to see the new and glorious day. Seeing his sparkling blue eyes gazing down at me made it all the more perfect.

"Mmm, mornin'," I replied snuggling myself flush up against him.

_Did last night really happen? _

"How about a shower?" He chirped. Well there's my answer. An overly chipper Emmett and the feel of my naked body pressed against his rock solid form was all the evidence I needed.

"Mmm, that's sounds nice," I moaned into his chest. "But what are you going to do while I'm otherwise occupied." I teased knowing exactly what he had in mind.

"Um…well, I thought I'd join you." He flashed his nearly irresistible puppy eyes at me. Begging…no pleading to help a poor guy out.

"Oh, will you be keeping these on?" I snapped the waistband of his boxer briefs against his skin causing him to press his growing need for me into my right hip.

"Well…" He paused.

"Well nothing. We had a deal lover boy," I chided lightheartedly.

"I could wear one of these just in case there was…an _accident_." He proceeded to dump a small paper bag full of condoms onto the bed.

"An accident? Is that what they're calling it these days?" I mused. Wondering where the hell he got so many condoms. One didn't just go to the store and buy this many at one time did they? Did they sell them in economy size boxes?

"Uh huh," was his response as he nibble at the sensitive skin below my ear in an effort to distract me.

_I admit it, it was working._

"And where exactly did you get this _accident_ protection from mister _innocent_ and _inexperienced_? Did you rob the free clinic on campus or something?" I probed as he continued his ministrations, his hands making their way down my back and over my butt.

"Or something. I kind of ripped them off your brother when he wasn't looking. I didn't want a repeat of last weekend to ever happen again, so when he sent me on a search of his room to find that football game we'd challenged each other to, I came across a whole draw full of them in his night stand. Seein' how he ain't gettin' any, he surely won't miss the handful I swiped." He grinned slyly.

"What the hell Emmett? Believe me, he'll know. Good Lord, he's gonna think we're…you know? Shit!" I sighed falling back against the pillows.

"Shh," he kissed me quickly. "If he catches on, which is highly unlikely, he's gonna be glad we're playing it safe. Plus, I'm helping the guy out. He had a rather abundant supply, and they're all just tucked away in that drawer going to waste. By the time he gets around to using _any _of them, they will be way past their safe to use for protection date."

I laughed at his naiveté. "Puh-leez. Um Emmett…darling, I hate to burst your big brother bubble here, but Jazz and Alice…" I cut myself off seeing the look of sheer horror in his eyes. Oops, maybe I shouldn't have gone there.

_Crap!_

"Finish what you were going to say Rose," he instructed his tone forceful and demanding.

"Em, please tell me you aren't that naïve. Those two have been going at it hot and heavy for weeks now. For Pete's sake, I caught the two of them butt naked in Jasper's bed less than a week after she moved in with you." Okay, someone really needed to tape my mouth shut. My free speaking tongue was not helping matters.

Emmett fumed. Well I guess all thoughts of he and I and a co-ed shower have been washed from his mind.

"WHAT?! I'll kill him for putting his hands my baby sister!" He was turning as red as a tomato with rage. It was rather amusing. I know I'm a terrible girlfriend for finding humor in my boyfriend's apparent pain.

"Why?" I asked nonchalantly as if it were no big deal. Honestly, it wasn't. Jasper and Alice were two consenting adults and could do whatever they wanted with each. But I wasn't a big brother and just couldn't find it within me to feel Emmett's pain. Was this the way Jasper was going to react when he found out about what Emmett and I had been up too?

_Good grief._

The thought made me smile. The love of a brother was an amazing thing.

"What the hell is so funny?" Emmett seethed.

"Oh, nothing. Just wondering if Jasper is going to be this pissed with you when he finds out about us. Really Emmett, you are no better than he is. You both are putting your hands on another guy's sister _inappropriately_. I say you quit now and call it even," I suggested, drumming my fingers against his chest leaning in and placing a kiss over his heart.

"Even? In no way is this anywhere near being even. She's just a baby, Rose," he nearly cried.

"Good grief Em, get a hold of yourself. If I recall correctly, there is only like fourteen months, if that, between the two of them," I reminded him.

"But that's fourteen more months of experience he has on her," Emmett whined, not willing to admit defeat just yet.

"Right," I rolled my eyes. "Listen, my brother isn't the most experienced guy in the girl department. His focus for the last two and a half years has been taking care of me. Do you get what I'm saying Emmett? Your sweet little _innocent _babysister ain't so innocent after all. She may have been a virgin before they got together, but I guarantee you she'd done way more with the opposite sex than my _baby _brother ever had. If you want the truth, your undefiled baby sister stole my baby brother's virtue," I said matter-of-factly. My anger was starting to build. How dare he stereotype my brother that way?

"Shit!" Emmett exclaimed pushing himself out of my arms and off of the bed.

"Where are you going?" I asked nervously looking around for the phone in case I needed to warn Jasper to get the heck out of dodge.

"To shower. I need some time to think," he huffed as he disappeared into the bathroom.

I smirked. "Sometimes the truth hurts babe," I called out. I was sure he didn't hear me. He already had the water on at full force.

I lithely hopped out of Emmett's bed just as chipper as I was when I'd first awoke, nothing could sour my mood this morning. I pulled a button up shirt from a hanger in Emmett's closet having no real recollection as to where my clothing had ended up after last night. I fastened the buttons, leaving the top three undone.

_Maybe I could distract the poor guy from his current mood with a little cleavage._

I bounded down the stairs to whip us up some breakfast.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

I hummed softly to the soothing tunes that streamed from the radio that hung conveniently under the cabinet. As I flipped the last of the pancakes I'd made onto a warming plate, I felt Emmett's strong arms wrap around my waist.

"I love you," he sighed into my hair.

"And I you," I cooed turning so that I could wrap my arms around his neck. "Feeling better?"

He harrumphed, "About as good as a guy can feel when he finds out his baby sister is doing unsavory things with the guy next door." Pouting, he leaned his forehead against mine.

"It will all be okay. I promise," I soothed, kissing him softly.

"I know. And with you as a distraction, I'm sure to get over my heartbreak a whole lot quicker." He quirked his brow as he eyed my chest. He lifted me as if I weighed nothing onto the kitchen counter positioning himself between my legs.

_Boobs, they suck them in every time._ _Men are so easy._

As his hands made their way up my legs they paused just under the hem of his shirt I was wearing. "Panty-less…umm…that makes things a _whole_ lot better." He seared his lips to mine. There was no hesitation as our kiss deepened and my legs instinctively wrapped around his back.

"Jasper! Alice!" I screeched as Emmett lips pulled away from mine and began to journey down the valley between my breasts.

"Hmm?" He groaned his inquiry against my quivering flesh. It was all I could do not let out an audible moan from his actions.

"Emmett," I hissed. "Your sister, my brother. And shit, Emma."

"What?" He stood back from me finally noticing that I'd stiffened in his arms.

_What the hell, had he lost his hearing in the last five-minute? Apparently men really do have one-track minds. _

"Em kiss momma Jay Jay," Emma Grace giggled and squirmed in Jasper's arms. "Me kiss momma too."

"Shit!" Emmett turned so quickly at hearing his little princess' voice that he nearly threw himself off balance. He adjusted the towel that hung low on his hips a little more securely.

"Looking for these?" Alice mused as she dangled my missing panties between her fingers.

_Shit is right. They are never going to let us live this down. _

Jasper grinned smugly as my eyes scanned his face for any hint of the anger that I'd seen on Emmett's when he found out Jasper had deflowered his _baby_ sister. I was going to have to have a talk with him about that.

_Shouldn't he be stepping up to defend my honor or something? _

If it weren't for my current state of dress, and the fact that I didn't want to traumatize my little girl, I would have kicked his ass like I used to when we were little. Jasper appeared to be rather amused with finding me in a compromising position.

_Jerk!_

My competitive need to trump his wild card had me turning to face Emmett. I ran my hands over his damp ripped abs causing him to squirm uncomfortably. I locked my fingers behind his head and pulled my reluctant and confused lover's lips to mine, kissing him with all the passion I felt inside for him.

_Two could play this game dear baby brother._

I was not to be out done. The surge of confidence that had come over me the night before was still going strong.

I pulled away from Emmett as if such a display of affection were an everyday occurrence in the Cullen kitchen, well with Edward and Bella yes, but the rest of us no. "Pancakes anyone?" I turned to find the kitchen vacant of everyone except Emmett and me.

_She shoots, she hits, and she scores!_

"Well, I guess I know how to clear a room of unwanted guests," I giggled.

"You little she devil," Emmett chuckled into my ear, tickling my sides. "He may not have before, but Jazz is surely going to want to kick my ass now."

"No way. Everything is evened up now. Plus, if he hurts my little Emmie Wemmie," I purred running my hand down his chest resting them teasingly on the spot where his low hung towel was tucked less than securely, "He'll have to deal with me."

I kissed him one last time knowing our fun for the day was over, and fun it had been. We had company, and one of them was my two-year-old daughter. It was time for me to put my mommy panties back on and get on with real life. There would be more time for _grown up_ games another day.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**A/N: Did you laugh? I hope so. I really thought our star couple, and company were in for some _good times_ after the last two chapters. :)**

**Drop me a REVIEW and I'll send you a PREVIEW of the next chapter. **

**Last chance to vote for my story, That Which I Cannot Live Without, or your favorites in The Exploration of the Senses Contest. You can find the link for **_**helliex88**_ **profile at the top my profile. Voting ends midnight PST tomorrow, the 16th.**


	18. Gone Fishin'

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I got over loaded with work and family and just couldn't find my focus to write. You all have _staceygirl_aka_jackbauer_ to thank. She hounded me and even threatened to kick my butt if I didn't get with the program. lol She a totally awesome beta. **

**Song link on my profile.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns any Twilight characters that may appear in this story. The remainder is my original work. Copyright 2009 by the author writing under the pen name, OliviaJane. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Ch. 18 Gone Fishin' **

**RPOV**

**When I'm With You**

**by Sheriff**

_I never needed love  
Like I need you  
And I never lived for nobody  
But I live for you  
Ooh babe  
Lost in love is what I feel  
When I'm with you_

Maybe it's the way you touch me  
With the warmth of the sun  
Maybe it's the way you smile  
I come all undone  
Ooh babe  
Lost in love is what I feel  
When I'm with you

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Much to my dismay, with school back in full swing and Emmett's hectic football practice schedule, the time we had to spend together diminished considerably.

I wasn't the only one feeling the loss. We all had to work around our new schedules in order to come up with free time for one another. So when Alice suggested we all pile in the car, and spend Labor Day weekend at Casa de Cullen in Forks, we were all for it. Even though school had only been back in session for two weeks, we were all looking forward to the time away.

Bella, Alice, and I spent the entire evening Thursday packing the necessities and loading up Emmett's jeep while the guys tend to Emma Grace. Our plan was to leave as soon as everyone got home from school late Friday afternoon.

After picking Emma up from the on campus daycare center, I rushed home, settled her down for a nap, and went about tending to the last minute preparations for our trip. I packed us all a dinner-to-go of ham sandwiches, chips, and Little Debbie Strawberry Shortcake rolls. Emmett and Edward seemed to have a particular soft spot for the tasty treat.

By four o'clock, Emma was up and changed, raring to go. She was excited about her trip to see Gamma Esme and Papa Carlisle. She'd only met them the one time, but they'd both left a lasting impression on my baby girl.

Anytime either of them happened to call when we were next door, they always took the time to talk to her. She'd talked their ears off countless times about the things she had seen and the new things she'd learned. Like Emmett and the rest of the gang, they were both a blessing to have in my life.

I had the coolers packed with food and drinks as the others straggled in. Alice was the last to buzz in and left us all dizzy with how fast she moved about, and before we knew it she was shoving us all out the door and into the car.

"Someone's eager for this weekend to begin," I mused, as I fastened Emma's car seat harness.

"Like you're not," she said in a huff but shot me a wink letting me know that she really wasn't all that agitated, just excited.

I laughed as I climbed into the front seat closing the door behind me.

The three and a half hour trip flew by as we occasionally sang along with the radio, chowed on the food I'd packed, and chatted about all the things we planned, or should I say, didn't plan to do this weekend.

No sooner had Emmett killed the engine in the Jeep, than Esme was pulling open the door and commandeering Emma Grace.

_Wow, so this is what is like to have a mom who can never get enough of their grandbaby. A girl can get used to this._

The thought filled me with longing for my own mother. Even today I missed her dearly, and I knew without a doubt she would have loved Emma Grace with every fiber of her being if she'd been given the chance to share her with me.

Knowing it was nearing her bedtime, and that she had slept very little in the car with the lively bunch we'd been, I called ahead to see if Esme could have a bath ready for her when we arrived. I knew that would help settle her and give her time with her Gamma Esme, which would make both parties very happy.

With Emma settled, we all, Esme and Carlisle included, hung out on their back deck watching fire flies and talking about the current events in our lives. I was enthralled with Esme's tales of her current project, an old Victorian she was helping her friend Karen Newton renovate. Apparently, Bella's mom Renee was in on the project as well, which made for fun and interesting times.

"After she'd been missing for a while, Karen and I got concerned and went looking for her," Esme mused about Renee's most recent disappearing act during their latest work day at the old house. "After coming down from the attic, Karen and I saw a hand sticking out from under the closet doors under the stairs. Nearly gave Karen and I a heart attack," she giggled, tears sparkling in her eyes over her crazy friend's antics.

"Let me guess," Bella mused, "She somehow got locked in even though there was no lock on the door."

Esme nodded. "Only Renee, with us working in the attic, we never even heard her cries for help. Poor thing had been stuck in there for a good thirty minutes at least. Honestly, I don't know how. The door opened from our side with no problems."

We all laughed. Apparently, Bella's mom was always full of hare-brained ideas, and had often gotten herself into unexplainable situations. It was one of the things they all loved most about her, her unpredictability.

"Never a dull moment when it comes to Renee Swan," Carlisle chuckled.

Shortly after Esme finished telling the tale of Renee's mysterious imprisonment, the mosquitoes started to attack.

"These mosquitoes are relentless," I said, swatting at one of the vicious creatures feasting on my neck.

"They're all over me too," Jasper agreed.

"They _vant_ to drink your _blaad_," Emmett did his best Dracula impression as he nipped the opposite side of my neck, making me shiver.

I elbowed him the gut. "Don't get something started that you can't finish," I whisper/hissed.

"Oh baby, I've got plans for you. You just have to be patient," he said huskily as he lifted me to me feet.

"Well, I'm gonna call it a night," Emmett announced to the group quirking his brow at me and smiling deviously.

_The ass is teasing me, damnit! It's got me all worked and is just going to leave me hanging. _

I narrowed my eyes at his retreating form. He even had the nerve to chuckle at me as he mouthed, "love you."

"I agree. It's been a long day, and I've got to get Bella home before hitting the hay myself." Edward stood and drew Bella up into his arms, lightly kissing her on the lips. I swear those two were the epitome of sweet. I had no doubt if you look up the word in Webster's Dictionary there would be a picture of the two of them.

"Us too, it's been a long day, and were all exhausted. Plus, we all need our beauty sleep for what I've got planned for tomorrow," Alice said cheerily.

_Right, like she or Jasper would be getting very much beauty sleep tonight._

I laughed, eyeing Bella; we both rolled our eyes at the same time.

_Exhausted my ass._

That girl just wanted to get my brother alone. But first, she had to play the innocent daughter role and go off to her room alone. I was certain she had a secret rendezvous planned with Jasper the minute she heard the last door close.

Everyone knew what she was up to. Her parents included. They weren't blind or dumb, far from it. I think as long as they didn't find Jasper in her bed in the morning, all would be well in their world of denial.

I giggled at Alice's antics. I really did love that girl.

On top of everything she'd done to throw this trip together last minute, she'd even been thoughtful enough to make arrangements for Emma Grace the next day. Esme and Renee had enthusiastically agreed to watch her, while I spent the day with my friends. First, they planned to work in Esme's enormous vegetable garden, tending, harvesting, and even doing a little planting late in the season.

I'm sure the latter was for my baby's entertainment. Emma definitely loved playing in the dirt, but what two-year didn't? Give her a pile of dirt and a shovel and she'd be happy as a lark.

After they cleaned up, they planned to whisk her off, along with Carlisle and Charlie, to feed the ducks at the park. I was assured that the rabid goose had flown the coop and hadn't been seen for a few weeks.

Looking forward to the next day, I climbed in bed with my little angel, snuggling her to me, I fell fast asleep.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Ever the planner, we initially had to rein Alice in and point out that, while some organized activities were acceptable, we all mostly wanted to just hang out, relax, and spend some much deserved time with our respective partners.

We compromised, knowing how much she loved her planning, and gave her Saturday. When she announced that we were going fishing, I can truly say I was shocked.

_Fishing?_

I would have never pegged her for a rod and reel kind of girl. Myself, well, let's just say me and live bait, dead bait, or any kind of bait, were not friends.

She assured me that it would great fun and being squeamish about worms could work in my favor.

Why I ever doubted her, I cannot say. The girl had an uncanny ability about always being right. It was rather annoying sometimes.

When I tried picking up one of the disgusting crickets and totally spazzed, Emmett came running to my rescue. Never once did he make fun of me. No, instead he hooked the critter on my line, drew me to him, and showed me how to cast the line over the water with me nuzzled up against him. Now that was fishing, if I do say so myself. Snuggled with my man, maybe fishing wasn't so bad after all.

I may have played up the sissy girl thing, but I got what I wanted, time with Emmett. I'd been longing for his closeness for days. How wives of professional athletes put up with being away from their husbands for days and weeks on end was beyond me. We weren't even married and I didn't think I could bear being away from him for long periods of time. It would have just about killed me to go three days.

_Pathetic._

I admit it. Never in my life would I have dream I would become so dependent on any man other than Jasper. I was a lost cause when it came to Emmett. He reigned over my every thought.

Alice's squeals brought me out of my reverie. I looked up to see her manically reeling what had to be the biggest fish I personally had ever seen anyone catch.

"Look at that, little sis, caught us a minnow," Emmett teased.

"Shut it, Em," she scolded him, turning to splash water in our direction.

"Hey, hey!" I winced as the chilly water made contact with my sun baked skin. "Innocent bi-stander here!"

"_Innocent? _Hardly." Alice grinned slyly over her shoulder, quickly turning her attention back to jaws.

_Shit! Interrogation time was upon me._

The girls had been itching to get me alone since my date with Emmett. Fortunately for m, school got under way, and we hadn't had any girl time for such things. But it looked as if my time was up, and my luck was out.

I eyed Bella, who tended to have two left feet at times, and she appeared to be in her element. At some point she'd donned a pair of her father's waders and trudged out into gently flowing current of theQuillayute River to help Alice net the beast of a fish she'd snared.

_Minnow my ass, that fish is the size of Emmett's massive thigh, give or take an inch._

I had noticed earlier that Bella tossed her line with the precision and grace of an avid angler. It was a good thing she was helping Alice. If I were to have helped with that scaly critter, it surely would have gotten away. Worm, fish, same difference disgusting creatures all of them.

It was totally out of character for me, but I started feeling a bit jealous of Alice and her Grizzly Adams reenactment. Seriously, the guys were fawning all over her and complementing her on a job well done.

Determined to show I could be just a skilled, I snatched up the rod I'd been sharing with Emmett flung the line back, and snapped it forward. It was only after hearing Emmett yelp that I realized I'd made a fatal error.

"Oops," I said as I turned to find that I'd nearly caught his man goods on my line. The look on his face was priceless.

"Oops? Um, babe," he said slowly taking the rod with one hand, as he unhooked the crotch of his shorts with the other. "I think you're up for a much deserved break. What do you say girls?"

He looked to Alice and Bella for help. They did their best not to laugh as they came to his rescue, hooking their arms with mine. It the background, Jasper and Edward hooted with laughter, as they secured Alice's prize fish in the bucket.

"Come on Captain of the Sea, it's girl time." Alice grinned, a devious glint in her eyes.

_Let the Spanish Inquisition begin._

My friends dragged me away; well not really, I was over the whole fishing thing, so much so that I was even willing to face the inevitable cross-examination that was just minutes away.

We scrambled onto a large boulder over looking the Quillayute River to enjoy the rare sunny moment. Spreading out our towels, the three of us laid down on our stomachs and propped ourselves up on our elbows.

"Now that's an amazing sight if I do say so myself," Alice hummed as she eyed my brother's ass as he bent over to tie his shoe. Her eyes were like a neon sign flashing, "Impure thoughts here. Impure thoughts here," over and over again. "I can never get enough of seeing my Jazz doing manly things. Mmm, makes me want to eat him up."

Seeing the lust seeping from her ever pour was unnerving. Seriously, he was my brother for crying out loud. Then she had to go and lick her lips.

_Ahhhh!_

I was pretty open about discussing sexual things in nature involving or not involving my brother, but that I did not need to see.

I quickly turned my eyes to gaze upon my man. Indeed the view from our perch was stupefying. I wasn't the only one under the spell of a man. Alice and Bella were just as bad off. Alice's lip licking was more than enough evidence of that fact.

I found it funny how bored I was fishing, but here I was doing absolutely nothing but ogling Emmett's scrumptious body, and I found it completely fulfilling. It was a good thing I kept _my _mouth shut. My thoughts about her brother would have made Alice's ears bleed.

Alice tossed aside one of her revered smut novels, the edges worn from frequent reading. "So you and Em, eh?" she asked lazily, rolling onto her side to face me as she nodded from me to her brother standing down by the water.

"Um, no." I rolled my eyes. Was she really going to go there? Seriously, this was her brother she was talking about.

"No?" She eyed my quizzically.

_Guess that answers that. Definitely going there. How did I ever get sucked into a family that has no secrets?_

"Well, at least not what you are insinuating, missy." I too rolled onto my side away from her, trying to hide the grin that was sure to give me away. I watched appreciatively as my man wrangled a massive steelhead to shore.

_Good grief the thing is big enough to feed a family of twelve. And boy does my man look hot reeling him in._

I turned my head and was met by Alice's knowing smile.

_Shit, I really do need to stop walking around with a goofy, "I'm a fool in love" grin._

I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, hmm, let me say one could assume by what Jazz and I walked in on…" she let her words hang. I had to give it to her; the girl was relentless in getting the information she wanted out of people. It was no wonder there were no secrets in her family with a covert operative like Alice Cullen.

"Well, you know what they say about when you assume. You only end up making an A-S-S out of U and M_E," I chided.

I smirked as Bella and Alice giggled. It wasn't long before I was joining them. It was really turning out to be a relaxing and fun day.

"So, what's the hold up?" The inquiry came from none other than Miss Chastity herself, Bella.

_What the hell? Do I have eaye written all over me?_

"Listen, Miss Virtuous, like you're one to talk. Aren't you and Eddie boy waiting until you're married?" I scolded her.

Yes, it was an avoidance tactic deflecting the attention onto Bella, but I just didn't want to go there with them. I loved them both, and I couldn't have asked for a better support system in a group of friends, with all that I'd been through with Royce. But good grief, I couldn't even explain it to myself, much less to someone else, why I would get choked up and freeze.

Emmett was awesomely patient, sweet, and understanding. Yet still I had the nerves of a twelve-year singing her first chorus concert solo, if I even had the inkling that we might go any farther than messing around.

I had recently started seeing a therapist, and she encouraged me to confide in my friends about what I was feeling. But for goodness sakes, it was one thing to use someone else's sexual experiences or lack there of to tease them, but when it was me sitting in the hot seat, it was just plain embarrassing. I'm sure if my background had been different, it would be easier for me to be more flippant like Alice.

"Hey, now," Bella huffed, drawing my attention back to the conversation. "We may be waiting, but that doesn't mean I'm completely chaste." Her cheeks flamed again as she realized she might have confessed more than she intended.

"Oh, really," I teased, egging her on.

"Really." A look of determination washed over her face. "How could I be with a boyfriend with hands like Edward's. Good Lord those hands." She collapsed on her back against the boulder covering her heart with her hand. "His hands are _very_ skilled in unleashing the forest fire that rages within me. If we didn't do…um…things, I'd spontaneously combust," she sighed covering her eyes with the back of her arm in embarrassment.

I directed my attention to Alice, who like me, was biting back the hysteria. Miss Goody Goody, Bella Swan, was the last person you would ever think you'd hear talking about being sexually frustrated. Seriously, the girl was skilled at making everyone think she had it under wraps. Well, with the exception of the occasional kitchen romp.

All the will power in the world could not have contained our laughter as it rang throughout the forest loud enough to wake a hibernating bear. Alice and I fell into one another, no longer able keep ourselves upright. We looked up to see we had an audience. The guys looked back at us from their personalized captains chairs (a gift from Alice) stationed next to the water with curious amusement.

As our giggles simmered to the occasional snort, Alice and I waved at our men, blowing them kisses.

Poor Bella groaned from behind us, covering her face with her hands. "Damn-it! How is it you two always turn the tables and get the best of me?" she whined.

"Oh, Bells. You know we love you. You're just too easy." Alice smirked.

"Easy? Hardly." I grinned back at her unable to let the opportunity pass me by. "She wouldn't be so hard up if she were _easy_."

Like a bat out of hell, Bella was on me, pinning me to the rock. "One more word out of you, and I'll…," she screeched.

"You'll…?" I bit my lip in an effort not to grin, laugh, all of the above.

"Tickle you!" She smiled like a she-devil.

I screamed when she released my hands and went for my sides. She definitely had the advantage. I had been cursed with being one of the most ticklish people on earth.

"Uncle," I choked out through my tears and laughter.

I pushed her off of me, and she rolled to her side. "Banshee," I huffed trying to sound serious, but failing miserably. My breathing was hard after our wrestling match. The girl was stronger than she looked.

"She-wolf," Bella hissed kicking me lightly in the shin, biting her lip trying her hardest to maintain a look of seriousness.

From behind us, Alice started snorting in a very unladylike manner that quickly evolved into full-blown hysteria. Bella and I soon joined in, clutching our sides that ached from laughing so hard. It was a nice feeling to have friends whom you could have a blast with, sitting around doing basically nothing but shooting the breeze and teasing one another.

Our roaring laughter quieted immediately, when all our heads turned and found that the guys were no longer looking on with amusement, but with…lust.

"Shit, run for your lives!" Alice barked out like a hyena as she sprang to her feet and made for the cover of the trees.

_That girl is fast. _

Bella and I were hot on her heals within seconds, giggling like idiots as our men gained on us. They bounded over rocks and ducked under trees, with amazing agility at an inhuman speed. Our attempt at escape was all in vain. They were on us in no time flat.

"Gotcha," they all yelled simultaneously. Their voices were deep and dark as they grasped the three of us around our waists, dragging each of us in opposite directions.

"And where do you think you're going, my little vixen?" Emmett purred as he sunk his teeth lightly into my bare shoulder.

_Ung._

That was enough to get my engine revved. My knees immediately went out from under me at the sensation of having his teeth on me. Good God, whatever posed him to do that. Didn't he know the effect he had on me?

As my legs went limp, it threw us both off balance sending us crashing to the forest floor.

"Mmm…to find you?" I teased, turning in his arms to face him so that I could nibble on his ear. Two could play this game. His little stunt had my need for him rounding third and sprinting towards home. It was only fair he got his fair share.

"Really," he continued to nip and bite his way across my shoulder and up my neck. The feel of his tongue against my over heated flesh was more than I could take.

_Oh! My! God! The man is going to be the death of me or at least the cause of my undoing._

"Yes, really," I crooned into his ear, pulling him tighter against me as I slid my knee up his inner thigh.

"Jesus," Emmett hissed.

I writhed under him as he writhed over me. We were both desperate with want and our teasing wasn't doing either one of us any good.

His warm moist lips continued to work my neck unmercifully.

"Emmett," I sighed, threading my fingers in his hair, bringing his mouth up to meet mine.

Home, that's what it always felt like when he wrapped me in his arms and kissed me senseless.

After a very unsatisfying chaste kiss, he was off me and heading back to the shore. Leaving me confuse and just shy of desperate.

"Huh? Wait! What the hell was that? You're gonna get me all worked up and leave me hanging just like that?" I tried sounding pissed, but it came out more like a whine.

_Ass! Why do I let this man have so much control over me?_

"What comes around goes around, babe. You girls have been dishing out an over flowing pot of tease for the past hour. We're just serving you girls up a dose of your own medicine," he chuckled as he continued to make his way back to the water.

I screamed in frustration as I pounded my fists on the pad of fallen leaves beneath me.

"You ass!" I hissed.

"And you love me for it," he sang, winking back at me.

"Yeah, whatever. You just wait mister," I threatened, balling a wad of leaves in my hand, hefting it in his direction but coming far short of my mark. The act however, made me feel fractionally better. _Fractionally._

After regaining use of all my faculties, I finally got to my feet and made my way back to our perch on the boulder over looking the river. There I found my two best friends in the world in no better shape than me. Leaves and twigs were either stuck to or mangled in all of our hair. Their swimsuits, as mine, were slightly askew. We were a sight to behold for sure.

"Bastards!" Alice muttered as she began to work the foreign objects from her hair. It no longer came close to resembling her perfectly groomed spiky black do, far from it. It now looked as if she'd been spun around one too many times on the Tilt-a-Whirl.

Bella, still a bit breathless and apparently clueless to the way she looked, said, "I think maybe now would be a good time for a dip in the water."

We each turned to eye one another and nearly lost it, as we took in each of our current states of appearance. Full smirks on our faces, we sprang to our feet and hauled ass towards the frigged water of the river.

The chill of the water was shocking but served its purpose. Our urgent needs floated away on the rippling current making their way sinuously down the river.

"Thank. You. God!" Bella sighed; pulling herself up on one of the over sized inner tubes the guys had tethered across the water for us, when we first arrived.

Alice and I followed suit. The heat of the sun mixed with the icy feel of the water was very refreshing. Not only that, we still had a perfect view of our men only now we weren't stationed directly behind them but up river a bit, where we could see their faces. At that moment they all donned smug expressions. Alice was right, they were all bastards. It was a good thing for them that we loved them.

"Thank, God," Alice chimed in agreeing with Bella's sentiment. "The water feels amazing."

"Agreed," I followed. "Damn those Cullen boys and their nimble fingers."

"And mouths," Bella said dreamily, lounging back on the raft with her eyes shut.

Alice giggled. "Jazz ain't so bad himself. A definite master in his own right."

"Girls, we are in so much trouble." I shook my head.

We all relaxed back onto our rafts and enjoy the warmth of the rare clear day. They didn't get many of them in this neck of the woods, and we were bound and determined to enjoy every last minute of sunshine the good Lord had to offer us.

As I lounged, I gently ran my feet back and forth through the water that moved beneath them. This had been exactly what I'd needed. I was finally starting to reclaim what was mine, my life. With the help of my family, friends, and yes, my therapist, my future was looking brighter everyday.

The stir of water around us caught my attention drawing me back to reality. As I sat up, I noticed that I wasn't the only one that seemed to think something was amiss. Bella and Alice were spying the water's surface around us with suspicion as well.

"Hey, where'd the guys go?" Bella inquired, looking in the direction where the guys had been fishing.

Everything was as it had been before on the shore, just minus the three stooges.

"Um, this can't be good," I said, and my naturally suspicious nature came shining through.

"Oh please, they probably went off to take a potty break," Alice rolled her eyes at me, flopping back onto her tube, sliding her sunglasses back down over her eyes.

"Nice thought Alice," I said with a bit of sarcasm, "but that's a girl thing. Guys don't go off pissing together."

"She's right, Alice," Bella sided with me.

"Maybe a grizzly got them." Alice giggled.

"Or a werewolf." Bella offered joining in on Alice's silliness.

I still wasn't buying it. Those guys were up to no good. I could feel it. But, before I could put my two cents in, something came up from under the three of us dumping us fully in the water.

Screeching, we all came up gasping for air and choking on the water we'd inhaled.

As our vision cleared, the three of us stood stock still seething at the three imbecilic men before us. I guess our fierce stance and primal facial expressions scared the shit out of them. They turned and made for the shore like scared puppies with their tails between their asses.

"You better run!" Alice summoned her demon priestess voice as we took off after them.

"You're all in for it now," Bella laughed manically.

_Good grief. Who are these girls and what did they done with my friends?_

We spent a good portion of the rest of the afternoon at the river playing cat and mouse games with the guys. It may have been childish, but it was one of the best days of my life.

Good times. Good friends. What more could a girl ask for?

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**A/N: I hope you had as much fun as the rest of the gang. Drop me a review and I send you a peek of the next chapter.**

**VOTING for the "For the Love of Jasper" contest starts Oct. 5th. I have entered my story "That Which I Cannot Live Without" into the contest. Go check it out. There are well over a 100 entries. You can find the link at the top of my profile.**


	19. Feels Like the First Time

**A/N: Just a reminder that this story is rated M for a reason. I have put START WARNING where you should cut out if you too young to read or if it's not your thing to read the rated M stuff, and then I put END WARNING at the end of the scene so that you can finish up the chapter. Heads up, it starts about 2/3 of the way down the page. Song link on my profile.**

**Thanks to my wonderful beta, **_**staceygirl aka jackbauer**_**. She was instrumental in making this hot mess reader worthy.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns any Twilight characters that may appear in this story. The remainder is my original work. Copyright 2009 by the author writing under the pen name, OliviaJane. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

**Now without farther ado, it's high time for some Emmett lovin'.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Ch. 19 It Feels Like the First Time**

**RPOV**

_**It Feels Like The First Time  
by Foreigner**_

_I would climb any mountain  
Sail across a stormy sea  
If that's what it takes me baby  
To show you how much you mean to me  
And I guess its just the woman in you  
That brings out the man in me  
I know I cant help myself  
You're all in the world to me_

It feels like the first time  
Feels like the very first time  
It feels like the first time  
It feels like the very first time

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

We returned from our afternoon out to find Esme and Emma hard at work in the kitchen preparing dinner.

Esme had brought in a step stool for Emma to stand on, so that she could reach the sink. She looked adorable in the little apron Renee had made for her as she washed the homegrown vegetables she'd helped them harvest earlier that day.

"Momma, look," Emma Grace squealed excitedly as she held up a large radish in one hand and hearty carrot in the other. "I picked. I help Gama and Aunt Neyney pick in the yard," she gushed pointing wildly out the widow towards the garden. "We grow vegetables momma? Pwease?"

My little one was just too precious for words, and her too-cute pronunciations would be one of the things I missed most, as she grew older.

"Sure sweetie," I agreed to her inquiry. I scooped her up in my arms and hugged her tightly. "I bet Emmett would love to help us with that." I winked at him over my shoulder. "You know how much he loves digging in the dirt with us."

It had been Emmett who had installed the jumbo sized sand box in my backyard earlier in the summer for his Em2. "A childhood without shoes loaded down and a crotch caked with sand just wasn't normal," he had insisted.

Honestly, when I got a look at the finished product, I had the feeling he had other ideas for that sand box, like me and him wrestling around in the huge pit, the fewer the clothes the better. It wasn't long after that I found myself tackling him in it, after he'd put a fist full of sticky granules down the back of my shirt. Oh yes, he had ideas indeed.

Emma Grace clapped her hands and giggled in triumph as I spun her around in a celebratory circle. When I stopped, we were facing Emmett who donned a cocky grin.

_Uh oh, bad idea mentioning us and dirt._

I could see his brain spinning with all the things he'd like for us to do in the dirt and none of them had anything to do with gardening. Well...except maybe the outfit. Me in a tiny tank top, short shorts, and bare feet were right up my man's alley.

I turned away from him quickly, before he could get my juices churning with that sly seductive smile of his.

"Mm, gardening, now that's an awesome idea," he hummed nuzzling my neck as he circled his arms around Emma and me from behind. "I can just picture it now. You…"

I elbowed him in the gut. No way was I letting him get me all hot and bothered while I was holding my little angel in _his_ mother's kitchen no less. He was pure evil sometimes.

"You'll pay for that one, pretty boy," I smirked, turning my head so that I could lightly peck him on the nose.

He was having none of that, and I found us in his arms again as he laid a big fat slobbery one on my lips and another on Emma's cheek. "Bring it on, babe."

He released us as Emma giggled at his antics. He quickly retreated, making an exit before I could get my bearings back and give him a whatfor.

I turned to find my dear friends _and_ Esme giggling. I rolled my eyes. "I swear that man gets cockier the longer I know him. How is that even possible?"

Their contained amusement burst at the seams as they fell into each other in a fit of hysterics.

"Oh, sweetie." Esme looked to Bella for confirmation about what she was about to say next. "Welcome to the world of the Cullen men. You know the old adage, love em' and then leave em'?"

I nodded.

"Well, my boys and their father have this thing where they like to get us stirred up and then just walk away. They're huge teases." She smiled warmly.

"But…but I thought it was our job as women to do the teasing," I said incredulously.

"Oh, it is," Esme added. "Unfortunately for us, they just happen to be better at it. It's in their breeding. Actually, Carlisle's father, God rest his soul, was _the_ master. He was so good, he even rubbed off on my dear Edward before his passing, and they didn't even share a single drop of blood proving just how skilled he was."

"You're fighting a losing battle girlie." Bella laughed at my expression, taking Emma from my arms. "Just go with it. Take it from one who know, your life will be a whole lot easier." She linked arms with Esme like they were conspirators in some secret realm of how to read and figure out the workings of the Cullen men.

Looking at the dynamic duo, I decided to join forces and walked over linked my arm with Esme's other one. "Agreed. Us girls have got to stick together if we are ever going to have a chance at conquering our men."

Alice, who'd been standing across watching everything unfold, clapped her hands. "Looks like you ladies have a new teammate," she giggled.

"Oh, and like Jasper hasn't gotten you a time or two?" Bella eyed her with suspicion.

"Only because I let him," she said mater-of-factly. "It's all part of my plan. I just _let_ him think he's got the upper hand."

"Sure, sure." Bella waved her off. "I'll believe that the when the sun shines everyday in Forks for a month. I may agree that you have him wrapped around that little finger of yours, but if I do recall, he left you, as our guys did to us, panting and begging for more just this morning." Bella smirked, and then blushed furiously as she realized she was still standing with her arm linked with Esme's.

"Oh Esme, it's not what it sounded like, really. We, uh, we weren't you know… we were just kissing, that's it, kissing. Oh God…" she moaned covering her face with her hands.

Esme chuckled, taking Emma Grace who was currently trying to pry Bella's fingers from her face.

"What's wrong with Belwa?" she asked Emse as they left the kitchen.

"She's okay sweetie," Esme assured her. "She's just had a long day and is feeling a bit tired."

"She take nap with Teddy." We heard Emma offer as their voices got father away.

"Oh God," Bella moaned again.

"We wuv you Bells." Alice laughed as she pulled Bella into her embrace. "You walking around with your foot in your mouth is what makes my life interesting."

"Thanks," Bella said sarcastically. "Now just shut it, and let's get this salad finished up. It looks like the meatloaf is just about done. Rose, you drain these potatoes and get them mashed up. The least we can to do is get dinner on the table, after Esme went to all this work," she barked out orders, trying desperately to change the subject.

How she was going to look Esme in the eye ever again was beyond me. Confessing your wants and desires to your friends was one thing, but confessing to your one day mother in-law how bad you want her son, and not in a holy way, was beyond embarrassing.

I loved Bella dearly, but I was so glad it was her slip of the tongue, and not mine.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Tonight was the night. Tonight Emmett and I were going to make love for the first time. I know, planning your first time with the love of your life kind of takes all the spontaneity out of the whole thing, but we were talking about me here. I'm control Freak Rosalie. I had learned to lighten up a bit since Emmett bounded into my life, but I still had to be the one at the wheel most of the time.

I hadn't shared the fact that tonight was going to be _the_ night with Emmett though. With Bella's help, I had convinced sweet Edward to take Emma on for the night. The boy may be sweet and _innocent_, but he was far from stupid. He knew exactly what I had in mind for his brother, and when he gave me that knowing look, I blushed furiously and hadn't been able to look him in the eye the rest of the day.

_Damn, non-secretive Cullens_.

I was just happy he didn't go blabbing to his brother. I had no doubt Alice already had an idea of what I was up to, even though I hadn't let her in on my secret. The girl just had a way of _knowing_ things.

_You can do this. You want this. You need this. You crave this._

The pep talk ran over and over in my head, as I stood in front of the guest bath mirror starring at my reflection.

Honestly, I didn't know what my problem was. Why was I filled with so much doubt and worry? Emmett and I had progressed to the point in our relationship, where we'd physically done everything but the final act of consummation.

I loved him with all my heart, body, and soul. None-the-less, I was having myself one serious case of performance anxiety. That's what it had to be, because good grief, if I didn't get to know my man in the biblical sense soon, I certainly was going to lose my mind.

Why, oh why, didn't I share my plans with Alice? What had I been thinking, keeping my plans from her? I might come across as calm, cool, and collected most of the time, but for the most part is was just a façade. More often than not, I was full of self-doubt. With this being Emmett and my first time, I was a complete mess. Talking to her could have helped me resolve some of my inadequacy issues.

Yeah, she liked to tease when we were all together. It was part of her Cullen make up. But knowing my background now, she wouldn't have made light of this situation. She had been nothing but supportive since finding out about Royce.

Knowing her, even though Emmett was her brother, she would have been delighted to offer me her advice. Out of the three girls, she was considered the _expert _when it came to the goings on of men and women when they were between the sheets.

After his confrontation with me at the market that fated day I not only agonized over telling Emmett about my past but my friends as well. It was all so overwhelming. As with Emmett I feared they'd think less of me. But, boy I couldn't have been more wrong.

Jasper, my loving and ever dutiful brother, had readily done my bidding and gathered Alice, Bella, and Edward together and told them the awful story, as I spilled the beans to Emmett. I never had to ask him twice to share my tragic past with them, even though I knew the pain it caused him to talk about it.

We were one in the same in matters of the heart, twins thru and thru. No, we hadn't been hatched from the same egg and sperm, but we did spend the first thirty-eight weeks of our lives after conception, in the small confines of our beloved mother's womb wrapped in each other's arms. It didn't get much closer than that. What affected me on a personal level affected him and vice versa.

I had woken up after my heart wrenching confession to Emmett to a light knocking sound on the bedroom door.

"Rose, may we come in?" I winced from the pain in my head, as my eyes adjusted to the bright light pouring into the room from the hall, to find my two best friends' faces washed with worry and concern.

I smiled weakly back at them. Heaven sent, that is exactly what Alice and Bella were; angels in disguise. There was no doubt in my mind about that fact. They had proven to me that they had my back from the word go. They had never looked back on their decision to befriend me with doubt or regret. The three of us may not have shared a single strand of DNA, but we were sisters all the same.

It devastated me to know that my secret was the root of their heartbreak and pain. Seeing it written all over their faces was all the evidence I needed. Never again would I do this to them. I would be a well of freeing flowing information.

"I'm so sorry," I croaked as my eyes instantly welled with tears.

"No," the both breathed in unison, throwing the door the rest of the way open. They quickly made their way to the bed, climbing in without hesitation; they circled me in their warm and loving embrace.

As I cried and blubbered, they cried and blubbered right along with me. Unable to stop the leak in the damn of hidden secrets, I spilled my heart out to them. They in return did nothing less than show their love and support for me. As with Emmett, my confession to them was freeing, and afterward my heart and mind felt a whole lot lighter.

"Rose," Alice had commanded my attention. "We love you, and we're her for you, always, now, and forever. Never forget that."

Bella nodded in agreement. "Let us help you Rose. Let us be there for you." Her voice shook, filled with emotion.

Since that day, that was how it had been. If it hadn't been for their "we'll kick your ass if you hide such things from us again" attitude, I'm not sure I'd have sought the advice and guidance of a professional counselor so soon afterwards.

The doctor's office didn't know what to think, when I showed up to my first appointment with an entourage. The six of us took up nearly every seat in the tiny waiting room.

I smiled back at my reflection; the memory of their love and support gave me a major boost in confidence.

I heard a light tap on the bedroom door and peeked out of the bathroom to see Emmett poking his head in the door.

_It's showtime!_ My nervous insides shouted.

"Rose?" he inquired hesitantly, as if I would ever deny him entry into my room.

"Just a minute," I said quickly trying to get myself into position. Having watched one too many hot chick flicks with my obsessed brother, I did my best to imitate of one the over used seductive positions of leaning against the bathroom door jam. It seemed to work for the guys in the movies, and I hoped it would do the trick with Emmett. He was a man after all.

"Rose, baby, can I come in now?" he asked. It was obvious he was trying to keep his anticipation at bay.

"Entrée," I purred.

_God I hope I'm not over doing this. Maybe I'm trying too hard._

"Rose," he all but choked on my name as his eyes racked slowly up my bare legs, his breath catching as he took in my nightwear.

_What was it with a guy seeing their girl wearing their football jersey, and a pair of way to high heels?_

His reaction, while predictable, was thrilling all the same.

"What…what are you wearing?" he stuttered, his mind a muddle of male hormones.

"What? This old thing? Mmm, borrowed it from this really handsome ball player I know," I all but hummed, running my hands down my sides bringing them to rest on top of my hips.

In one swift move, the bedroom door was shut firmly and the lock secured. I must say, I was impressed with his level of control. That was until I saw the look in his eyes that told me I'd better duck and run or else be tackled.

_No, no, no. Not yet. He can't have control yet._

"Stop!" I ordered, and by God, he did as he was told. Probably afraid of the consequences, such as being deny his fill of lovin' this evening.

"As you wish," he smirked. Knowing just how easily I fell for that cocky grin of his.

_Not tonight buddy. I'm the one holding all the cards._ At least until I decided to hand over the power.

He was always surprising me, and I thought it was high time I did the same for him, and by the look on his face he was very _very_ happy with his surprise.

I strode across the room as sexily as possible, doing my best to look confident and poised. Once I was standing in front of him, I slid my hands up his well pressed dress shirt (Esme's doing I'm sure) my hands coming to rest on the top button.

"So, do you like your surprise?" I cooed, as I fiddled teasingly with the button.

"Surprise you say? I nearly had to call in the doctor to restart my heart. Damn girl." His breath whooshed out. He grinned down at me in understanding, his famous mischievous smile spreading across his face. He brought his lips down to mine, in what turned into a mind-fogging kiss.

Coming up for air he breathed, "Are you sure?"

"As I'll ever be." I bit my lip, my eyes sparkling with excitement over what was to come.

**(START WARNING)**

I made quick work of the buttons of his shirt, not wanting to hesitate and give an annoying case of nerves a chance to settle in. When that chore was accomplished, I didn't waste time. I tugged his shirt free from the confines of his pants, letting it slip from his shoulders and fall haphazardly to the floor.

Stepping to him I pressed my lips to his well-tanned and toned chest. "God, Emmett, I want you. I want this so much. It's you; it's always been you that I've been waiting for."

"Rose," he moaned as my tongue made contact with his nipple. "Please, let me touch you," he pleaded.

I shook my head. "Not yet."

Soon though, I would have to relinquish the power. There was just something about him that I couldn't resist. Once he got his hands on me, he would be the master of my body as well as my mind.

Balancing on one foot, so that I could slip my shoe off the other, I lost my balance. Bella's lack of grace must have been rubbing off on me. I fell into him, causing us both to tumble backwards and crash onto the bed.

"Anxious?" Emmett teased, nipping along my jaw.

"Hush." I giggled, swatting at his chest. My lips sought his.

All my rules forgotten, he streaked his hands up and under my shirt taking my ass in his hands, his fingers thumbing at the waistband of my barely there panties.

In a flash, I was on my back, and he was tossing that tiny barrier over his shoulder. He looked down me, as he hovered on his hands and knees with appraising eyes.

My insides tingled, and my need for him fisted in my belly. This was taking too long I thought. We can take it slow and easy the next time.

A nervous giggle escaped my mouth, so to take back control I sat up quickly, yanking off the last of my barriers separating our skin. No sooner did the jersey leave my hands, than they were diving for the button on his jeans.

"These have got to go," I said, popping the button loose, grabbing the fabric, and tugging them along with his boxers down over his hips.

He sat back, kicking them the rest of the way off. Now it was I who was doing the appraising. Taking in his physical beauty, I realized it was something I would never get used to. It wasn't like I hadn't seen or felt him before, but tonight would be the first night I felt him where my body craved to feel him most, and the sheer size of his man goods was daunting. My body quivered at the thought of him inside me.

Emmett let out an animalistic grown as I stroked my hand over him.

I did an internal cheer. My man was definitely into me. How could I have ever doubted he would be? _Damn nerves._ I could put on the worst performance, and no doubt he'd still enjoy himself.

I smirked at the control I had over him. Giving his shoulder a shove, I pushed him onto his back, so that I could sit astride him, heat to heat. I reveled in the feel of him against me.

From my position of authority, we explored one another. I was thrilled to find myself in this place, a place where I finally felt comfortable enough and trusting enough of myself to move our relationship to the next level.

I had finally become so comfortable in my own skin, that I was able to have him see and touch me without a stitch of clothing. Honestly, my want and need for him had reached a point that was all consuming. There was no turning back now.

As I feasted on his mouth, I began torturing him as I always did, when I began to move my sweet spot up and down the length of him. He immediately found my hips as he helped to set the pace that would eventually bring him over the edge. But tonight I had other ideas. "No, Em. No touching. Trust me. I will see to it that you are more than satisfied tonight."

Looking down, I found his beautiful eyes dark and full of love, a love that was all for me. "Rose," he groaned in protest, but he knew he best do as I said, or he would not have me helping him reach any kind of release tonight.

Placing my hands on his shoulders, I continued the pace which he had set as I turned my attention to his chest. His hands grasped the bars on the wrought iron frame of the headboard as if his life depended on it. I smile in triumph. I would have never imagined that I would be able to have this kind of control over a man.

When I was certain that I had him completely distracted and in the perfect position, I rose up and sheathed him in my warmth.

His eyes went wide with surprise, as he fought to find his voice. "Shit. Rose. Oh God, yes!" he moaned with satisfaction unable to think coherently.

I let out a nervous giggle, as I began to move slowly, and damn if it didn't feel amazing. Never in my wildest dream could I have imagined that it feel this good.

"Rose please," he pleaded, "I need to touch you."

As my tears of joy began to flow freely; too afraid to speak, I nodded for him to proceed. The need to have him touch me…to feel him everywhere was all consuming.

Returning his hands to his earlier position on my hips, he again set the pace. God, for being inexperienced, he was good. This had to be what it felt like to be on crack. Instantly addicted. The grin of a well-satisfied woman spread across my face, as we continued to move in unison.

"This okay?" he asked huskily, concerned for my well being as usual. His hips rose up to meet mine.

"Yes, oh God, yes. Don't you dare stop. Ungh. Oh...oh, I..I," but I had lost my ability to speak or think clearly.

"We may not have all day, but we do have all night, and I fully intend on taking that time to show you just how amazing you are," he purred as his thrusts came quicker and harder, and his hands took command over my body.

He sat up from his reclining position, skimming his lips over my breasts and closing his mouth over one of the taught peaks.

I braced myself by placing one hand behind me on the bed and throwing my head back in surrender, as my other hand threaded in his hair urging him to continue with his ministration. The fire burning with in me roared. His hot moist lips along with the sensation of feeling of him swelling within me, sent rippling currents of pleasure through out my body.

I knew I was nearing the grand finale, when everything inside me twisted and clenched making me cry out his name as he followed with mine.

He fell back against the pillows with me draped across him.

******(END WARNING)**

"God, Em. That…that was," I panted and began to laugh, unable to finish my thought. All the anxiety and nerves had been for nothing. I really wanted to kick myself for having denied myself this pleasure for so long. If this was what it was like our first time, I couldn't even begin to fathom what the future held for us.

"Ubber good?" he chuckled.

"You goof," I giggled. "But yes, ubber good. I love you, Emmett." Sighing, I melted into him. Home, I was finally home, my past forgotten with a future as bright as a noonday sun on a Caribbean island.

"And I you, with all of my being. Never forget that." He took my hand and kissed my palm. He pressed it to his chest, where I could feel the wild thumbing beat of his heart.

The enormity of his simple heartfelt words shot straight through my heart, and as the tears began to flow, I tucked my face in the crook of his neck.

As the sobs began to over take me, he didn't freak and go running for the hills. No, he held me tighter, running his hands soothingly up and down my back. "Let it go, Rose," he cooed. "Let it go."

How God had blessed me, a wayward girl, with a man so pure of heart, I'd never understand.

He had given me all of himself, as I done with him. He was mine, and I was his, and that's all that was important. If I had my way, that was how it would be for the rest of eternity.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**A/N: Thoughts? Comments?**

**Voting is now going on for "For the Love of Jasper" Contest. My story, That Which I Cannot Live Without, is in this round. You can find the link to the voting site at the top of my profile.**


	20. A Little Soiree in Bella's Honor

**A/N: OMEm! She lives. I apologize for the wait. Hope you enjoy it. There are links for the song and the restaurant on my profile.**

**Thank to _staceygirl_aka_jackbauer_ for sticking with me. Her beta'ing skills are priceless.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns any Twilight characters that may appear in this story. The remainder is my original work. Copyright 2009 by the author writing under the pen name, OliviaJane. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Ch. 20 A Little Soiree in Bella's Honor **

**RPOV**

_**I Love You  
**__**by Martina McBride**_

_Yeah  
The sun is shining everyday  
The clouds never get in the way for you and me  
I've known you just a week or two  
But baby I'm so into you I can hardly breathe_

_And I'm in  
So totally wrapped up  
Emotionally attracted  
So physically active  
So recklessly I need you  
So desperately sure as the sky is blue  
Baby I love you  
I love you_

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

It had been a couple of weeks since Emmett and I had come together and united as one heart and one body. The experiences since then had been phenomenal. Our school schedules, Emmett's practice and game schedule, as well as our everyday life schedules were just as hectic as ever, but we somehow found a way to carve out time for just us.

When it was time for us to go our separate ways, we both always walked away like grinning fools. Hopelessly in love, and thoroughly addicted to each other in more ways than one.

Alice had been completely right in her warnings of the "sins of the flesh." When you experience it with the right person in the right setting, and you're both open and completely devoted to one another; there would never be any turning back. She'd said, once you did the _deed _you'd be like an addict looking for your next fix.

Okay, okay, so Emmett and I weren't that pathetic. We could abstain if we so chose. But why would we want to? We were young and whole-heartedly in love with one another. This was just one more way for us to express that love to each other, and boy, oh boy, was it ever fun and satisfying.

Don't get me wrong, I knew we were young, but stupid we were not. The necessary steps had been taken to avoid an unwanted-unplanned pregnancy. Although, I'd nearly given Emmett a heart ache when he came out of his lust induced stupor our first go round and he realized I'd taken him bare backed.

Panic attack would have been a more accurate description of his reaction. He dragged me up and out of the bed insisting we get dressed and hall our well satisfied asses down to the nearest convenience store to get a home pregnancy test.

_Stupid man._

Like one of those kits would be able to tell us only minutes after uniting our bodies so gloriously as one, if we were pregnant already or not.

_Crazy doofus. He is just too adorable for words sometimes. _

It was only after informing him of the fact that not only were we in "nowhere" Forks, and that there would not be a store open of _any_ kind anywhere in town for at least another five hours, did he chill minutely.

Then I gave him a thorough scolding for thinking I'd be stupid enough to screw so haphazardly with our futures and informed him that I'd been on the pill since a week after our first near miss over a month ago.

_Silly, silly man. What does he take me for?_

After settling back into each other's embrace it was his turn to scold me for not telling him sooner. That he'd have been more than willing to escort me to the campus clinic for my doctor's appointment.

"Emmett, honestly, you going with me to the gynecologist's office won't ever be necessary. Well, unless I'm knocked up with Lil' Em," I joked as I nipped at his neck.

"Not funny Rose," he chided. "Plus, the title of Lil' Em is already taken by _my _sweet angel Emma Grace aka EM2. So you're just going to have to come up with some other nickname for _our_ next one," he growled into my hair as my ministrations were starting to take a toll on his restraint.

As hard as I tried, I could not stop the river of tears from escaping my overly moist eyes, which of course totally freaked Emmett out.

"What? What's wrong?" he pleaded, swiping at the tears that flowed so freely down my cheeks. Seriously, I really did need to get a handle on the water works. I was becoming a complete sap.

"Nothing, nothing at all, you be big dope," I sobbed swatting at his chest. "Everything is perfect."

"Then what? Why are you crying?" he asked completely confused.

"Because…" I choked, "because you called Emma Grace yours, and you said ours as in future me and you." God, I sounded like a total idiot.

"Good grief, woman. Of course she's mine. She's yours, you're mine, and therefore she's _ours_. What blood runs through her veins is of no consequence to me," he sighed kissing away the last of my tears.

Then to silence my whimpering, he kissed me like never before, like it was our first time, and our last, as if our lives depended on it. Full of all the love, hope, and promise he had for me.

Our love making the rest of that night was slow and sweet and spoke volumes of the love we felt for one another. The next morning we woke completely satiated in one another to the aromatic aroma of French roast coffee brewing and Esme's pancakes cooking on the griddle in the kitchen.

Surely life couldn't get anymore perfect. Love, family, and a hot home cooked meal; I would never again take for granted these simple pleasures of life.

The memories of the past two weeks, hell the past few months, warmed my heart and soul. Surely to ever ask for anything but the basic comforts of life would be totally selfish after everything the good Lord had blessed me with.

I swayed my hips to the music Alice had piping in from the living room as I smiled thinking about what the future might hold for me. Today was D-Day for our dearest Bella. Well at least in her mind anyway. What was it with her and birthdays anyway?

Turning a deaf ear to her pleas for Alice and I to sit idly by and do nothing to recognize the day the earth was graced with her presence, we planned a little soiree in her honor. No frills, just a simple gathering of her closest friends.

In our effort to keep the surprise under wraps, we'd even talked our naïve and clueless friend into cooking her favorite dish for the whole gang, homemade mushroom ravioli. Believe me, when it came to cooking Italian, Bella was your girl. She was a culinary genius.

While she toiled over making the handmade pasta, Alice and I worked on the fixins' for Greek salad, another of Bella's favorites that just happened to be a specialty of mine.

The guys spent the afternoon at the local batting cages, and were now on their way home. We'd put them in charge of picking up the tiramisu from Volterra, a fabulous Italian restaurant in Seattle. According to the Italian cooking genius herself, no one did tiramisu like Volterra.

"Each and every bite is like tasting Heaven," she'd cooed.

I was startled out of my musings when I felt a large firm hand groping my ass. "Emmett," I warned, not having to turn to know it was the love my life copping a feel. I'd know those hands anywhere.

"Yes?" he asked innocently, pressing his gloriously sweaty body into mine. He snaked a hand around me, plucking a black olive out of the Greek salad Alice and I had just finished up, and popped it into his mouth.

"Hey, cut that out." I slapped at his hand as it went back for another olive. "Get off me, you're all sweaty, and gross," I barked, keeping my faced turned away from him. His manly smell was more than a little bit of a turn on, and now was definitely not the time to let my hormones runaway with me.

"But I'm as hungry as an unprepared squirrel in the dead of winter," he whined.

I kept my back to him, knowing I'd be hard pressed to resist the puppy dog eyes he was surely giving me. "You're always hungry," I chastised. "Now go, you need a shower." His musky scent was beginning to take its toll on my resolve to resist him. Why I found it so alluring was beyond all my comprehension. Usually smelly, sweaty men were an instant turn off for me, but that outdoorsy smell on _my_ man gave me the shivers and sent heat straight through my core.

_Focus Rose, Emma is only on the other side of the bar coloring at the breakfast nook._

"How's about you joining me?" he growled in my ear as he turned me to face him.

"Not a chance, Buster. Busy here." I pressed my hands against the hard planes of his well-defined chest trying to put some distance between the two of us. The feel of his lips dancing across my jaw to meet my mouth was almost more than I could take.

_Have to stay focused._

Giving in momentarily, I let his luscious lips linger against mine as his tantalizing tongue glided ever so slowly across them begging for entrance, but having gained some of my coherency back, I gave him a quick peck slipping out of his grasp.

"Fine! But you'll be wishing you'd joined me later." He winked as he turned and strode towards the door.

I had no doubt about that. I would surely be even more sexually frustrated come night's end. I was more than certain Emmett would see to that. He could be very devious sometimes.

I turned back to the salad, only to be grabbed from behind and hoisted up bridal style. "Emmett," I squeaked, unable to help myself. "Put me down, you're getting your stink all over me."

"Mmm, now you're in need of a shower too." Emmett suckled the sensitive skin on the side of my neck. I nearly gave in. He'd definitely got my insides revved.

_Him…me…shower, God I have to stop thinking about it NOW!_

I grabbed his ear, pulling his head away from mine. "Ow!" he yelped, setting me back on my feet. "What you have to go and do that for?"

"Baby, I love you and want more than anything to do what you want for us to do right now, but you know as well as I do, _now_ is not the time. So, unhand me and be off with yourself," I scolded.

"Fine," he huffed again. "Can I at least have a kiss farewell, a _real_ kiss?"

"Most definitely, but no hands. With the mood you're in, you'll just get carried away again." I smirked.

He placed his hands in his pockets in surrender. I locked mine around his neck bringing his lips to mine. Our lips and tongues moved together in perfect unison conveying more than just the need we had for one another, but also the love. I would forever love this silly man wrapped in my arms.

When we parted, he pressed his forehead to mine. "I love you, Rose."

"And I you, Em." I smiled back at him, giving him one last peck. "Now go. Dinner will be ready in less than thirty minutes."

This time as he turned to leave, I did not turn my back on him. The man was not to be trusted. Plus, the view from this angle was too good to pass up.

Sensing I was staring at his toosh, he wiggled it playfully. "Take a picture, it'll last longer,' he teased.

"Go!" I giggled.

He chuckled as I continued to watch his retreating form.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Dinner went well. Bella pretended to be surprised, although I was certain she knew we'd been up to something. Honestly, all of us getting together and serving her favorite foods on her birthday was a dead giveaway. Being a good sport, she barely even fussed about us making a big deal over it. When she did start in on us, Edward leaned over and whispered something in her ear. I wasn't sure what he'd said, but whatever it was made her cheeks flame, and her protests were silenced immediately.

Being a Cullen, I'm sure it was something very alluring, and from the rosy color of her cheeks, I'd guess it had something to with what one did only behind closed doors.

Emma had thoroughly enjoyed watching Bella open her presents, especially the one she'd made for her. On one of our morning walks, we'd gathered some leaves, twigs, and acorns. Emma had taken her treasures, and with my help she glued them on a piece of mat board. Emmett then crafted a wood frame for it. My baby girl was so thrilled with her creation that she squealed in delight when Bella fawned all over it.

She was completely done for by the time her bedtime rolled around, and went down with little complaint. She was out before the guys, who'd taken to serenading her when they were all together, finished their rendition of Hush Little Baby.

When they came into the living room after tucking her in nice and sweet, they were greeted with all the snack foods they'd insisted we have after dinner, as if we hadn't eaten enough already. Hot wings, jalapeno poppers, cheese sticks, and more covered the center of the coffee table.

"Food," the chanted as they dug in.

"Pigs," I scolded with Alice and Bella chiming in.

"You know you want some." Emmett scooped me up as I was arranging the last of the plates of artery clogging snacks on the table. He planted me on his lap as he sat back on the couch.

"Only if you feed them to me," I purred into his ear letting my tongue linger on his lobe. His whole body shivered, and I smile in triumph.

_Oh yes, two can play this game._

I looked up to find my two best friends had also been commandeered and were now resting comfortably in their men's laps. The evening was turning out just how Alice and I had envisioned it, calm and relaxing, right up Bella's alley. Nothing over the top for our reserved and laid back pal.

She looked to be enjoying herself. Had I let Alice drag her off to a club this evening like she'd planned, poor Bella would be looking stressed right about now trying every ploy possible to get Edward to carry her home.

"So now that we're all fed and satisfied…" Emmett cleared his throat to interrupt Alice. She narrowed her eyes at him, daring him to saying something uncouth as she continued, "I thought we'd play a game of sorts. I like to call it, You Did What? I have put everyone's name in a hat, and when your name is drawn out someone else in our fun lovin' group here will divulge a story from your past that you'd rather never have mentioned again." Her eyes flicked deviously around the room as she eyed each and every one of us.

I breathed a sigh of relief. Honestly, no one in our band of friends knew of anything embarrassing I'd ever done or had happen to me, except for Jasper, and if he knew what was good for him, he'd keep his lips sealed. I sent him a look that said as much, and the bastard had the gall to smirk at me.

_Oh no he didn't._ It may have been a long time, but I would easily take his ass down if he embarrassed me tonight.

"Let's see, who shall be the first victim?" Alice giggled as she unfolded the slip of paper she drew from the ball cap resting in her lap. Jasper peeked over her shoulder, and read the slip as Alice had us all sitting on pins and needles. His smirk remained as he looked up at me and wink.

_Oh shit this isn't going to be good. Not good at all._

"Here baby, you read it," Alice cooed as she hand my bastard of a brother the slip as if he didn't already know what it said. Why couldn't I have been an only child?

"Our first story will be about…" he paused for dramatic effect. Obviously, the boy had been hanging around Alice way too much. "Edward," he chuckled as I slouched back into Emmett sighing in relief. Apparently, my brother planned to taunt me all night with the possibility of having my name drawn and the crazy story he might concoct about my early childhood.

Poor Edward fidgeted on the love seat so much; he nearly rocked Bella off his lap and onto the floor.

Hmm, the boy must have some colorful stories he'd rather be kept under wraps. Was it possible that there were even stories Bella didn't even know about? From the pleading looks he was shooting Emmett, I'd say there was.

_Things are about to get interesting._

Emmett grinned mischievously back at Edward causing Alice to squeal in delight as she clapped her hands together. "Let the games begin," she said leaning forward in anticipation of the story Emmett was about to offer up.

"Once upon a time, not so long ago, there lived a bronzed haired little boy…" Emmett was cut off by Edward.

"Cut the theatrics, Emmett, and get on with it," he demanded.

"Patience, patience," Emmett scolded. "All will be told in due time. I do think for those that weren't present, a little background info is of the utmost importance my dear little brother."

Alice was now bouncing in Jasper's lap. Looking a bit, umm, shall I say excited, he did his best to settle her.

It was just like Alice to get him all worked up without even trying to. If she didn't watch it, he'd have to make a quick exit with or without her very soon to take care of his_ growing_ problem. I didn't have to even see it. He just had that look of urgency Emmett gets when I _accidentally_ make contact with a certain part of his anatomy. It serves him right for threatening me with some phantom story.

_What comes around goes around little brother._

Just like clockwork, Jasper excused himself. By the time Emmett had filled us in on the "background information" for his story, Jasper had returned, and once again had Alice cradled in his lap. She grinned up at him and mouthed an "I'm sorry," having finally realized what she'd done to him.

_The boy was a glutton for punishment._

Emmett began by telling us the prank he'd played on Edward by stealing all but one pair of his underpants when they were in Junior high school, leaving behind a pair covered in tiny rainbows.

Apparently at this stage in life, Edward was unable to refuse a dare, no matter how outrageous it was. Knowing this, Emmett strategically planned out the prank, knowing that Edward would fall right into his trap. At lunch that day, Emmett double dog dared the imbecile to drop his drawers, and strut his stuff in front a couple of hotties at the park after school that day.

"It was perfect. I still to this day can't believe he fell for it. The big duff completely forgot what he was wearing underneath his shorts that day." Emmett chuckled.

Alice rolled her eyes completely ignoring Emmett's musing. Apparently she was still stuck on the girls he'd referred to as hotties. "Lauren and Jessica?" Alice nearly gagged at the mention of their names. "Hotties?"

_Interesting._ I was going to have to see what exactly Emmett considered a hottie while they completely creeped Alice out.

"Well as hot as a thirteen year old can be," Emmett offered.

Edward nodded in agreement and winced when Bella elbowed him in the gut. Apparently there had been a little more to the story that Emmett failed to mention in his _background information_.

It would appear there had been some history with Bella, Edward, and this Jessica and Lauren.

"Aw, Bells. Give the boy a break," Emmett suggested. "After that stunt they stopped following him around vying for his undivided attention for a good three months. They thought he was a pansy after getting a looksie at his _rainbow _boxers. You have to admit, I did the boy a favor with that prank."

Bella swung her foot out and connected with Emmett's shin. "Damn, girl. Violence is never the answer," Emmett said reaching across my lap to rub his injured leg.

"Violence? Emmett, I swear if you ever set my man up in a trap involving close contact with those two skanks again, or any skank for that matter, I'll let loose a can of whoop ass on you the likes you have never seen," Bella hissed.

We were all rolling by the time she'd finished her little rant. Seriously, I'd never seen her get that worked up about anything. She was always was calm, cool, and collected just like _her _man.

They were perfectly matched.

Biting back his laughter, Edward rubbed her back, and whispered soothing words of endearment in her ear. She settled but continued to scowl at Emmett through the next two stories.

Alice and Bella got off rather easy, I thought. Edward shared a story about Bella having toilet paper stuck to her shoe as she strode across the stage to give a speech at some awards ceremony in High school. As for Alice, nothing seemed to faze the girl. It seemed as if she got a charge out of embarrassing situations. Like the world was her stage, and she took advantage of every moment to put on the best show possible. One day no doubt, she'd take Hollywood by storm.

I cringed when I heard my name called next. I again sent a warning glare Jasper's way, which he totally dismissed, whispering something in Alice's ear. She popped out of his lap only to return moments later with an envelope in her hand.

_Oh, shit!_

"Once upon a time, in a far off land, there lived a fair haired little girl…" Jasper paused and he and Emmett bumped fists.

_Idiots!_

I shot Jasper the bird and caused the whole gang to chuckle. "Cut the crap, Jaz, and get on with it," I growled.

"Let me see," he tapped his chin with his finger. "Oh yes, I've got the perfect embarrassing moment for our dear Rosalie."

I shook my head and tucked my face in the crook of Emmett's neck. "Make him stop, please."

Emmett laughed. "Now I've really got to hear this. It must be good to make you want to crawl under a rock and hide."

I bit him. Sure enough did. Bit him right in the shoulder and hard enough to make it count. Sucker was going to have one hell of a bruise there tomorrow.

"Shit!" he yowled. "Get on with it bro. I don't know how much more of this abuse I can take from the lady folks tonight."

Alice leaned into Jasper taunting me as she fanned the two of them with the envelope she'd gone and retrieved. I was almost certain I could guess what was inside, and if my suspicions were right, it would be Jasper receiving the ass whooping tonight.

"Around the age of five, I'd say is when Rosalie took a liking to styling hair. One day our mom accidentally left a pair of scissors in the room. When I woke the next morning and found them lying on the dresser, I talked her into playing barber shop…"

"Beauty shop," I groaned. "If you're going to tell the story, at least get it right. No way in hell I would have _ever _agreed to have played _Barber_ shop."

"Oh yes, that's right." He smirked. "Anyway, we agreed to give each other a _trim_, with me going first. Honestly, even at five she was a pro, and my cut didn't look half bad."

"That's more than I can say for his skill," I mumbled.

"When it was her turn, I ran the comb through her hair and got inspired to give her…" he paused for effect, "a Mohawk."

"Dude, you didn't," Emmett said incredulously.

"Sure enough did," the ass cackled like a lunatic. Oh yes, way too much Ali influence going on there.

"Photographic evidence," Alice sang, waving the mystery envelope in front of her.

Without a second thought, I sprang from Emmett's lap, and hurled myself at Alice and Jasper in an attempt to get a hold of the _evidence_. No way did I want those pictures out and about. They'd never let me live it down.

Damn the Pixie for sharing her plans for the evening with Jasper, I wouldn't doubt he'd let the story slip, mentioned having the pictures, and that's how she came up with the idea for this ridiculous _game._

Her ass was grass too. I plowed right into the two of them sitting cozily in the recliner, instantly wiping the smirks right off their faces.

The force of my impact sent the chair with all three of us sailing backwards, knocking the wind right out of me. This gave Bella of all people, the opportunity to snatch up the envelope that had flown across the room. Without hesitation, she tore into it and was sharing the pictures with Edward and Emmett who were now huddled around her. The girl could be agile and fast when she wanted too.

"Emmett, you traitor! I thought you loved me!" I narrowed my eyes as I righted myself shifting my skirt back into place. I turned on my heel and stormed out of the room. Their laughter at the sight of the pictures sounded throughout the house. If those bastards woke my angel up there was going to be hell to pay.

"Aw, don't go babe," Emmett cooed wrapping his arms around my waist, halting my exit.

I huffed, ignoring the feel of his hot lips on my neck. "I'll show you the scar on my ass where a baby bear bit me at one of those animal actor shows at the zoo when I was ten," he offered as payment for my humiliation.

I sighed. What good was it to be mad now? They'd all seen the pictures. If only I were Damon on that show Vampire Diaries, I could erase every one of their memories, including Jasper's, and I'd never have to hear of this embarrassing moment again in my life.

"Seen it," I said matter-of-factly.

"What? When?" he asked as if he didn't know.

"Uh, Em, I've seen that bare ass of yours a number of times now. That scar is a little hard to miss. Actually, I'd been meaning to ask you about it, but…" I paused turning in his arms, "I always seemed to get distracted." I nipped his chin, hooking my leg over his hip.

"Uh huh," he mumble, thoroughly distracted, his lips seeking mine.

I grinned, and unhooked my leg from his hip as I sauntered away from him down the hall towards my bedroom.

"Hey, wait up." I heard his footsteps quickly approaching, so I picked up my pace only to have his snag me from behind and toss me over his shoulder.

"I have you now, my lady," he hooted.

"Not pirate again," I squealed. I covered my mouth with my hands to stifle my giggles. Now was not the time to have to deal with a wailing baby.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**A/N: Any embarrassing moments you wish you could wiped for other people's memories? Rose's hair cutting fiasco is actually my story. My sister and I did that very thing, minus the Mohawk. My sister did however do a dozy on my hair. She made me look like a boy. UGH! Hers looked great though. Oh well, we were only four. lol**

**Just a heads up, I'm thinking four more chapters left in this RxEm adventure.**


End file.
